


【翻译】Tastes Like Forgiveness

by Liloo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, CBT, Humiliation, M/M, Spanking, Triggers, domestic abuse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liloo/pseuds/Liloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>重设第七季。卡斯迪奥释放了利维坦之后，他被迪恩从水库里救出来，他完全变成了人类。卡斯迪奥只能依靠被他背叛的人们生活，他做了他能做的一切去赎罪，尤其是对迪恩。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tastes Like Forgiveness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/449450) by [DC_Derringer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_Derringer/pseuds/DC_Derringer). 



> Thank you, DC_Derringer! I enjoy translating your hot story--Tastes Like Forgiveness

利维坦找到了一个自然栖息地，然后利用卡斯迪奥的身体走进水库。迪恩痛苦地看着他的朋友沉入水中。湖水爆炸开来，黑色物质浮出水面。他扫视着湖面的涟漪，冷静下来，开始寻找他的朋友。同时试着为自己已经知道的结果做着心理准备。  
在弟弟和鲍比的催促下，就在迪恩要转身离开的时候，湖面又开始温和地颤动起来，棕色的，虽然没有扩散。迪恩想都没想，艰难地走进水中，水已经淹没了他的腰部，他把卡斯迪奥拉出来，把他拖上岸边。  
一个湿淋淋的，浑身瘀伤加上骨折，但是完整的，还在呼吸的卡斯迪奥被迪恩拉出水面，带回了家。  
~  
卡斯迪奥在床上躺了好几天，从他给自己身体造成的重压之下慢慢恢复，这是对他过去如此傲慢的教训。即使他只移动一下，他就会感到疼痛难忍，他带着满身瘀伤和几块断掉的骨头。它们需要更长时间才能痊愈。  
现在他完全是一个人类了。  
他在水里呼吸的时候就知道了，不管他损坏的躯体带来的疼痛和困惑——他被阻断了。他的荣光消失了。他的力量枯竭了。他不再是一位天使了，以后也不再会是了。  
猎人们花了一点时间才意识到这一点，他们警惕地观察他，眼睛里流露出不信任。他因为疼痛而呻吟，他身上的瘀伤没有消失。迪恩把他断了的几根手指重新接回去的时候，他尖叫起来。迪恩用夹板固定它们的时候，卡斯迪奥因为疼痛而晕厥了。这让他们松了口气。  
现在回想，那卧床不起的三天是到现在为止最好的日子了。  
他能够在鲍比的屋子里走动之后，他希望他不能。无论何时他进入一个房间，他感到每个人毫不掩饰的不适，愤怒和不信任。很多时候卡斯迪奥一进屋，萨姆就离开房间，他受到的怒视让他知道自己就是萨姆离开房间的原因。鲍比经常忽视他，像他根本不存在一样跟迪恩交谈。迪恩是给他最多关注的那个，但是简单粗暴，比迪恩原本对他的时候要简单粗暴得多，基本上都是一些命令。提醒他去吃饭，吃药，洗澡，换衣服。他只能勉强领会一点这些现在他忽然不得不去做的事。  
卡斯迪奥试着说话，但是他说不出口。他不确定自己要说什么。比其他所做的一切，一声道歉似乎毫无价值。恳求原谅好像也太自私了。但是他不知道怎么办。他们把他带回家，把他治好，但是他不知道为什么。  
卡斯迪奥因为身体的疼痛和他不得不面对的沉默而痛苦不堪，直到一周过去了，他才想出了最合适的句子。  
“我想帮忙。”他对迪恩说，他的声音因为很久不开口讲话显得虚弱而刺耳。  
迪恩像是被侮辱了一样瞪着他，卡斯迪奥怎么敢。卡斯迪奥说完之后就后悔了，他畏缩着后退了几步，准备回到他们给他准备的卧室里去，这样他就能躲开这双指责的眼睛。  
“水槽里有脏盘子。”迪恩轻蔑地说，接着转身离开了。他去鲍比的图书馆里继续调查关于卡斯迪奥释放到这个世界的怪物们。  
卡斯迪奥一动不动地站在那，他在迪恩转身离开前张嘴发出了一声抗议。他不是这个意思。他想要帮助他们调查。战斗。拯救世界。做好事。洗盘子是一种侮辱。  
他感到怒气蹿升上来，除了感受到悲惨外，这是他进入这个房子之后感到的最强烈的的情绪了。作为一个虚弱，无能，破碎的人类，他没有任何目标了，他对迪恩也没用了。  
卡斯迪奥的拳头因为受到侮辱而下意识地攥紧了，他努力了一番才让他的拳头松开。他深深吸了一口气，平静下来。他忿忿不平地瞪了图书馆的门一眼，走回楼上，一直在他的房间里待到他再次感到饥饿。这是吃晚餐的信号。  
迪恩会叫卡斯迪奥下来吃晚餐，但是卡斯迪奥会等二十分钟左右再悄悄地下楼去看厨房是不是已经空无一人了。如果盘子的咔哒声和大声谈话的声音都消失了的话，他会取走剩下的食物，快速吃掉，然后回到他的房间。这样他就不会打扰任何人，也不会被他们的表情伤害。好像没人在乎。没人催促他和他们一起吃。他并不惊讶。偶尔一两次的时候，他不小心下来得太早了，三双愤怒的眼睛转向他，房间里充满着冷酷的沉默，他快速地逃离了鲍比的厨房。  
但是那天晚上，迪恩比往常早了一个小时上来。他的靴子重重地踩在楼梯上，猛地推开门。他用喷火的眼睛瞪着卡斯迪奥。卡斯迪奥从床上坐起来，他僵住了，因为他没有料到迪恩会闯进来，也没料到迪恩眼神会这样狂暴。  
“新规矩，”迪恩咆哮着说，怒视着卡斯迪奥, “我给你下了命令，你就得去做。”  
这让卡斯迪奥呆了一会，然后他意识到迪恩说的是盘子的事。他说自己想要帮忙，但他没有洗那些盘子。他因为惊讶睁大的眼睛变成了恼怒，他眯起眼睛看着迪恩，瞪了回去。  
“我不是一个……一个女仆。”卡斯迪奥说，他气的都结巴了。“我想帮你捕猎。我想战斗。”  
“你想战斗？你？”迪恩大笑一声。这很残酷，这让卡斯迪奥更生气了。但是他甚至都没时间去想出一些更愤怒的话语反击迪恩。因为迪恩已经开始动作了，他太快了，卡斯迪奥都没看清他的动作。现在卡斯迪奥的感官是迟钝而缓慢的。  
迪恩把卡斯迪奥从床上拖起来，抓着他的手臂，然后用力地把他的手臂扭转到背后钉住。卡斯迪奥发出了一声惊讶而疼痛的抗议声，迪恩更用力地扭了他的胳膊。不受控制地，眼泪在他眼睛里聚集起来，他只能喘着气，疼痛让他呼吸困难。他的另一只手一直徒劳地捶打着迪恩，他使不上力，甚至捏不起一个拳头。  
“以前，”迪恩说，再次猛拉卡斯迪奥的手臂，卡斯迪奥因为猛扭的疼痛尖叫起来。“以前我揍你的话，我会折断自己的手。但是现在，我掰你的手指就能让你晕过去。”  
迪恩忽然松开了他，卡斯迪奥软软地跌倒在地板上。真的很痛，他把自己的手拉到胸前然后抱住那只受伤的手臂，他整个身体都在颤抖。他的脸热扑扑的，挂着眼泪，因为难堪而变得通红。  
“你不是一个猎人，你不是一个战士。都不是。现在你会的只有帮我们打扫卫生了。你想帮忙吗？你想变得有用吗？那你就得他妈的听我的。懂了吗？”  
“嗯。”卡斯迪奥快速地回答。  
“好，晚餐之后，把那些该死的盘子给我洗了。”  
“嗯。”卡斯迪奥可怜地点点头，再次回答。迪恩冲出房间走下楼。  
过了一个半小时，卡斯迪奥默不作声地悄悄走下楼。他吃掉了鲍比准备的剩下的晚餐，然后开始清洗从中餐到晚餐所有的盘子还有烧饭要用到的锅碗瓢盆，他仔细地用力擦洗每一个盘子，确保它们都干净之后整齐地把它们摆在干燥的架子上，尽量不发出一点点噪音。他思考了一下，也打扫了橱柜和他们的饭桌。希望迪恩会因为他的工作而高兴，然后卡斯迪奥悄悄地回到自己的房间过夜。  
~  
迪恩没有因为他的工作而高兴，但他也没有生气。他什么都没说。第二天早上也与往日无异，但是有了一点不同，早餐吃剩的盘子也被放在水槽里了，迪恩意味深长地看了卡斯迪奥一眼。  
所以这就是他生活的新任务。保证厨房的水槽里没有脏盘子，银器和玻璃杯。这是冗长乏味的，他开始理解为什么脏盘子堆得这么快了，四个成年男人的一日三餐，而且没有人想洗盘子。但是，这是新规矩。他得听迪恩的命令，所以他洗了。  
接下来的两天里，他的得到了一个新的命令：听鲍比的命令。  
卡斯迪奥洗完盘子，收拾了厨房。他要扔一个空奶瓶，但是水槽下的垃圾箱已经满了。早就被其他的垃圾塞得慢慢的，他不能在垃圾不满出来的情况把牛奶瓶塞进去。他盯着垃圾桶好一会儿，不知道该怎么办。  
“垃圾不会自己把倒自己出去，”鲍比咆哮说，用看白痴的表情看着卡斯迪奥。卡斯迪奥只是回瞥了他一眼，感觉自己确实是个白痴。  
“你得把袋子拿出来，把袋子顶端扎起来，然后把它拎到房子边上的垃圾箱扔掉。”鲍比说着翻了个白眼，恼怒地叹了口气。  
他的愤怒和挫败感又被唤起了，卡斯迪奥正要告诉鲍比自己去倒垃圾，但是他看到了迪恩。  
“按他说的做，”迪恩命令道，愤怒立刻淹没了卡斯迪奥，但他冷静而顺从地照做了。 他把袋子的顶端扎起来，把它拎出去找垃圾箱。  
~  
卡斯迪奥要遵守的第三道命令是他给自己下的，虽然他肯定迪恩已经考虑过这件事了，他以后也会命令卡斯迪奥这么做的。  
距离利维坦离开卡斯迪奥的身体已经过去两个星期了，他在鲍比的屋子里呆了两个星期，忍受着三个愤怒的，被背叛的猎人的严重压迫。对于迪恩，他能够理解，即使他们之间没有产生过友谊，以后再也不会有，但至少卡斯迪奥可以有礼貌地和他交流。  
对于鲍比，他从没和鲍比亲近过，他们曾经并肩作战，但是他没有和鲍比共度多少时光，他们之间不像他和温切斯特兄弟那样有着纽带。可能这是最好的情况了，鲍比警惕地对待他，但是他不会一幅既受伤又感觉被背叛的样子。他能忍受和卡斯迪奥呆在同一个房间，他厌倦他的时候，就会叫他去做点有用的事情。这通常是一些丢脸的手工劳动，但是，卡斯迪奥要遵守命令。  
但是萨姆完全是另外一个问题。萨姆曾经欣赏他，高看他，比迪恩曾经对待他要尊敬得多地对待他。但是卡斯迪奥就用打破他脑袋里那道阻止他变疯的墙来回报他。现在，萨姆被他在地狱的回忆折磨着，恶魔的幻象诱惑着他，折磨着他。可能最糟的是，卡斯迪奥虽然没有打伤萨姆，但是打伤了迪恩，这激起了他对他兄弟的保护欲，使他心烦意乱。这是对萨姆的双重背叛。  
萨姆不和卡斯迪奥讲话，也不看他一眼。卡斯迪奥进屋的时候他就会离开，如此彻底地无视了他。通常卡斯迪奥会感觉不舒服然后离开，他能感觉到整个房间都因为他的离开而松了口气。  
在他能够进一步地理解迪恩和鲍比之后，卡斯迪奥感觉自己已经有了足够自信去接近萨姆了，单独地，去萨姆看书的图书馆里。鲍比正在打电话，迪恩正在修理上一场战斗里受损的英帕拉。  
他在图书馆里走近萨姆，他感到萨姆紧绷起来，但是萨姆还是一言不发，拒绝承认卡斯迪奥的存在。  
“萨姆，我们能谈谈吗？”卡斯迪奥问，萨姆退缩了，但是还是继续无视他，暴力地翻过一页书。  
“求你了，萨姆我只想——”  
“不，”萨姆低吼着打断卡斯迪奥，卡斯迪奥因为他声音里的怒火跳了起来。  
“但是只要你让我——”  
“不！”萨姆又低吼一声，更响，这次他看向卡斯迪奥，卡斯迪奥因为萨姆眼里的敌意而畏缩。他原本以为他会看到受伤，怒火，背叛，但是他没有想到过憎恨。他明白了为什么这两个星期以来萨姆从来不看他一眼。  
现在卡斯迪奥理解了温家兄弟告诉他的他们在神秘点的故事了，加百列作为恶作剧之神玩弄他们的那个游戏里，他一直想象不出来温柔的，关心体谅别人的萨姆，因为他兄弟的死度过了一段漫长而血腥的复仇时光。他从来不理解萨姆怎么会杀死一个和鲍比一样的人，还相信那个人就是恶作剧之神。  
虽然最终加百列把迪恩还回来了。为了对抗路西法，加百列暂时地和他们结盟。他牺牲了自己去保护温家兄弟，让他们继续战斗到胜利。在加百利数百次强迫他目睹迪恩的死亡之后，虽然萨姆没有提及加百列的好，但是至少加百列似乎已经赢得了他的原谅。  
直到卡斯迪奥能为萨姆做些什么来弥补他的过错之前，他知道萨姆对他的敌意不会消失。现在他在萨姆身旁，不断地提醒萨姆他饱受折磨的原因。所以，卡斯迪奥安静地离开了图书馆，给自己下了一道命令。他不会再和萨姆讲话了，除非他能够做什么来向他赔罪。  
~  
利维坦离开卡斯迪奥体内的第三周，迪恩到他的房间里来，在他床上扔下一个全新的行李袋。卡斯迪奥瞥了一眼，好奇地歪头看向迪恩。  
“收拾好你那些小东西上车。我们一个小时之内要出发。”  
“我们要去哪？”  
“捕猎。利维坦的调查没什么结果，我们要给自己找点事做，我们在密苏里州找了一份工作。”  
“为什么你要带我一起去？”卡斯迪奥带着希望问。  
“因为鲍比不想让你呆在这。”迪恩说着走出房间。  
希望在他的胸膛里挣扎，他把它藏得更深，试图保护它。他对自己承诺他会更小心，不再让自己失望。  
在车上的行程也是令人痛苦的。没人想跟卡斯迪奥交谈，在他面前，萨姆拒绝讲话，甚至也不和迪恩讲话。车里的气氛紧张而燥热，无论迪恩放多少金属摇滚乐，都不能填补这焦虑的空隙。  
十个小时的驾驶后，他们开出高速公路，找了一家旅馆过夜。让卡斯迪奥，甚至是迪恩的惊讶的是，萨姆径直走到大厅，在迪恩开口说话之前快速地要了两间房。一走出大厅，萨姆就走向房间，卡斯迪奥只是无意间听到他们低声地争论。  
“我们付不起每个晚上都要两个房间。”迪恩冷静地说。“我们可以让他睡地板。”  
“我不会和他共处一室的，迪恩。我甚至不想和他呆在同一辆车里。”  
“我们又不能把他留在鲍比那里，那我们还能怎么办？”  
“把他丢到动物收容所里去，他对我们没用了，迪恩，这是自己说的。”  
迪恩对萨姆说过这些话，卡斯迪奥想要让自己震惊一点，但是他没有。他早就知道迪恩是怎么看他的。即使这时常令他痛苦，他早就意识到自己缺乏能力。  
萨姆走进房间，最后给了迪恩一个不赞同的瞪眼。迪恩和卡斯迪奥走进隔壁的房间安顿下来过夜。


	2. Chapter 2

“西装，衬衫和领带要干洗。其他的都是水洗。白色的衣服用热水机洗，彩色的衣服用冷水机洗。”迪恩尽量耐心地跟卡斯迪奥解释。  
他们正在干洗店里，带着满满一袋的脏衣服。他们已经顺利地完成了密苏里州的工作，准备着接下来在新罕布什尔州的捕猎。卡斯迪奥的任务就是带着迪恩和萨姆的西装去干洗店。  
“你觉得你能搞定吗？”迪恩怀疑地看着卡斯迪奥。  
卡斯迪奥点点头，虽然他也怀疑自己。虽然所有人类的事情对他来说都如此复杂和陌生，但是他不想再看见迪恩生气的样子。他不想让迪恩认为他毫无用处，然后把他送走。所以即使他不知道该怎么做，他还是装出一副明白了的样子把迪恩糊弄过去。他希望自己能做好。  
迪恩一走，卡斯迪奥马上就开始研究了。他把洗衣机上面的说明读了一遍又一遍，还仔细观察了一瓶洗衣液上的建议。最终他确定该怎么操作之后，他打开行李袋，开始给衣服分类——白色的衣服放在这台洗衣机里，彩色的衣服放在那台洗衣机里。他倒入推荐剂量的洗衣液，选好洗衣模式。机器开始嗡嗡响了——没有东西爆炸。卡斯迪奥松了口气，把自己安置在一张摇摇欲坠的椅子上  
~  
迪恩告诉卡斯迪奥洗完衣服之后回旅馆去，在那里等他回来。卡斯迪奥真的很希望迪恩还没有回来。他只是还需要一点点时间思考。  
但是他回到旅馆的时候，他看见英帕拉停在他们的门外，他的心差点跳出喉咙，恐慌在他的静脉中穿流而过。他告诉自己回头跑掉，但是马上就摒除了这个想法，因为他无处可去。在这幅脆弱的人类的躯壳之中，他不得不学着变得勇敢，否则他再也无法得到迪恩的信任了。所以他调整了一下肩上装满干净衣服的行李袋，走进旅馆的房间。  
“来的正是时候。”迪恩说。他正坐在床尾，无所事事地拿着电视机遥控器。他把电视关掉。他平视着卡斯迪奥，然后怀疑地眯起眼问他：“怎么了？”  
卡斯迪奥咽了口口水，为无法隐藏自己脸上的负罪感而生气。他还需要学习如何更好地隐藏自己的情绪。虽然在这种情况下，这也没什么要紧的。他叹了口气，把行李袋放到床上，打开它，然后退后两步站在那里，等待着迪恩的反应。  
迪恩仔细地往行李袋里看去，他立刻换上了一副勃然大怒的样子。他伸手到袋子里，从一堆干净整洁的、认认真真地叠好的衣服里拉出一件他最喜欢的白色乐队T恤。他在捕猎的时候都不穿这件衣服，因为他不想它被泥土和血液弄脏，但是现在它看起来是显眼的粉色。  
迪恩又瞪了这件T恤一会，他的嘴紧紧地抿成一条线，然后猛地把它扔回行李袋里。  
“你真的很没用，你知道吗？”他说，甚至看都不看卡斯迪奥一眼。  
“对不起……有些红色的内裤混进去了……我不知道……”卡斯迪奥说。当迪恩说道“没用”的时候，他感到恐慌进一步扩散到了他的胸口。  
“你什么都不懂。我得一件一件地教你。你就像个小孩子。”  
卡斯迪奥赞同地点点头。实际上，只要能让迪恩开心，他会同意迪恩说的任何事情。但是这次他确实非常认同迪恩说的话。他感觉自己像个孩子，即使他知道很多东西，已经在世界上存在了千万年。但是这些东西现在都没有用。迪恩需要的他都不会。  
“可能把你带来是个错误。”迪恩自言自语道。  
卡斯迪奥的恐慌又膨胀了——直到咽喉，他感觉自己要窒息了，恐惧似乎阻挡了他所有的空气。他必须得做些什么来安抚自己的惶恐，减缓这种恐惧。  
“请你不要把我送走，我下次不会犯错了。我会学的，我会更小心的。我保证。”卡斯迪奥紧张而含糊不清地说了一连串话，他渴望地看着迪恩，恳求再一次机会。  
“我不会把你送走的。”迪恩低声说。卡斯迪奥的恐慌减缓了一点。“谁会接纳你呢？”他补充了一句，这刺痛了卡斯迪奥，但是并不是难以忍受的。卡斯迪奥再次赞同地点点头。确实，谁会接纳他呢？鲍比已经明确表明他不想接纳卡斯迪奥，而且卡斯迪奥也不认识别的人类。他甚至都不愿意去想一个人流浪这件事。他可能会因为一些令人痛心而无能的方式把自己不小心弄死，那些人类在小时候就学过如何避免的事情。  
“我该拿这堆东西怎么办？”迪恩问道，他指着行李袋里那堆粉色的衣物——一双袜子，一条内裤和几条T恤。  
“我会换掉它们，我可以去商店里再买一些。”卡斯迪奥试着回答。  
“你用的是我的钱。这是有惩罚的。”迪恩轻蔑地说。  
“惩罚。”卡斯迪奥嘟哝着，思考了一会。迪恩叫他做的大多数事情都像是惩罚，为了让他卑躬屈膝，为了羞辱他。为什么不再进一步，让这种行为更加具体呢？在他已经远远越出自己的界限之后，也许这会帮助他重新找回自己的位置。  
“也许你应该惩罚我。”卡斯迪奥带着一点犹豫地提出了。如果他要求的话，这真的会变成惩罚吗？或者这只是他强加给迪恩的另外一项负担，只是为了强迫他原谅自己？  
“你想让我惩罚你？”迪恩脸上浮现出一丝迷惑的表情，但是他的嘴角上翘，像是被取悦了。卡斯迪奥不是很明白，但是他渴望再次看到迪恩微笑。  
他犹豫着说：“这在天堂是很常见的，如果天使没有完成任务就会受到惩罚。”  
“在天堂里，他们是怎么惩罚天使的？”迪恩好奇地问。  
卡斯迪奥咽了口口水，犹豫着要不要回答。当然，无论他感到自己有多像一个孩子，惩罚都不会是像对待小孩那样——被放到角落里罚站，不被允许吃甜点。对成年天使来说，疼痛才算是唯一的真正的惩罚。他早已对自己许诺过，不再对迪恩有任何隐瞒和欺骗，所以他不得不告诉迪恩全部的真相。  
“疼痛。”卡斯迪奥最终轻柔地回答了他。  
迪恩脸上的微笑消失了，他眼神复杂地沉思着卡斯迪奥的回答，“有效吗？”他最终问道。  
“我知道扎克瑞恩开始天启的计划后，曾经想要警告你，但是我被带回天堂重新教育了。”卡斯迪奥缓缓的说，回忆起了迪恩和萨姆在人间保护他遗弃的皮囊的时候，他曾经遭受的惩罚。“你记得结果。”  
迪恩点点头，视线依旧放在卡斯迪奥身上，打量着他。他的表情已经舒缓下来，显得深思熟虑。卡斯迪奥无法感知他的情绪，他想知道迪恩是否正在考虑伤害他，使用疼痛来纠正他的错误。他想到这一点，不禁松了口气。如果迪恩要惩罚他，说明迪恩还是在意他的，还会把他留在身边。  
“去躺床上。”迪恩忽然开口说，把卡斯迪奥吓得跳了起来。而且卡斯迪奥也不理解迪恩在说什么。但是他不需要理解，他只需要服从命令，所以他照做了。他爬到床上，正面朝上躺下来。  
“不对，我要你趴着。”迪恩命令道，卡斯迪奥再次遵守了命令，他转过去趴着。卡斯迪奥抬头看向迪恩，迪恩站在他前面，紧贴着床边，又在打量他了。卡斯迪奥焦虑不安地挪来挪去，想知道接下来会发生什么。  
迪恩坐在卡斯迪奥的臀部位置附近的床沿，他的体重让床朝着他下陷了一些，卡斯迪奥不得不撑住自己来防止滑下去跌到迪恩的身上。  
“把腰带解开。”迪恩又下了一道命令。但是卡斯迪奥停住了，犹豫着，他询问地看向迪恩。迪恩瞪着他，咆哮着重复了一遍。卡斯迪奥马上就照做了，他伸手摸到自己的胯部，解开皮带，解开第一颗纽扣，拉下裤链。他等待迪恩进一步的指示。  
但是他没有等到。迪恩抚摸了他，卡斯迪心惊肉跳的地感觉到迪恩的手掌放在他要背部。迪恩很少触碰他，上次迪恩碰他只是为了教训他，差点把他的手拧断。  
卡斯迪奥喘着粗气，迪恩的另一只手滑进他的裤子里，他的手指蹭过他的臀部，伸进了他的内裤里，异常粗暴地一把把他的裤子和内裤扯了下来。卡斯迪奥的臀瓣暴露在空气中。  
“什么——”卡斯迪奥用手肘把自己撑起来，迷惑地开口问道，他不明白迪恩奇怪的动作是什么。  
“趴下。”迪恩说，用力地压住卡斯迪奥的背部。卡斯迪奥趴下了，不仅是因为迪恩摁着他，更因为迪恩命令他。他迷惑而焦虑地趴在那，脸颊上的热度因为尴尬而扩散开来。  
“你真的像个小孩，卡斯。你很虚弱，你刚变成人类，你的情感又裸露又简单，你渴望那么多关注，我每天有一半的时间都花在为你操心上。所以，这是个很合适你的惩罚。”  
卡斯迪奥正要问迪恩想做什么，但是他马上就不需要问了。迪恩扬起手掌用力抽在卡斯迪奥裸露的臀部上，响亮的臀肉抽打声还回荡在空气。  
卡斯迪奥因为惊讶和疼痛叫了出来，疼痛在他的臀部扩散开来。他本能地撑起手肘想要躲开，但是迪恩压在他背部的手不许他挪动。  
“别动。”迪恩的嗓音里含着警告，卡斯迪奥马上因为恐惧和后果而僵硬了，他停止了动作。他不需要久等，迪恩的大掌又落了下来，用力地拍击他的臀部。卡斯迪奥来得及咬住嘴唇之前又发出了一声哭叫，他死死的咬住下唇，准备承受好下一次掌掴。  
迪恩的大掌一次又一次地落在他翘起的臀部，轮流抽打着两边的臀瓣，直到卡斯迪奥感到他的整个臀部都是一团混乱的灼烧的疼痛感。每一次拍击都让他想大声哭叫，扭动着躲开，猛地弓起背来抵御疼痛。但是他用力地咬住嘴唇，尝到了嘴里的铁锈味，他强迫自己趴着一动不动，就像迪恩命令的那样。  
在二十次拍打之后（卡斯迪奥不自觉地数了）迪恩的手掌停留在卡斯迪奥的臀瓣上，轻柔的揣摩着他的臀瓣，这和刚刚狠心抽打他屁股的感觉完全不同。卡斯迪奥呜咽着，即使迪恩停止打他的屁股了，他的屁股还在抽痛。  
“我都没有用力打你。”迪恩的话里带着责备的语气。卡斯迪奥都没注意到迪恩已经在看着他了，直到迪恩伸手揣摩着他的脸颊，他泪珠打湿了他的手指。卡斯迪奥感到惊讶，他都没有意识到自己哭了。  
“去把脸洗干净。”迪恩说着站起来，“我们三十分钟后要出门。”  
卡斯迪奥点点头，摇摇晃晃地从床上坐起来。因为压到臀部的疼痛而丝丝抽气。他快速站起来，小心翼翼地避开他酸痛的屁股，提起裤子。他穿旧了的纯棉内裤就像砂纸一样，走到浴室的每一步都让他疼得龇牙咧嘴。  
但是比起疼痛，羞耻更让他痛苦和忏悔自己的过错。像个孩子一样裸露，服从于迪恩的力量之下，沦落到发出无法控制的哭喊和眼泪。这确实是一个合适的惩罚。他会尽最大的努力来避免被惩罚的。  
~  
距离卡斯迪奥被惩罚过去一周之后，他的每个行为都规规矩矩，小心翼翼。从迪恩嘴里说出来的每个字都被他一丝不荀地执行了。迪恩的抢被擦得雪亮，小刀锋削发即断。英帕拉从内到外焕然一新。而且他再次在洗衣任务上得到了信任。看见迪恩眼里的警告之后，卡斯迪奥非常、非常确定每件衣服都已经被合适的分到了洗衣机里，尤其是那些红色的衣服。  
他浑身轻松，感觉这么好，如果他不假思索的话，感觉像是快乐。他把工作做好的时候，迪恩还是既不微笑又不表扬他。但是不惹迪恩生气对卡斯迪奥来说已经足够好了。这能证明他是能干的、有用的。  
这就是为什么他第二次犯错的时候，他感觉比第一次糟糕得多。  
迪恩正在和萨姆一起讨论小镇里的案件，伪装成FBI来寻找上一起神秘死亡者的相关线索。卡斯迪奥提出要帮忙调查，但是被毫不犹豫地拒绝了。不过他们给了他另一项任务——在他们回来之前准备好晚餐。  
卡斯迪奥猜测他们会在七点钟回来，所以他尽可能地在七点之前一点准备晚餐，这样他们就能吃到热乎乎的食物了。他之前已经侦察过这个小镇了，找到了一个他知道迪恩和萨姆会喜欢的，并且可以提供外带的餐厅。他为萨姆买了一份满满的鸡肉蔬菜沙拉。为迪恩买了一份奶酪培根汉堡，大份薯条，加上一小包番茄酱。还有两杯可乐，他们喝可乐就像喝水一样。他们会喜欢这顿晚餐的。  
萨姆和迪恩在七点多一点的时候就回来了，卡斯迪奥很高兴自己预测的时间准确。当萨姆检查他的沙拉的时候，他对萨姆笑了一下，但是没有得到回应。迪恩拿出他的汉堡和薯条，看起来很高兴，但是他又看了看包里。他的脸扫兴地垮了下来。  
“伙计，我的派呢？”  
“派？”卡斯迪奥重复着，恐慌忽然淹没了他。派！他怎么能忘了派！迪恩爱派，就算他根本没说要买，他总是、总是严厉指责忘记买派的萨姆。“我……我不知道你想要派。”  
“我总是想要派。我不是总想要派吗，萨米？”迪恩转向他的兄弟来证实这一点。萨姆点点头，像往常一样，卡斯迪奥在的时候他就不说话，卡斯迪奥能在他面前说话已经是一种恩典了。  
“对不起，我下次会买派的。”卡斯迪奥快速地回答。“我不会忘记的。”  
“好吧，下次不要再犯错了。”迪恩说。他说到“错误”的时候，卡斯迪奥的脊椎都颤抖起来。他为萨姆在这个房间里感到庆幸，因为迪恩和萨姆都在忙着吃饭和讨论案件，他完全被遗忘了。  
直到晚上十一点以后，两个猎人开始打哈欠，蜷在他们各自的凳子上。调查进行得不太顺利，他们正在等待鲍比查阅文献。没多久，萨姆向疲惫投降了，回到自己的房间睡觉。  
卡斯迪奥也开始困了，他开始准备睡觉，从他的行李袋里拿出晚上要穿的衣服。  
“在你睡着之前。”迪恩懒懒地说，他头也不抬，还在翻阅桌上的笔记。“面朝下趴在床上。”  
卡斯迪奥听到迪恩的指令，马上站了起来，小心翼翼地盯着床铺，就在一星期前，他趴在那儿被迪恩长着老茧的手掌狠狠地惩罚了。他应该想到迪恩会因为派生气的。萨姆在房间里只是暂缓了迪恩对他的惩罚，并没有取消。  
“我不知道你想要派。”卡斯迪奥犹豫了一会之后决定为自己争辩。听见他的抗议可能只会让迪恩更生气，但是也许他能逃脱惩罚，逃避屁股被打得像樱桃一样通红的羞耻。  
“我没告诉你我要一个培根汉堡，你就记得很清楚。但是你把派忘了，你知道我总是想要派的。”  
“我下次会记住的，我保证。”  
“我知道你会的，因为我会打你的屁股让你记得牢牢的。现在你给我趴到床上去。”  
卡斯迪奥只好点点头。他一边解开腰带一边走到床边，轻轻地把它们拉下他翘起的臀部。面朝下趴在床上等着迪恩过来施舍他的惩罚。  
迪恩坐在卡斯迪奥身边，床又沿着他的位置下陷了。这次卡斯迪奥把头转过来盯着迪恩，迪恩伸手又把他的裤子下拉了一点，把它的位置调整到他喜欢的地方。  
“我要你数数。”迪恩把一只手放在卡斯迪奥的腰背部，另一只手抚摸着他的臀瓣。  
“数数？”卡斯迪奥疑惑地问。  
“数我打了多少次你的屁股，如果你没数出来的话，我会重新开始打你。明白了吗？”  
“嗯。“卡斯迪奥说，把自己对这完全不公平的惩罚的抗议通通咽回肚子里，试着让自己不要听起来那么可怜。  
卡斯迪奥感到手掌扬起带来的气流，被拍打的恐惧在他胸中打结。迪恩的大掌落了下来，重重地打在他臀部的中心，一次性拍到了两边臀瓣，手掌拍击臀肉的声音响亮地在空气中回荡。  
“一！“卡斯迪奥从被掌掴的震惊中回过神来，快速地哽咽着说了一个单词。他还没有缓过劲来，迪恩的大掌又落了下来，重重地对着他的右边臀瓣打下去，卡斯迪奥在抽噎着数出“二！”之前，本能地扭动着躲到左边。  
一开始迪恩的手掌挥得又狠又慢，但是卡斯迪奥数到六和七之后，迪恩开始加快速度，他的臀肉火辣辣的地刺痛，他喘息着，磕磕巴巴地匆忙报数，希望不要数漏了任何一下。  
卡斯迪奥哭喊着报出十一和十二，他感觉自己的臀肉要烧起来了，迪恩的每次掌掴都让他的臀部感觉像是爆炸开来一样又疼又热，即使迪恩用手牢牢地摁着他的后背，让他趴着不动，制止卡斯迪奥下意识的躲避。卡斯迪奥还是在床上滚来滚去，他无法控制自己的身体想要躲避无情的拍打。  
数到十七和十八的时候，卡斯迪奥感到充满了希望。上次迪恩停在了二十下。虽然迪恩打下来的时候还是很痛，但是他在连续拍打的疼痛中麻木了。他已经从上周的惩罚中知道了，即使迪恩停止拍打他的屁股，疼痛的灼烧感还是会无情地持续着，让他连着几个小时在英帕拉上坐立不安，尽量不让萨姆注意到他是如何蜷缩在自己的位置上。  
卡斯迪奥抽噎着数出二十，但是一瞬间，恐慌在他的胃里翻腾起来，他害怕迪恩还不肯停下。但是拍的间隔的时间越来越长了，他无法判断。迪恩把手放在他背上的时候，卡斯迪奥如释负重地迅速的吸了口气  
“你还会忘记派吗？”  
“永远不会！”卡斯迪奥保证道。他知道自己会在他们捕猎的每个小镇为迪恩找派。他每次都会为迪恩买派来让迪恩高兴，来纠正他的错误。  
“很好，那现在你可以从我床上起来了、”迪恩粗暴的说，轻推了一下卡斯迪奥。  
卡斯迪奥还是摇摇晃晃地小心翼翼地坐起来，他双手抱胸，从床上滑下来。他小心地避免了在他饱受虐待的臀部上施加压力，快速站起来，提起裤子，小心翼翼地往上提。当他的裤子提到臀部的时候，他小声的嘶嘶声。他一瘸一拐地走向卧室，还提着他的裤子，缓缓地调整裤子，所以这样迪恩就不会看到。  
他感觉着迪恩的掌掴带来的灼烧，疼痛席卷而来，他感觉又痛又羞愧。但是他没想到的是——他简直是疯了——热度窜上他的腹股沟，他在出乎意料地勃起了。  
卡斯迪奥一进浴室关上门，就握住自己短裤里硬了的阴茎。他对自己的反应感到又迷惑又尴尬。他想告诉自己这只是阴茎在床单上磨蹭的原因，这是他忽视了的身体的自然需求。但是他不太肯定。  
他承受着这样的疼痛的时候，他为什么会这么硬？他觉得他的身体很奇怪，与在最好的日子里相反，他从没停止做自己想要的，但这是最奇怪的。他只能满怀希望地抱着小小的侥幸心理，也许每天在浴室里花费一些额外的时间会减缓压力。  
~  
他们到另一个小镇捕猎的时候，有一个问题出现了。镇子上只有一个旅馆，而且只剩下一个房间。萨姆在发火，他们争辩着有一个人要去睡在英帕拉上，但是卡斯迪奥很高兴迪恩站在他这边，迪恩无视空气中的紧绷和尴尬，表示他们三个都应该睡在房间里。  
迪恩把他的东西放在其中一张床上又出去了。  
卡斯迪奥盯着萨姆看了一会，萨姆打开行李袋的时候还是故意无视他。自从卡斯迪奥试着在鲍比的图书馆里和萨姆交谈之后，这是几周以来的第一次，他感觉有些话要脱口而出，但是他马上提醒自己曾经给自己立下的规矩——不要跟萨姆交谈，直到他能够弥补自己的过错。他开始无所事事地摆弄自己的行李袋。  
迪恩几分钟后带着一个卷起来的睡袋回来了，迪恩把睡袋塞到卡斯迪奥怀里。它闻起来像是被遗忘了很久的发霉的味道。他好奇迪恩是从哪拿来的，他以前从来没看过这个。他不想知道迪恩平时是把它放在英帕拉的哪个地方才会让它闻起来这么糟糕。不过，他还是睡袋放在地板上打开，困难地拉下拉链，把睡袋铺平放在那，希望气味能够在他蜷缩进去之前消失掉。  
萨姆早早就上床休息了，隐约地表达了他对卡斯迪奥睡在那里的不满。迪恩还在熬夜，他在上网查资料，慢慢地喝着一瓶啤酒。卡斯迪奥两腿分开，趴在地上专心地看书。  
“你呆在那看起来很棒。”迪恩说，上下扫了卡斯迪奥两眼。  
卡斯迪奥看了看迪恩的表情，感到很迷惑，“你是什么意思？”  
“你看起来很棒，在地板上，在我床脚边上。”迪恩说得更清楚了一些。“这很合适你。”  
卡斯迪奥感到几周不曾出现的怒火席卷而来。迪恩把他比喻成一只狗——卑微地睡在他主人的脚边，好像很合适。他只希望他真的是一只狗。这些打击能轻而易举地取悦它们的主人，但是卡斯迪奥不是。  
“也许萨姆有自己的房间的时候，我也应该让你睡在那。”  
卡斯迪奥低下头，闭上眼睛，试图把怒火和绝望的感觉憋回去。他知道迪恩在煽动他，想从他这里得到一些生气的反应，看看他能逼他多远。  
“或者，你觉得睡在床上是你应得的吗？”迪恩打破了沉重的沉默，问道。卡斯迪奥明白了，迪恩其实是想要一个回答，但是他得谨慎地选择自己的用词。

“我不觉得这一切是我应得。”卡斯迪奥最终说，他抬头看了看迪恩。他希望迪恩会理解他话语里的双关——他话语里隐含的抗议。但是他也害怕迪恩会理解，然后迪恩会因为他胆敢说这样的话惩罚他。

“很好。明天，带着你的睡袋去自助洗衣店。它的臭味熏满了整个房间。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my update being late ! My final exams have occupied almost all my spare time this month.

Tastes Like Forgiveness  
DC_Derringer  
Chapter 3

“我真的不觉得我应该来这。”卡斯迪奥说，在正午毒辣的阳光下挪了挪脚步。他正站在一个光秃秃的屋顶上。他已经知道了他苍白的皮肤很容易被晒伤，猛烈的照射会把他皮肤晒成令人尴尬的红色，让他甚至不敢触摸自己晒伤的皮肤。鉴于他目前的窘境，这个想法只让他分心了一会。  
“别吵了，你发出太多背景杂音了。”卡斯迪奥已经熟悉了鲍比那种不快的，反复无常的，刻薄的语调。鲍比重新调整了一下他手中的窃听设备，让它更好地接收到迪克罗曼和那个苏福尔斯总医院来的医生的谈话内容。  
卡斯迪奥在鲍比身后慢慢踱步，手里端着迪恩扔到他怀里的猎枪，迪恩粗暴地警告他不要用枪射到自己的脚。卡斯迪奥觉得自己没有那么笨拙，但是他还是小心翼翼地握着那支枪。  
“我不知道你为什么带我来。”卡斯迪奥继续说道，无视了鲍比原先关于背景杂音的警告。“迪恩捕猎的时候从来不带上我。我不是很有用。”  
“你只要看好我的背后就行了。”鲍比心不在焉地说，他的眼睛盯着窗外，“如果你看见人了，要么大喊，要么开枪。”  
卡斯迪奥看着手里的猎枪，他知道这是什么。他曾经成功地使用过一次——射中了一个正要咬上萨姆的被丧尸病毒感染的人类。但是那之前他都没有用过枪，他怀疑第二次是否也会如此幸运。虽然如此，他还是一直环视屋顶四周，希望没有什么东西过来。  
“你知道的，”鲍比说，他暂时地转过身。 “你失去了你所有的天使魔力，不代表你完全没用了。我们这些渺小的人类照样活得好好的。”  
“可是你有丰富的经验。”  
“那你他妈的也可以开始学点东西了。别为你已经失去的东西而消沉了。想想你能做什么。你有一个年轻，健康的身体。锻炼会让你变得更好”  
“怎么做？”  
“该死的，我不知道。”鲍比火大，他的声音里透出一股讽刺的意味。“也许你该问问那两个打击邪恶势力的混蛋。他们还是知道一两件事的。”  
“你是说那两个恨我而且几乎不跟我讲话的‘混蛋’吗？”卡斯迪奥也在自己的语调里加上了一点讽刺。和鲍比在一起呆久了之后，他开始喜欢鲍比了。也许是因为鲍比对他和对迪恩或者萨姆都是一样刻薄。  
“你听着——”鲍比正从窗户边上转过来讲话，忽然他瞪大眼睛，大吼道，“小心！”  
卡斯迪奥猛地转过身，握紧枪杆，乱打了一枪，正中一个利维坦的脸部，几乎爆掉了它的头。旁边那个利维坦吼叫着，被鲍比一枪爆头。虽然两秒之后，那两个怪物就愈合了。  
“跑！”鲍比大喊，卡斯迪奥从未如此迅速而乐意地遵守了命令。  
利维坦恢复的间隙里，卡斯迪奥和鲍比全速奔跑，几乎从消防通道一路滚下楼梯，冲回迪恩和萨姆所在的安全车内。  
卡斯迪奥和鲍比安全上车之后，迪恩马上踩动油门，那两个利维坦和其他利维坦一起追着他们到了停车场，还追在车后。迪恩开车冲出了停车点，直到开到安全屋都没有减速。  
“你有什么发现吗？” 他们的肾上腺素停止猛烈上升之后，迪恩问。  
“没，时间不够。迪克的办公桌上有些有趣的图纸，但是没时间看。”  
“该死的。”  
“你知道的，你应该训练卡斯，教他用枪。他刚刚凑巧开枪打中了一个利维坦，但是你不能指望他每次都这么好运。他可以是一个好后援。”鲍比用一种不赞成迪恩的语调说。他的建议是合情合理的。  
卡斯迪奥心头一暖，在某种程度上，鲍比已经在夸奖他了。像鲍比辛格会表扬别人一样表扬他。即使他误解了，这种感觉还是很好。  
“好啊，等我从拯救这该死的世界中抽出点时间来的时候。”迪恩说。  
卡斯迪奥知道他不会得到任何枪击训练了，也不会有搏击训练了，或者随便什么能让他变成一个有效率的猎人的训练。他的一部分感觉自己被侮辱了，那部分的他曾经是一个战士，一个优秀的战士。但是另一部分的他很高兴免于肩负这种责任。鲍比跑上车子放松下来之后，卡斯迪奥的心脏还在疯狂地跳动，他的手还在颤抖，还能感受到自己扳机的后座力。如果鲍比没有及时回头会怎么样呢？如果利维坦伤害了他们？或者杀了他们？用他自己脆弱的人类肉体参与捕猎的话，对他而言，这种迪恩和萨姆一直在做的工作太可怕了。  
鲍比回到鲁夫斯的旧木屋。那儿是他们的大本营。温切斯特兄弟和卡斯迪奥再次上路了。卡斯迪奥无所事事地想着，好奇自己为什么又被带上路了。前一个晚上，鲍比骂骂咧咧地对迪恩提出，卡斯迪奥可以和他一起呆在小木屋里。但是，第二天早上，卡斯迪奥被叫醒了，他们让他在一个小时内准备好，就是这样了。他们又开始启程，他不能留下来陪着鲍比，逃避迪恩惩罚的小小缓刑结束了。  
卡斯迪奥发现自己差不多是一周被惩罚一次，他有些时候怀疑那不是因为他犯错了，只是因为迪恩就是想打他屁股，提醒他自己的地位。迪恩自己编造规矩，不告诉卡斯迪奥，却希望前天使知道它们。然后卡斯迪奥不知道的时候迪恩就会惩罚他。  
卡斯迪奥因为不知道迪恩想要早起开车而被打屁股。他因为给迪恩买了他能找到的最便宜的剃须刀而被打屁股，那个剃须刀是迪恩要求的，但是他不明白什么是迪恩说的最便宜的有三层刀片的剃须刀。他还会因为第一个洗澡打湿了地板而被打屁股。  
卡斯迪奥应该被迪恩如此缺乏原则而激怒的，迪恩的行为让他无法学习规则，提升自我。但是归咎于他从迪恩落下的大掌里获得的罪恶的快感，迪恩拍打他的屁股的时候，他谨慎地蹭进床垫里。他已经几乎不把这当做是一种惩罚了，实际上，他不得不小心一些，避免在迪恩命令他脱裤子趴到床上去的时候表现得过于兴奋。并且他不得不在一瘸一拐地走进浴室之前小心地藏起自己坚硬的阴茎。  
他唯一不满的就是，这种惩罚是无法预测的。卡斯迪奥永远不知道他什么时候会被惩罚，或者为什么会被惩罚。他无法得到惩罚，除非迪恩想。  
这让卡斯迪奥有了一个想法，他可以打破那些他知道真的会惹迪恩生气的规矩。  
~  
卡斯迪奥被踢醒了，不重，但是也令人不舒服。他猛地睁开眼，看见了迪恩冒火的绿眼睛。在微弱的晨光中，猎人阴沉地走近他。  
“卡斯迪奥，你昨天晚上是不是忘了什么？”迪恩低吼道。卡斯迪奥听见迪恩叫了他的全名，他就知道自己有麻烦了。他严肃地眯起眼看向迪恩，装出一副迷惑和困倦的样子，其实，他的脉搏早就开始加速了，他全部的感官都因为接下来要发生的事情而紧绷着。  
“忘了？”他重复了迪恩的话，仍然装出一副迷惑的样子。  
“你每天晚上都要做三件事。给英帕拉补充物资，检查防御设施，还有呢？”  
“清洁枪支。”卡斯迪奥嘟哝着低下头，尽力让自己看起来是一副悔恨的样子。  
“你知道清洁枪支是多么重要的一件事情吧。我不能在战斗的时候用一把卡住的枪。你想让我的枪在战斗的时候卡住吗？”  
“不，我很抱歉。我不知道为什么我忘记了，我现在马上就清理它们。”  
“你等会再去清理它们。“迪恩着朝他的床扬了扬下巴。  
卡斯迪奥安静而温顺地走过去趴在迪恩的床上，解开他的睡裤，拉低它。他的手在颤抖，他解开腰间的绳子的时候还在颤抖，他希望迪恩把这认作是恐惧而不是期待。  
“你今天得挨三十下。”迪恩坐到了卡斯迪奥臀部边上的位置。“因为你应该对枪更了解。但是今天，我不想听见你发出一点声音。如果你出声了，我就会打四十下。明白了吗？”  
卡斯迪奥点点头，当他听见迪恩承诺了更多的惩罚之后，他的心差点跳出喉咙。也许他甚至可以再次不守规矩。他仔细考虑着要不要故意叫出声。他好奇他是否能够仅靠被打屁股到达高潮，或许他还是需要加上额外的手部刺激来得到高潮。这太冒险了，所以他决定尽最大的努力不要发出声音。  
迪恩马上就开始掌掴他了，第一下的时候，卡斯迪奥从喉咙里发出了一声小小的喘息。迪恩的大掌落下得又狠又快，几乎把卡斯迪奥打得撞进了床垫里，他的阴茎蹭过床单。卡斯迪奥早就硬了，他的阴茎肿胀着，迪恩手掌的热度传递过来。他允许自己急促地喘着粗气，但是迪恩打在他屁股上的每一下逼迫出的咽呜和喘息，他都迫使自己咽了回去。  
这比他预料得要难。以前，他都能够通过叫喊来发泄疼痛。以前迪恩会允许他哭喊，喘息和咽呜。一开始，卡斯迪奥这样做是因为疼痛，但是他后来发现疼痛的呼喊和狂喜的呼喊的声音是相似的，迪恩没有发现他的声音何时改变了。他不再咽下自己脱口而出的哭喊，相反地，他要忍住冲刷过身体的热潮。  
现在，他被迫保持安静，他只想要翻滚扭动，呻吟着，在迪恩把他的臀瓣打得通红的时候，把阴茎蹭进床垫里。他怕自己要咬穿自己的嘴唇。卡斯迪奥把手塞进嘴里，咬着自己的指关节。他强忍住呻吟，用深呼吸来减弱呻吟。  
迪恩已经打了他二十下了，卡斯迪奥感到难以忍受，他无法强忍着不发出声音了。他的整个身体像着了火一样，他的快感，比以往来得更为强烈。他能感到自己的阴茎在抽搐，流出的前液打湿了他睡裤的前端。就让他再对迪恩隐瞒一件事吧。  
他闭上眼睛，狠狠地咬住指关节，准备好被迪恩再次拍打，试着让自己数着接下来的次数，这样他就能知道什么时候结束了，那时候他就能一瘸一拐地走进浴室里，释放迪恩不知道自己已经施加给他的压力了。  
迪恩打完第三十下的时候，他把手掌放在卡斯迪奥发烫的臀瓣上。卡斯迪奥颤抖地吸了口气，惩罚终于结束了。他的身体紧绷。他焦虑不安地等待着迪恩命令他离开床，希望得到允许去淋浴。  
“你做得很好。”迪恩低语道，捏了捏卡斯迪奥快要烧起来的屁股，卡斯迪奥畏缩了一下，他的阴茎在身下抽搐了一下，但是他还是一言不发。“你已经习惯了，你甚至都不哭了。”  
虽然卡斯迪奥还在保持沉默，他抬起头谨慎地看了迪恩一眼。迪恩通常不会再惩罚他之后说话的，除了命令他离开之外。迪恩跟他对视着，研究着他，卡斯迪奥感觉自己在男人强烈的视线下越来越热了。  
“也许我应该开始用皮带，而不是我的手。你觉得呢？”迪恩问。  
卡斯迪奥闭上眼睛，想象着皮带鞭打在他的臀部和大腿的感觉，把他的臀部抽的遍布鞭痕和一片通红，给他带来疼痛和愉悦。他的阴茎因为想象而抽动，这让他兴奋了起来，他颤抖起来。  
“我不会打你那么多下，也许只是十下。”迪恩用比往常更温柔的语气说，他的声音里带着抚慰。卡斯迪奥意识到迪恩错把他兴奋的颤抖当成了恐惧的战栗。他感到好奇，原来迪恩会说这样安慰人的话。  
“你可以做任何你喜欢的。”卡斯迪奥说，他现在能开口讲话了，能够表现出他的羞耻，因为罪孽而请求原谅了。  
“我会考虑的。现在去洗澡吧，可是不要在里面呆太久了，不然我会再抽你的屁股。”  
卡斯迪奥点点头，小心翼翼地做起来，很好地让他的身体远离迪恩，他调整着裤子，拉下T恤。他快速地走进浴室，知道他的淋浴会很快结束的，他一摸到自己的阴茎就知道了，只要再套弄几下他就会高潮了。  
~  
卡斯迪奥小心地控制自己故意犯错的频率。太频繁的话，迪恩可能会怀疑他是存心的，或者觉得他真的很没用，不想继续把他留在身边了。如果他犯的错误太严重了，迪恩可能会用比打屁股更可怕的事情来惩罚他，他不确定自己会喜欢那样。所以，迪恩让他去做关于英帕拉的事情的时候，他从来不敢搞砸。  
他的错误必须是很小的，不定期的。所以他大部分的空闲时间都在想如何能从迪恩那里得到惩罚。这样他就能控制被惩罚的频率了——在他想被惩罚的时候得到惩罚。知道自己能够按自己的方式获得迪恩的惩罚，而不是猝不及防地被惩罚，他发现自己对于任务不那么焦虑不安了。  
当然，他还是会时不时犯一些真的错误。但是他不会因为迪恩反复无常的怒火而生气了，他知道自己能得到自己想要的。  
几周以来，一切都运作得很好。  
卡斯迪奥正在解他牛仔裤上的纽扣，准备趴到迪恩床上去。迪恩外出捕猎的时候，他在一张床上午睡，被回来的迪恩抓到了。迪恩说，这会是一次非常漫长的惩罚，因为卡斯迪奥应该更有自知之明。而且卡斯迪奥显然是故意的，觉得他自己不会被抓到。  
卡斯迪奥趴在正确的位置上后，迪恩就习惯性地坐到他旁边。他用大掌拍击着卡斯迪奥的臀肉，他越来越用力，毫不留情，但卡斯迪奥沉醉其中。愉悦的喘息从他唇间溢出，他咬唇忍了回去，把它们装成疼痛的噪声。他夹紧臀瓣，在床上扭动，好像他想要逃离迪恩的无情的掌掴，其实，他想要更多。  
但是十五下之后，迪恩忽然把他的手移开，停止了拍打。  
卡斯迪奥屏住呼吸，迷惑和惊讶涌上心头。他转过头询问地看向迪恩，为什么这么早就停止惩罚了。  
“转过来。”迪恩眼神严肃，但是嘴角上扬。  
“什么？”卡斯迪奥问，他很久没有感到的恐惧忽然淹没了他。他几乎忘记了这种感觉——让他心脏狂跳，胃部打结。  
“转过来。背朝下。”迪恩说。卡斯迪奥没有马上遵守他的命令，使他的声音更严厉了。但是他的嘴角还是挂着一丝坏笑，  
“为——为什么？”卡斯迪奥问，试图拖延时间。他硬的发疼，他的阴茎在内裤里明显地肿胀起来。如果他转过来，迪恩不可能不注意到的。  
“因为我让你转过来。”迪恩说道，语气里带着明显的威胁。  
卡斯迪奥发出了一声咽呜。躲不掉了。如果他继续拒绝，他不确定迪恩会做什么。伤害他？离开他？他没有继续趴着的借口，也没有不遵守命令的理由。所以最后，卡斯迪奥紧闭双眼，好像这样他就能隐身了似的，他转了过来。  
卡斯迪奥躺在那几秒，因为恐惧而僵住了。他以为迪恩看见他令人羞愧的状况的时候会猛地吸气。他以为迪恩会因为他隐瞒秘密而生气——从惩罚中获取愉悦。他以为自己会得到指责，厌恶，或许甚至是对他可怜的状态的嘲笑。  
他没想到迪恩会抓住他的阴茎，还狠狠地捏了一下。  
当卡斯迪奥感到自己的阴茎被抓住的时候，他的眼睛睁得大大的，发出了一声喘息。接着在迪恩攥紧他的阴茎的时候发出了一声无助的咽呜。他睁得大大的眼睛看向迪恩，发现迪恩盯着他的阴茎，眼神热切地研究着它。他看起来有点生气，但不是很惊讶。  
“你是故意磨蹭床单的，对不对？”迪恩问，视线仍然没有从卡斯迪奥的阴茎上移开。他的手还放在上面，握着它，但是没有移动。  
“嗯。”卡斯迪奥快速地回答。  
“而且你这样做已经有一段时间了，对吗？”  
“嗯。”卡斯迪奥轻易地又承认了，回答的和刚才一样快。  
“我有告诉你惩罚结束了吗？我有告诉你在我打了你的屁股之后你可以在浴室里手淫吗？”迪恩用更低沉更沙哑的声音问他。  
“没有……对不起……但是我想——”  
“谁告诉你想的？”迪恩咆哮起来打断他。“我告诉你服从我——做我说的任何事情。你却做了这个来代替。”迪恩说，并且用力地捏了一下卡斯迪奥的阴茎。  
“不是这样开始的。我只想——”  
“我知道你想要什么。你想被惩罚。相信我。我很乐意。所以，现在把你的裤子，还有你的内裤都给我脱掉。张开大腿。”  
卡斯迪奥屏住呼吸，试图去弄懂这道命令。但是他不明白。他只知道自己害怕迪恩的怒火，还有迪恩接下来的新惩罚。他很肯定自己不会喜欢的。但是，他还有勇气发问，“为什么？”  
迪恩看了他一会，似乎不打算回答，因为他通常不回答卡斯迪奥的问题。但是他忽然坏笑了一下。  
“因为你的老二翻了个错误。当某人犯错的时候，他们就会被打屁股。”  
卡斯迪奥吞了口口水，闭紧眼睛来抵挡自己的恐惧。他忍不住战栗了起来，他想到迪恩粗糙的大掌掌掴他敏感的阴茎。迪恩的大掌拍打到他臀肉上是令人兴奋的，但是在双腿之间同样的疼痛……他肯定自己不会勃起的。  
但是他知道自己必须、必须对迪恩让步，去服从他，追随他。如果他还想被宽恕的话，如果他还想让自己对猎人来说有用的话，他不得不忍受迪恩对他的任何索求。  
所以他按迪恩说的做了，脱掉自己的裤子和内裤。在他腹部聚集的恐惧已经让他的阴茎萎靡了一些。让他感到又暴露又无助。他按迪恩说的大大地张开了大腿，躺平。等待着迪恩的下一步动作。  
迪恩观察着卡斯迪奥脱掉衣服，摆好姿势。他的眼睛凝视着堕落天使，观察着他的四肢，研究者他的表情，然而他脸上的表情深不可测。卡斯迪奥一准备好，迪恩就坐到床尾，在卡斯迪奥张开的腿间。他进一步地观察着卡斯迪奥，把他的腿分的更开。卡斯迪奥的脚被拉得挂在了床外，他的脚踝悬在床沿边。卡斯迪奥感到自己大腿内侧的肌肉紧绷起来，但是他一言不发，静静地等待着。  
“我会打你十下。”迪恩缓缓地说，靠得离卡斯迪奥的阴茎更近。“如果你试着合拢双腿，我会打你十五下。你明白了吗？”  
卡斯迪奥立刻温顺地点点头，迪恩似乎在为他的反应而高兴。没再说别的话，迪恩扬起大掌，狠狠地打在了他的阴茎上。卡斯迪奥感到疼痛从胸口蔓延到咽喉，不禁发出了一声痛苦的喊叫，他下意识地想要合拢双腿，保护他身上极其敏感的部位。但是一个小小的声音警告他不要，他紧绷起来，保持双腿大开。  
卡斯迪奥又一次哭喊出来，当迪恩抽打他的阴茎的时候，他腿间敏感的肉块无助地垂下了。每次抽打之后，迪恩都会给他时间缓过来，让疼痛深入卡斯迪奥，穿越他的身躯，最终在等待下一次抽打，变成胃里翻腾的恐惧。  
迪恩前五下缓缓地，持续地集中在抽打卡斯迪奥的阴茎上。迪恩从一边抽到另一边，嘴角还噙一丝笑容。卡斯迪奥感到这就像一直猫咪在玩弄一只老鼠。但是迪恩接着改变了手的角度，用另一只手握住卡斯迪奥的阴茎。他快速地猛拍了卡斯迪奥的囊球五下，他每次掌掴都在卡斯迪奥腿间响起响亮的啪啪声，越来越快，几乎不给卡斯迪奥喘息的时间。卡斯迪奥都没注意到迪恩其实已经停止打他了，因为疼痛还是在他双腿之间跳动，身体的其余部分也在痛。  
忽然，迪恩伸手抓住他的衬衫衣领，径直把他拉了起来，和迪恩面对面坐着。卡斯迪奥的视线掠过迪恩的面庞，迪恩看起来比以前都要愉快，甚至在卡斯迪奥以前表现得很好，服从命令的时候也没有这样满意过。  
“这是我想看到的。“迪恩低沉地说，他凝视着卡斯迪奥的面庞。这让卡斯迪奥呆了一会，他才意识到自己又哭了，冰冷的泪珠在他尴尬而发烫的脸上滑过。他已经很久都没有因为迪恩打他屁股而哭泣了。  
迪恩站起来，俯视着卡斯迪奥。他紧握着卡斯迪奥的脸颊，用拇指擦去他肌肤上的泪珠。迪恩的动作是那么温柔，惩罚的灼烧感还在他腿间。卡斯迪奥低下头蹭进迪恩的手掌。  
于是卡斯迪奥看见了，迪恩裤子里明显的凸起，就像卡斯迪奥不久之前那样紧紧地绷在牛仔裤里。卡斯迪奥奇怪地抬头看了看迪恩，他看不懂迪恩的表情。  
“你觉得你是唯一一个享受这件事的人吗？”迪恩问，他过去时常挂在嘴边的坏笑像幽灵一样重新闪现在他在嘴角。卡斯迪奥有几个月没看到迪恩的笑容了。他总能从一个露齿笑中马上联想到迪恩，也总会想起他对巧妙地对可爱的女服务员露出的坏容。他想念迪恩的笑容。  
卡斯迪奥下定决心。他需要接受和喜爱。所以他不假思索地把头往前伸，蹭上迪恩的阴茎，用他的脸颊摩擦着男人裤子里火热的勃起，感受着迪恩有多硬。  
迪恩瞬间呻吟了起来，尽管惊讶于卡斯迪奥的动作，他接受了，并且往前推了推。用阴茎在卡斯迪奥的脸颊快速而熟练地磨蹭，好像他们已经做过几百次了一样。  
卡斯迪奥几乎要倒到床上了，他的大部分体重都压在迪恩身上。当迪恩往回的时候。卡斯迪奥着迷地观察着，看着迪恩开始松开皮带，解纽扣和拉下裤链。他把他的牛仔裤和内裤一起拉了下来，他的坚硬的沉甸甸的的阴茎弹了出来，离卡斯迪奥的脸只有几英寸。  
“张嘴。”迪恩命令道。卡斯迪奥马上颤抖着遵守了，因为他心中澎湃着渴望，他分开唇瓣。  
迪恩的阴茎马上滑进卡斯迪奥渴望的小嘴里。迪恩的手滑进卡斯迪奥的头发里把他往前拉进自己怀里。卡斯迪奥从喉咙里发出了小小的嘟哝声，闭上眼睛。迪恩的味道充满了他的嘴，就是他裤子里充满的浓郁的麝香味。他徒然地想迪恩刚洗完澡出来会是什么味道。  
“用上你的舌头，舔顶端。”迪恩指导他，往后靠了一点，让他的龟头正对着卡斯迪奥的嘴唇。卡斯迪奥点点头照做了，用舌头舔弄着迪恩的龟头，探索着他的形状和味道。他专注地听着迪恩发出的声音，在心中默记什么动作会让迪恩呻吟。  
“吸它。小心你的牙齿，把你的舌头放在这……”迪恩温柔地喃喃着，鼓励地指导卡斯。他的声音在房间里容易飘散，卡斯迪奥急切地听着。这是他想做的；简单明了的指导。他想被指导去做什么，怎么去做，怎么变得对迪恩有用。如果这是迪恩想从他这里得到的东西，他乐于去学习。  
很快，迪恩的指导声支吾着变成嘟哝和呻吟。他用手抓紧卡斯迪奥的头发，加快摆动臀部的速度，开始插进卡斯迪奥的嘴里，然后马上拔出来。他的阴茎偶尔抽插得太用力了，戳到了卡斯迪奥的咽喉深处，让卡斯迪奥感到窒息。一声粗糙的令人窒息地眼泪刺痛了他的眼睛。  
“吞下去。”迪恩命令道。虽然在卡斯迪奥的嘴里灌满了精液前，这是他得到的唯一警告。但是他愉快地遵守了，马上把精液吞了下去，不想让它们从他嘴里流下去。最后一波精液溅到他的舌头上，卡斯迪奥思考着迪恩的味道，他的精液尝起来和自己的不一样。他好奇地用手指沾了一滴舔了舔，觉得不太好吃。  
迪恩慢慢地把他的阴茎从卡斯迪奥嘴里拔出来，最后的冲刺之后，他松开了卡斯迪奥的头发。他把阴茎移开的时候，还盯着卡斯迪奥，没有打破眼神接触。他的眼睛微微合拢，但是瞳孔扩大，看起来满足而放松。  
“很好。”迪恩温柔地说，这是自从迪恩命令他做事之后，他得到的第一个表扬。  
他回味着迪恩精液的味道，跟他自己的相比——更为苦涩的咸味。但是里面还有一些东西，一种奇怪的味道，他不认为人类有限的感官足以品尝出来。但是它仍然存在，即使它只是一个暗示，但是卡斯迪奥肯定，它是宽恕的味道。

“你看起来被微波炉烤过了一样。”迪恩在萨姆走过来吃早饭的时候说。卡斯迪奥还呆在旅店里。他对自己人类的身体还不适应，也吃不惯温切斯特兄弟早上偏好的油腻的食物。他通常单独吃一些简单的食物。  
萨姆阴沉沉地看了他一眼，从口袋里掏出一支香蕉放在柜台上。  
“帮我个帮，你在肏你男朋友的的时候把他的嘴塞上，行吗？”  
“男朋友？肏？你他妈的在说什么？”  
“听他像个发情的婊子一样呻吟已经够糟的了，现在我还得被他穿透墙壁的尖叫声吵醒？没门。把他的嘴塞上。”  
“嘿，我们没有——”  
“我不在乎你在跟他搞什么，”萨姆马上打断他。“你才是那个坚持要他跟着我们的人，这不代表我得跟他好好相处。如果你想原谅他，很好。但是我不想听，好吗？”  
“我还没原谅他，萨姆。”  
“你快要原谅他了。我能看出来，从你看他的样子，你对待他的方式。你正在原谅他，原谅他对我做的，迪恩。原谅他对我们做的。”  
“我没有原谅他。我只是没像你那样生他的气。他犯了一个错误，可他正在尽力弥补。”  
“对，整个旅店都听见他是怎么弥补你的了。”萨姆还是瞪着他的兄弟。  
“不是你想的那样，萨米。”  
“那你就该记住他对我们做了什么，迪恩。如果你想原谅他，我不能阻止你，只是不要期望我跟你一样。”  
~  
和萨姆一起调查过附近后，迪恩回到旅馆。  
“过来。”迪恩说，把那只香蕉递给卡斯迪奥。“这是萨姆给你的礼物。”  
卡斯迪奥从自己的调查中抽空看了看那只香蕉。他怀疑地看着那只香蕉，又看了看迪恩。“为什么萨姆要给我一份礼物？而且为什么是香蕉？”他盯着这块小小的正方形红布看，上面有黑白相间的佩斯利涡漩纹花呢。  
“显然你已经吵到他睡觉了，他想让我在夜间活动的时候，把你的嘴塞住，。”  
羞耻的感觉忽然淹没了卡斯迪奥，他的脸颊变得通红。屈服于迪恩的惩罚已经够糟的了——疼痛，令人尴尬。但是让萨姆知道这件事，简直让他羞耻到无法承受。  
“你……你告诉他的？”卡斯迪奥问，忽然怒从心起，他甚至有点感到被背叛了。迪恩从不在萨姆面前提起这件事，总是等到别人都不在场的时候才惩罚他。他以为这是个秘密——迪恩和他的秘密。  
“没有。显然是你，他说‘我肏你的时候’，你‘呻吟得像个发情的婊子。’”  
卡斯迪奥猛地抬头，直直地看进迪恩的眼睛，他的疑惑快要满出来了。“肏？”他问，因为肯定，他听错了。  
“我在打你屁股的时候，萨姆都以为我在肏你。你真的一直都很享受你的屁股被打，对吧？”  
“第一次的时候没有……”卡斯迪奥找了个蹩脚的借口。  
“好吧。”迪恩翻了个白眼。他还是有点恼火，卡斯迪奥一开始就已经在他的惩罚里享受乐趣了。“好吧，他的意思是你叫得太大声了。尤其是昨天晚上。我不能让你总吵醒他，妨碍他睡觉。所以我惩罚你的时候，把那个戴上。顺便，我想到了另外一点；我需要你和萨姆好好相处。”  
“萨姆恨我……我不觉得我们的关系可以改善。呆在他身边已经不断地提醒我自己是怎么辜负他的。”卡斯迪奥可怜地说。他渴望再次成为萨姆的朋友，但是他知道这几乎不可能。有些时候，他真希望自己没能从那个蓄水库中生还。也许那样，他的死亡会为他赢取一丝同情。  
“别想东想西的，按我说的去做。不然我们就要用上那个口塞了。”  
“你……你不能因为这个惩罚我。”卡斯迪奥争辩道，这种不公平让他非常恐慌。就算迪恩威胁要为此惩罚他，他也无法控制萨姆的情感，他无法强迫另一个猎人再次喜欢他。  
“我当然可以了。”迪恩愉快地说。“而且我会用上这个。”迪恩从外套里面拿出一只皮质马鞭，开玩笑般地在卡斯迪奥面前挥舞了一下。“我在一个新奇小店看见它的，我想起了你。”  
“我不知道该对萨姆做什么。”卡斯迪奥，用滚烫的视线盯着那只小鞭子，颤抖着想象它抽在他两腿之间的感觉——尖锐、坚硬。“他甚至不看我一眼。告诉我怎么办。”  
“慢慢来，卡斯。让自己变得对他有用，像你对我做的这样。呃。”他停顿了一下，危险而深思熟虑地说：“不能像对我一样。如果你敢给萨姆口交，我会抽你的老二直到把你抽晕过去。”  
卡斯迪奥重重地咽了一口口水，不知道迪恩是认真的还只是在戏弄他。他差不多肯定迪恩只是在戏弄他，但是他不想冒险，所以他开始好好地琢磨怎么修复他和萨姆的关系。

 

第三章全部贴完了【捂脸】  
【呃……高能预警……下一章……还是会出现抽打阴茎的情节 雷的请闪避  
还有抽……小穴……】


	4. Chapter 4

卡斯迪奥一直想着迪恩会因为他的失败而惩罚他这件事，他强迫自己去和萨姆恢复友谊，他要做的就是像迪恩建议过的那样——变得对萨姆有用。  
卡斯迪奥背着一个装满脏衣服的行李包站在萨姆门前，鼓起勇气敲了敲门。萨姆用缓慢的速度打开门，他给了卡斯迪奥一个危险的表情。他肯定已经从猫眼里看见了卡斯迪奥。  
“我正要去洗衣店。我能把你的衣服也拿上吗？”卡斯迪奥温顺地问。他避开了萨姆的眼神，并且憎恨自己没有勇气去看他。  
萨姆面无表情地盯着他看了一会，一言不发，当着卡斯迪奥的面猛地把门关上了。卡斯迪奥叹息了一声。他本来就不期盼萨姆的态度会有什么转变，只好转身去洗他和迪恩的衣服了。  
一天的捕猎结束后，卡斯迪奥主动提出帮萨姆拎行李袋，萨姆把他自己的行李袋落在车里了，里面装着了FBI的徽章还有各种各样写着萨姆的假名的信用卡申请。作为最后的努力，卡斯迪奥还给他带了一块巧克力蛋糕。但是萨姆转身向卡斯迪奥挥了一拳，卡斯迪奥几乎没能闪避开来，把蛋糕掉到了地上。卡斯迪奥羞愧地跑回了他和迪恩共有的那间房。卡斯迪奥一到房间，迪恩就期待地看着他。  
“我试过了。”卡斯迪奥可怜地说。  
“但是失败了？”迪恩轻柔地问他，同时站起来翻找他的行李包，拿出那根皮马鞭。  
“迪恩，求你了！这只是一天而已，我已经尽了我最大的努力！这不公平！”卡斯迪奥争辩着，光是看见那只冷酷无情的皮鞭就让他的睾丸几乎都从内收紧起来。  
“你已经尽全力了？”迪恩怀疑的问。  
“我有，我发誓。”卡斯迪奥坚持道。  
迪恩深思熟虑地考虑了一会。缓缓地，他把那只皮鞭放在桌子上。虽然卡斯迪奥还是很警觉，不过他允许自己小小地从胸膛里呼出一口气。  
“你确实努力了。”迪恩若有所思地说。“所以我们做点不一样的。”  
迪恩走到床尾坐下，拍拍大腿说：“把你的裤子脱了，趴到我大腿上。屁股朝上。”  
卡斯迪奥毫不犹豫地照做了，虽然不知道该期待什么，不过他已经习惯于迪恩奇怪的要求了。他脱下自己的裤子和内裤，伸展身体趴到迪恩的腿上，手和膝盖撑在床沿上。接着，他耐心地等待着迪恩，无论接下来他要做的是什么。  
“你喜欢被打屁股，不是吗，卡斯？”迪恩问，用大掌磨蹭着卡斯迪奥赤裸的臀瓣。卡斯迪奥无法否认，所以他点了点头。他的心跳漏了一拍，他希望迪恩会打他屁股，因为他知道那永远不会再发生了。  
“我会打你屁股。”迪恩说，卡斯迪奥的心又颤抖起来。“但是，如果我打你屁股的时候你硬了，我会用鞭子抽你的老二。所以，我打你屁股的时候，你最好尽力别表现得像个淫荡的小婊子一样。 ”  
“多少下？”卡斯迪奥问，他的喉咙发干。  
“呃……不确定。我打完的时候会告诉你的。”  
卡斯迪奥啜泣一声，因为迪恩的回答是开放性的，他不知道自己能坚持多久，但是他还没抱怨，迪恩的手掌就忽然落在他挺翘的臀部上。令人头脑发麻而陶醉的热度席卷了卡斯迪奥的身体，疼痛和愉悦混杂在一起迷惑了他的大脑，冲向他两腿之间那根背叛他的性器。  
第一次感到自己有勃起的迹象时，卡斯迪奥尖锐地抽泣了一声，他马上把拳头塞进嘴里，紧闭双眼，想象皮鞭狠狠地快速抽在他两腿之间，他打了个寒颤，腿间的热度冷却了一些。  
迪恩的大掌无情地打在他的臀肉上，但是卡斯迪奥无法预知迪恩的挥掌速度和落点。有时候又轻又快，噼里啪啦地打在他的皮肤上，让他的臀肉感到刺痛。有时迪恩的大掌挥得很用力，打得卡斯迪奥整个身体向前冲去，使他的阴茎在迪恩的大腿上磨蹭。卡斯迪奥想着那只鞭子，他已经领教过了，这让他在迪恩带来的热度里稍稍冷却了一些。  
卡斯迪奥往自己脑袋里塞满了其他不会让自己勃起的想法，让自己的阴茎在拍打之中还能保持控制。他想着清洁枪支——令人发呆的无聊的活动。他想着迪恩把他骨折的手指重新接回去的时候他晕了过去，疼痛对他新生的人类躯体来说是如此清晰，。他想着萨姆眼里冷酷死寂的神情。他想着萨姆的眼睛的时候，绝对不会硬起来。  
但是他发现自己还想起了迪恩的眼睛，那双眼睛和萨姆的有相似的绿色的阴影，他想起了过去，他们在他做错事情的时候看他的方式。想起了迪恩命令他趴到床上的坚定的样子。想起另一个晚上他们如何擦出火花，他发现迪恩的阴茎勃起了，并且把迪恩的阴茎纳入口中。  
卡斯迪奥屏住呼吸，他想起了迪恩在他嘴里的味道，他来不及阻止，热潮就像潮水一样涌向他的腹股沟。他试着弓起背挺起臀部，离迪恩的大腿远一点，再次想着那条鞭子、清洁枪支还有疼痛。  
但是迪恩牢牢地按着他，不允许他起来。迪恩的大掌不断地落下，让卡斯迪奥浑身燥热，把他打得向前冲撞过去，把他推的更远。卡斯迪奥抗议地发出了一声可怜的哭喊，他的阴茎因为愉悦而胀大了，硬邦邦地抵着迪恩的大腿，摩擦着迪恩的牛仔裤。他的双唇里夹杂着一句模糊不清的“不要”。  
“你硬了？十五下？”迪恩问，用力地揉搓着卡斯迪奥滚烫通红的臀肉，更用力地把卡斯迪奥压在他的大腿上。“你真是一个喜欢被打屁股的婊子，是不是？给我起来。张开大腿，躺到床上去。”  
卡斯迪奥摇摇晃晃地从迪恩大腿上滑下来。迪恩重新拿回那只鞭子的时候，他已经爬上床了。非常不情愿地，他张开双腿。他的阴茎弹立起来，好像对接下来发生的事情一无所知。卡斯迪奥瞪了它一眼，觉得这是一个脱离于他的造物而且还完全不受他控制。  
“现在你知道了，你的‘尽全力’还是不够好。”迪恩说，迪恩把萨姆给他的口塞塞到卡斯迪奥嘴里，一直鞭打他直到他抽泣，这并没有花费他们很长时间。  
~  
不知道怎么的，卡斯迪奥说服了迪恩在关于他对萨姆的失败上只是一周惩罚他一次。他争辩说他一天之内是无法取得任何进展的，出于某些原因，迪恩接受了他的辩词。卡斯迪奥认为这是迪恩开始原谅他的另一个信号——迪恩开始变得这么好说话。  
卡斯迪奥继续主动地用一种不冒犯的微妙的方式帮助萨姆，主动帮他翻译文献，然后悄悄地把文件留在他能发现的地方。萨姆会知道那是卡斯迪奥做的，但是卡斯迪奥不必自己过去，强迫自己闯入萨姆的私人空间。  
萨姆在场的时候，他不再沉默了，虽然他并没有对萨姆讲话。但是当萨姆和迪恩讨论案子的时候，他强迫会自己也开口讲话。即使如此，在萨姆面前讲话——直接对他讲，卡斯迪奥仍然感到自己笨拙得令人痛苦。他用曾经作为天使的漫长的生命里获得的知识来给出建议和观察，让尽量工作能够毫无痛苦地尽快地完成。  
尽管如此，卡斯迪奥还是没有看见他和萨姆之间有任何进展，甚至都没有减少男人对他的怒视，或者当卡斯迪奥在房间里的时候，萨姆还是显得急躁不安。迪恩也注意到了这些，当他们独处的时候，迪恩会提醒卡斯他的任务，用皮鞭的刺痛催促他更努力一点。  
在这种提醒过后，卡斯迪奥会跪在迪恩两腿之间，吮吸他的阴茎。迪恩坐在一把椅子上，手里握着鞭子，停在卡斯迪奥的肩膀上，用指尖把鞭子卷起一点。  
卡斯迪奥的脸绷得紧紧的，他的脸蛋上还挂着干掉的泪痕。他对于哭泣还是感到有些尴尬，但是至少没有之前感觉那么糟了，以前他只会把粗重的喘息和断断续续的抽噎堵在自己的胸膛里。现在，只是他在等待迪恩完成他的惩罚的时候，感到泪水从他紧闭的眼睑里流淌而下而已。当迪恩结束惩罚之后，他的阴茎变得又软又痛，小小地蜷缩在他腿间。  
他心里的一部分希望他的勃起从来没被发现过，所以他就能继续享受臀肉被拍打的那种愉悦的疼痛。但是他又想到如果那样的话他就不能享受到现在的快乐了——在嘴里含着迪恩，这之后还偶尔能得到他的奖励。  
“把脸颊撑大一点。（Spread your cheeks）注”迪恩忽然说。  
卡斯迪奥惊讶地抬头看他，他为迪恩做这个的时候，迪恩几乎不开口说话。他也对这道命令感到迷惑，他不知道迪恩是什么意思，也不知道接下来该怎么办。但是他自己猜测了一下，鼓起还含着迪恩阴茎的脸颊。这为他赚来了一声歇斯底里的大笑，他把迪恩的阴茎吐出来，对自己的误解感到非常泄气。  
“你的臀瓣。（Your ass cheeks）”迪恩调整了一下因大笑而紊乱的气息，清楚地告诉他。“用手抓着你两边的屁股，大大地分开它们。然后把我的老二含回去。”  
卡斯迪奥照做了这两个命令，把迪恩的阴茎重新吞进嘴里，同时向后摸索着自己，分开他的臀瓣，把他紧紧的小洞暴露在空气中。他询问地看向迪恩，不知道自己是不是做对了。  
“好多了。我想试试别的。”迪恩说着靠的更近，为了更好地看看卡斯迪奥的身体。迪恩的手顺着卡斯迪奥的脊椎骨滑下去，停留在他背部中央。“现在，无论你做什么，不许咬我。”迪恩的命令听起来更像一个威胁。  
听见这道古怪的命令，卡斯迪奥的眼睁眼睛睁得大大的，但是他还来不及思考。他的小洞忽然被皮鞭抽打了一下，他的小洞上传来了一种残忍的强烈的尖锐的疼痛。他发出了一声失控的哭喊声，但是被迪恩的阴茎堵在了嘴里。他听见迪恩在他上方轻笑，他挣扎着平复自己的呼吸。  
“感觉如何？你喜欢它吗？”迪恩问道，把鞭子停留在卡斯迪奥的臀部上，轻轻地上下滑过，卡斯迪奥的小洞紧张地收缩着。  
迪恩沉默的时候，卡斯迪奥思考着他的问题。皮鞭抽过他的小洞的感觉是尖锐的，剧烈的。本能地，他想要躲避疼痛。但是这不是问题。被打屁股也很疼，但他很喜欢。他抬头看向迪恩，这个男人的阴茎还在他嘴里，卡斯迪奥的眼睛里闪现着犹豫不决，他没有答案。  
“再打你几下，你就能确定了，怎么样？”  
卡斯迪奥咽呜着，不知道这是不是他想要的，但是他别无选择。当他感到皮鞭从他的肌肤上离开，然后再次抽到他的小洞上，迅速，尖锐的刺痛。他本能地退缩了，喘息着。他能恢复呼吸之前，皮鞭又落下来，一次又一次，三次快速地连续抽打。让卡斯迪奥羞愧的是，他从喉咙里挤出一声呻吟，鞭子移动到了他的腹股沟附近，让他的阴茎从之前被抽打的疲软中重新立了起来。  
“上帝，你真的是一个喜欢被打屁股的婊子，是不是？”迪恩问，坐回椅子上观察着卡斯迪奥的阴茎在他两腿间勃起。  
迪恩的话让卡斯迪奥想要蜷缩起来隐藏他的羞愧，但是他能做的只有紧闭双眼，他的感到自己的脸颊因为尴尬而发烫得厉害。  
“你说，我在你吸我的时候一直抽你的屁眼怎么样？我想看看你能不能只因为被打屁股就高潮。”  
卡斯迪奥又抬头看了看迪恩，对迪恩的提议感到又吃惊又困惑。他想问那么多的问题。鞭打感觉很好，光是想到这个，热度就在他身体里扩散开来。但是为什么迪恩想要这么对他，想为他这么做？之前迪恩明明因为他在惩罚中享乐而大发脾气。  
“呃，好吧。我甚至会让你摸自己的老二，如果你能很快把我吸出来。”迪恩说道，一丝坏笑闪现在他的嘴角，他说话的语调听起来甜蜜又真诚，而且他的手温柔地插进卡斯迪奥的头发里梳理着。卡斯迪奥轻轻地点了点头，带着全新的热切的态度含住迪恩的阴茎上下舔弄起来。  
迪恩在他上方呻吟起来，被卡斯迪奥在口交上的进步取悦了。有几分钟里，他沉浸在卡斯迪奥甜美的吮吸着的口腔里。他过了一会才想起自己的承诺。他带着愉悦，开始把鞭子抽到卡斯迪奥一直颤抖着的小洞上，他腿间的男人跳了起来，呻吟着，他颤抖的身躯还在用嘴含着迪恩，连带着迪恩的阴茎也抖动起来。  
卡斯迪奥在天堂。或者，这是自从他堕落之后最接近回到天堂的感觉。迪恩在他嘴里，迪恩对他很满意，他在迪恩的阴茎上尝到了宽恕的味道。还有一阵被鞭打的火辣的愉悦蹿升上来，让他自己的阴茎跳动和流水。  
他不确定自己能否只凭被抽打小穴就射出来，但是如果迪恩允许他用自己的手的话，他肯定他能第一次在被打屁股的时候体会到高潮。这让他更加卖力了，他用自己的舌头和嘴唇反复舔弄挤压，用上了所有他学到的技巧来让迪恩快点射出来。  
迪恩很快就射了，宽恕的味道灼烧着卡斯迪奥的喉咙，卡斯迪奥满足地吞咽了一下，他抬起头，用茫然的眼睛凝视着迪恩，无声地请求着许可。  
“把头朝下。”迪恩开口说，“屁股翘起来。”  
卡斯迪奥马上照做了，热切地把自己更多地暴露在鞭下。他的手伸手够到阴茎，开始狂野地撸动它。现在迪恩不会因为卡斯迪奥邪恶的嘴巴而分神了，鞭子不停地落在卡斯迪奥的两瓣臀肉上，还有大腿上。让这整片区域都变得滚烫通红，又酸又痛，卡斯迪奥更硬了。  
没过多久，就像卡斯迪奥预期的一样，他尖叫起来，愉悦地喘息着呻吟着，他在自己手指的套弄下射了出来。他高潮的时候迪恩还在继续鞭打他，他发出了更小声更尖锐的抽泣声，鞭子按他阴茎跳动的节奏在抽打他，让他射的跟多。  
当迪恩最终停止的时候，卡斯迪奥抽噎地喘不过气，他身上狼狈地混杂着眼泪，精液和汗水，热乎乎的滚到了地板上。迪恩用脚轻轻推了推卡斯迪奥，卡斯迪奥只是呜咽着，从沉浸在他愉悦的满足中，完全是一副绵软无力的样子。  
他听见迪恩站起来，拉上裤链。卡斯迪奥歪了歪头，仰头看着迪恩，“谢谢你。”卡斯迪奥嘟哝着，他的声音在先前的哭喊中已经变得沙哑了。  
迪恩有点笨拙地看着他，伸手揉了揉自己的后颈。  
“别期待每个晚上都会这样。”他说。“我还没原谅你。”  
“我理解。”卡斯迪奥说，发现了一点过去的迪恩的影子，那个说着一件事，但是其实在说另外一件事来掩饰自己情绪的人。他无力的做起来，他还在颤抖，肌肤上有些地方开始感到疼痛。他考虑要不要洗个澡，或者直接爬过去缩进他的睡袋里。但是他都没有，他观察着迪恩，迪恩正在整理床铺准备睡觉。  
那一瞬间，卡斯迪奥有种悲痛的渴望，他想要爬到迪恩的床上，和迪恩在一起，躺在他身旁，紧紧地、富有占有欲地抱着他的手臂。但是卡斯迪奥摇摇头，把这个想法驱逐出去，爬进了自己的睡袋过夜。

 

注：迪恩第一次说cheeks的时候就是指卡斯的臀瓣（ass cheeks）  
显然我们纯洁的小天使没有听懂，卡斯以为是普通的“cheeks”，也就是脸颊，所以他鼓起了嘴。

他们在爱荷华州的科达伦。四年前，温切斯特兄弟在这里困住过一个恶魔，拷问那个恶魔关于莉莉丝的消息。卡斯迪奥有时好奇那时候的迪恩是什么样的——发现自己搞砸了一切，发现整件事情已经被计划了几个世纪之久，挣扎着去拯救自己。  
温切斯特兄弟去和诺拉·哈弗洛克谈话。这位女巫以前曾经帮助过他们。卡斯迪奥从一些警方文件的复印件中了解到四年前的案子和最近三起谋杀。  
就在几个月前，警方报告在他看来全是胡言乱语。几页的信息、缩写和术语完全难以辨认。但是随着耐心，有时也有绝望，卡斯迪奥挺过来了，至少在调查进行的时候，他都像个猎人一样训练自己。现在他能理解警方的速写和大多数报告了。虽然他调查得比较慢，基本上用的还是从图书馆借（偷）来的书。  
几个小时过去了。温切斯特兄弟来告诉他的所在地；萨姆在图书馆，研究一个潜在的受害者。迪恩和一个叫杰弗里的男孩在一起，杰弗里曾被那个恶魔附身过。  
卡斯迪奥还沉浸在自己的调查中，萨姆闯入他的旅馆房间时他吓了一跳。萨姆的脸上满是恐慌和害怕。  
“迪恩不见了。”萨姆说，“杰弗里跟这件事有关。”萨姆脸上呈现出清晰可见的恐慌，他语速极快，十分肯定。这么久以来，第一次，萨姆看他的眼神里不带着憎恨。萨姆现在没空想那个。  
“你看。最近的受害者们都是被下过药的。一个恶魔不需要这么做。”萨姆看着法医的报告推测道。卡斯迪奥扫了一眼报告，模糊地回忆起了清单上的药品名称。  
“如果杰弗里跟这件事有关……你应该搜查他家。”卡斯迪奥提出，不习惯于如此直接地与萨姆交谈，并给他建议。但是他观察到了萨姆睁大眼睛，盯着墙角，萨姆狠狠地按向自己手里的旧伤口，脸上因为疼痛而抽搐了一下。  
“萨姆，你一定要小心。”卡斯迪奥轻声说。“你现在的状态……更容易让对手趁虚而入。”卡斯迪奥也盯着那个萨姆凝视着的那个墙角。当然，他不能看见萨姆看见的——路西法的幻象，嘲笑着他，折磨着他。  
“我知道。”萨姆厉声说，虽然他的手还有点抖。“走吧，我们去找迪恩。”  
“我们？”卡斯迪奥惊讶地问。他从未跟着他们去捕猎。他不被允许。  
“他在我脑子里，因为你。”萨姆的低吼泄露了他的害怕和惊慌，“至少你能在我工作的时候帮点忙。”  
~  
像卡斯迪奥怀疑的那样，他对萨姆没什么用，他只能告诉萨姆萨姆早就知道的信息，卡斯迪奥自己也糊里糊涂的。但是他聆听着萨姆的分析。萨姆跟他交谈，并不真的等他回答。卡斯迪奥注意到萨姆时不时扫过他的幻象——路西法，只是发出一声噪音或者说几句话让路西法离他远点，，接着萨姆的注意力又会回到现实世界。  
在杰弗里家里，他们找到了一个干扰手机信号的空箱子，萨姆估计就是这个阻挡了迪恩的手机信号，让他们和迪恩失去联系。接着他们发现了一个隐蔽的秘密抽屉，找到了一个古老而强大的咒语，出自女巫诺拉之手。  
他们去了诺拉的店问她，发现杰弗里是这些凶杀案的背后黑手。他试图召唤曾附身于他的恶魔。为了保护自己的儿子，诺拉不得不帮助他。诺拉恐惧的表情和她对儿子的保护欲平息了萨姆的怒火。卡斯迪奥对迪恩抱有同样的感觉，但是他希望自己的情感不要像诺拉那样外露。  
卡斯迪奥丝毫没有掩饰自己的惊讶之情，他观察着诺拉发动定位的咒语，用她儿子被割下的那只耳朵找到杰弗里的藏身之处。有一瞬间，卡斯迪奥心脏抽痛，他想起了他原本可以随时飞到迪恩身边，无论迪恩在世界的哪个角落，他都能赶去救他。但是现在这个女人能如此轻易地做到它，即使她只是一个毫无力量的虚弱的人类。  
他们去杰弗里藏身的仓库时，卡斯迪奥被留在外面。因为他既不精通枪支器械，也不像诺拉那样擅长驱魔。他呆在车里，缩在后座，只能希望迪恩一切安好。  
~  
卡斯迪奥陪着诺拉和她的儿子去医院，萨姆和迪恩留下来清理现场，处理杰弗里的尸体，留给警方一起未被解决的连环谋杀案。  
“感谢你的帮助。”诺拉的儿子安全地被医生接过，推进手术室去处理那只被割掉的耳朵后，她就对卡斯迪奥锁。  
“我没做什么。”卡斯迪奥回答道，对于自己在这起事件中扮演安抚者而感到局促不安。  
“没事的，你还是个新手。”诺拉说着露出了一个关怀的微笑。一位母亲的微笑。  
“我表现得那么明显吗？”  
“有点。我感觉你不是一个适合枪支和肉搏的人。”  
卡斯迪奥生气起来，想要争辩说他曾是天堂的战士，曾在地狱杀出一条血路，收割了成千上万个恶魔的生命，他曾骁勇善战。但是按捺下那种感觉，他不再是了。他也不想再是了。他的手里沾染了无数鲜血，恶魔的，天使的，人类的。虽然他知道如果必要的话，自己会重拾武器。但他必须承认，当萨姆告诉他呆在车里的时候，他松了口气，目送着萨姆和诺拉进入仓库。  
“你觉得你的儿子会没事吗？”卡斯迪奥问，故意转换了话题。诺拉礼貌地不去提醒他话题的忽然转变。她依旧流畅地回答了卡斯迪奥，“精神上，也许吧。生理上，他会没事的。我会让医生做完他们该做的，然后带我的儿子回家，我自己再治愈他。”  
“你是一个治愈者？”卡斯迪奥不知怎么地好奇地问。  
“这不是像我挥挥手就让他的耳朵复原那样的。”诺拉微笑着说，“我没有那样的能力，但是我能停止疼痛，让伤口超出正常速度愈合。”  
“你有了不起的能力。”卡斯迪奥的的确确被她的技能打动了。人类通常不能像她那样有效地使用魔法，至少，他们不能避免使用黑魔法和恶魔交易。  
“它在我家族里流传，所以我也会一些。但是每个人都能学会，把这项技能磨练到最好，如果他们用耐性地专注学习的话。”  
“你能治愈人类，定位他们……你还能做什么？”卡斯迪奥问。


	5. Chapter 5

卡斯迪奥很快乐。  
萨姆看他的眼神里不再有翻腾的怒火和憎恨。虽然他们还算不上是朋友，但是至少萨姆偶尔会跟他说话。  
诺拉给了他一本薄薄的记载着巫术【Wiccan magic，直译为威卡教的魔法】的小本子，上面记载着威卡教几乎全部的历史和学识，还有一些冥想练习，用于提高感官和敏锐心神。诺拉说在他能擅用巫术之前还需要一段时间的练习，不过卡斯迪奥认为这些练习令人放松而愉悦。  
然后，当然，他还会为迪恩口交，迪恩用讨厌的鞭子轻轻地抽打他扩张开的小洞，皮鞭拍在他臀肉上的声音让卡斯迪奥愉悦地颤抖。  
而且迪恩甚至不惩罚他了。  
他们在捕猎的间隙会呆在旅馆里。卡斯迪奥在清洁枪支。迪恩在上网找新案子。距离他们上次交谈已经过去很久了，所以迪恩忽然叫他的名字的时候，卡斯迪奥陷入了恐慌。  
“过来。”迪恩开口说，示意卡斯迪奥过来。  
卡斯迪奥顺从地走过去，站在迪恩面前，等待着指令。  
“这儿。”迪恩说，他的声音更低沉了，把手移到自己的裆部。卡斯迪奥的视线顺着迪恩的大掌移动，看见迪恩的阴茎撑起牛仔裤。他点点头，毫不犹豫地跪下，拉开迪恩的裤链，开始为他口交。还有那只鞭子，在他的小洞上抽打。卡斯迪奥把这当做一个意外的款待。  
迪恩需要卡斯迪奥的口腔紧紧包裹住他的阴茎的时候，偶尔用鞭子欺负卡斯迪奥的小洞，一直抽打它直到卡斯迪奥被快感淹没，然后射精。每次迪恩高潮时的精液都会喷满他的嘴，但是卡斯迪奥肯定它尝起来越来越甜了。  
最后，在连续的第三个夜晚，当迪恩要求他口交的时候，卡斯迪奥给了他一个大胆的暗示。  
“你可以……你可以拥有更多……不只是我的嘴……”卡斯迪奥屏住呼吸，想到这个他就已经兴奋得勃起了。如果卡斯迪奥知道，只是提起这件事会是这么简单，他早就这么做了。  
下一刻他就被完全扒光了衣服，迪恩的大手在他全身游走，撕扯他的衣服，对不合作的纽扣低低咆哮。卡斯迪奥试探地伸出一只手，握住迪恩的衣服下摆。他没有被呵斥，他的手也没被拍开，他大胆地把迪恩的衬衫拉过头顶，手指插进迪恩的头发里抚摸。  
接着他被推倒在迪恩的床上。  
迪恩猛地拉下自己的裤子和内裤，他的裸体让卡斯迪奥重重地咽了口口水。迪恩的身体肌肉匀称，充满力量，而卡斯迪奥身形较小。迪恩的肌肤是古铜色的，和卡斯迪奥苍白的皮肤形成了鲜明的对比。床因为多了迪恩的重量而下沉，卡斯迪奥因为接下来要发生的事情而战栗起来。这个男人爬到他身上，大掌游走在全身，爱抚他，抓着他，揉捏他。卡斯迪奥陷入了知觉和迷惑的泥潭之中。  
“趴下。”迪恩低沉地说，他呼出的热气抵着卡斯迪奥的耳朵。卡斯迪奥马上遵守了，他已经很久没有听见迪恩命令他了。这句话在他耳边响起的时候，他的阴茎就弹起来，开始肿胀和颤动。  
他很快就趴好了，扭头从肩膀上回看迪恩爱抚他的背部，迪恩的手滑过他的肌肤，视线黏在卡斯迪奥完美挺翘的臀部上。卡斯迪奥屏住呼吸，他看见迪恩扬起手，落到他的屁股上，卡斯迪奥发出了一声愉悦的尖叫。迪恩又狠狠地抽了他几下，快感聚集到卡斯迪奥肌肤上。但是迪恩停下了，摩擦着卡斯迪奥被打得粉红的臀瓣，感受着它们是如何快速变烫的。  
“我可以吗?”迪恩问，他的大拇指滑进卡斯迪奥的臀缝，温柔地戳弄着入口。  
“嗯”卡斯迪奥回答，因为短促的拍打而呼吸急促。  
“你确定吗？”迪恩问，按在卡斯迪奥小穴上的大拇指更用力了一些，几乎马上就要推进去了。  
“求你了，我想要你这么做。”卡斯迪奥坚持着，抬起臀部迎向迪恩的大拇指。  
卡斯迪奥没看见迪恩轻轻的点头。他咽呜了一声，感到男人把手拿开了。迪恩起身去那床边的行李袋。他兴致勃勃地看着迪恩在行李袋里翻找，打开里面的袋子，拿出一小瓶塑料瓶。卡斯迪奥的心在胸膛里颤动着，阴茎也在双腿间抽搐。  
第一次为迪恩口交之后，他就做了调查，并且每次都小心翼翼地清除了浏览痕迹。即使是在第一次的时候，他就知道自己想要什么。他从观看录像中学到两个男人如何做爱之后，他就用手给自己来了黏糊糊的一发。他越来越期盼迪恩有一天也会跟他一样，想要这个。  
一只冰冷而潮湿的手指滑进他的小穴，缓缓地，持续往前推。卡斯迪奥喘息着，毫无准备，他的洞下意识地缩紧了。但是随之而来的一下狠狠的掌掴让他的洞松了一下。  
“放松，卡斯。”迪恩说，他的语调里含着警告和调笑。他把手指推得更深，又开始拍打卡斯迪奥的臀肉，慢慢地抽插着手指来扩张卡斯迪奥紧致的小洞，卡斯迪奥在他身下愉悦地呻吟着。  
“你还是处，对吗？”迪恩问。他的手指在卡斯迪奥的洞里摆动。  
“嗯——嗯”卡斯迪奥喘着气。他的身体随着迪恩的手指而摆动。他很高兴自己还是一个处子，高兴迪恩会是他的第一次，高兴自己可以为迪恩提供它，只为迪恩献出它。  
迪恩啧了一声，卡斯迪奥觉得听起来像是赞同。他的心因为愉悦而嗡嗡响，在他的胸膛里发光。他抵着床单来回扭动，迪恩把第二根手指塞进来的时候，他呻吟地更响了，臀瓣上缓缓发烫的感觉让他更加兴奋。  
迪恩的动作舒缓而谨慎，他给卡斯迪奥指交的时候会在他的臀肉上连续几下拍打。让卡斯迪奥因为快感而跳起来。卡斯迪奥抵着床单的阴茎滴着水，他知道自己坚持不了多久了，他试着告诉迪恩，但是他吐出口的话语断断续续，破碎不成句子。他不确定迪恩是否理解了，因为男人只是坏笑着把手指推得更深，摆动着搜索着，直到戳到卡斯迪奥体内的某个火热的点，通电般地传遍他整个身体带来灼烧的快感。他因为迪恩探索式的戳弄叫的更响了，迪恩故意地在他的小洞里摩擦，直到他不能承受，前液流满床单，他的身体夹紧了迪恩的手指，无声地索求着更多。  
卡斯迪奥还在费力地喘息，几乎没有意识到迪恩把手指撤出了他还在一张一合的洞。模糊之中他发现了后穴的空虚，也模糊地想到了后面会发生什么。  
迪恩爬到他身上，把身体的重量落在卡斯迪奥身上，迪恩的胸膛贴着卡斯迪奥的背部，阴茎抵着臀部，他们大腿紧贴，迪恩粗长火热的阴茎急切地拍打着卡斯迪奥的腿，掐在卡斯迪奥胯部的手催促着卡斯迪奥撅起屁股跪好，但是迪恩的身体还压在他肩膀上，使得他上半身沉到床里，脸被压倒枕头里，卡斯迪奥把脸撇向一边，这样他就能看见迪恩了。  
迪恩的龟头有力地抵着卡斯迪奥的洞，一开始压得紧紧的，那一小块括约肌在抵抗。卡斯迪奥放松了身体来接纳他。迪恩终于滑进去的时候，感到括约肌缓缓放松。  
迪恩没有犹豫，像他的手指一样，他缓缓地移动着，一寸一寸顶进卡斯迪奥的身体，直到他全根没入，没有一点留在外面。卡斯迪奥不停地从喉咙里发出愉悦的嘟哝声，迪恩缓缓地坚定地填满了他，坚硬的，跳动的火热的阴茎把他的小洞的褶皱都撑开。  
迪恩保持在那里，一动不动，过了很久，他的呼吸喷洒在卡斯迪奥的后颈。迪恩努力地抑制自己不要动。卡斯迪奥还在他身下扭动，环状肌紧紧地箍着迪恩的阴茎，喉咙里泄露出一丝呜咽，  
“求你了。”他说，啜泣着，扭动着，恳求着更多他还不理解的东西。  
接着他感觉极度痛苦的是，迪恩把他的阴茎抽出来，他能感到自己小洞上的嫩肉吸着它，努力留住它。迪恩一直把老二往外拔，直到肥厚的龟头顶着卡斯迪奥洞里的环状肌，让卡斯迪奥的洞合不上。接着他狠狠地插进去，让卡斯迪奥毫无保留地大声哭喊出来。  
卡斯迪奥想着，有一瞬间，最分心的时刻，想起了萨姆给他们的口塞，还被遗忘在包的某个角落。接着他的整个脑子集中注意，眩晕地感受着迪恩冲撞进他的身体。他的脑子因为身体的某个部分灼烧起来。迪恩的阴茎飞快地把他操开，迪恩重重地压在他背上，迪恩的大掌紧紧掐住他的胯部，那里肯定已经淤青了。  
他们发出的声音。他肯定他自己也发出了一些声音，但是他只能听见迪恩。男人贴在他耳边喘息着声音着，发出粗暴的咕噜声，呼出的热气喷在他的皮肤上。床都随着节奏摇摆起来，床头板顶着墙壁发出噪声。对卡斯迪奥来说，迪恩的胯部拍打他臀部的声音，啪啪啪拍在他的臀肉上，就像迪恩打他屁股的声音。让快感传遍他全身，臀肉上有相似的刺痛感，他的阴茎在两腿之间抽搐着滴水。  
迪恩在他后面加快了速度，冲刺得更狠，卡斯迪奥毫无保留地往后迎合他，摆着臀部撞回去，找到一个自然的节奏来驾驭这种快感的深入。他喘息着，哭喊，当他体内的点被迪恩的龟头一次又一次地碾过。有几次淋浴的时候，他曾经用自己沾满肥皂液的手指探索自己的小洞，他从未有过这种感受。他从来没有这么满，这么热，这么完整过。  
卡斯迪奥感到迪恩的冲撞变得无规律，用那种卡斯迪奥为他口交的时候，他用力抓住他头发的方式，掐在他胯部的手用力。他知道迪恩快到了，他渴望地啜泣着，渴望感觉迪恩释放在他体内，含着他的精液。  
卡斯迪奥伸手抓住自己渴求的阴茎，开始戳弄，快速套弄自己来达到高潮边缘。他想要让自己感官过载，他想要迪恩填满他的时候，他们同时登上顶峰，把他们连接在一起，比之前更亲密。  
迪恩深入得更用力，更深，最后的几下冲刺，狠狠地捅着卡斯迪奥，每次都顶在他的前列腺上，把他推向更快乐的高潮，卡斯迪奥套弄着自己，试着和迪恩一起达到高潮。  
卡斯迪奥被自己的呼吸呛住了，他到的时候，哭喊声透过他的喉咙结结巴巴地传出来，淹没他，他的阴茎在指间抽搐，喷射出来，火热粘稠的精液沾到床单上。他的身体紧绷，抽搐起来，他听见迪恩在他上方发出咕噜声，胯部更狠地拍打他，碾磨着天使的紧紧夹着他的小洞，把精液射出来，感受小洞钟爱地挤压着它。  
迪恩高潮的时候发出气喘吁吁的呼吸声，卡斯迪奥感觉着它，迪恩的精液喷射在他的身体里。新的气味。卡斯迪奥回应了迪恩的声音，发出一声小小的愉快地咽呜，混合着满足和快乐的嘟哝，他彻底摊在了床上，紧紧贴着床，在他造成的那一小滩湿痕上，迪恩沉重健壮的身体还压在他身上。  
感觉淹没了卡斯迪奥，他的皮肤像着火了，他颤抖着，对一切都很敏感。迪恩拔出来的时候，他发出了另一声小小的咽呜，哀鸣于猎人从他身上离开躺到另一边，那个迪恩离开的被撑开的小洞感觉空虚，但是男人的精液留在里面的感受是鲜明的，卡斯迪奥着迷地想。他总是留着迪恩的精液在他嘴里的味道，只漏出一点点。卡斯迪奥好奇自己能否把迪恩的精液留在他的小穴里，睡上一整晚，清晨醒来的时候还能感受着它，或者就让它流出来，把他的腿间和床单弄得黏糊糊的一团糟。  
迪恩躺在他身旁，伸了个懒腰。他们的身体贴得更近了。卡斯迪奥感觉到迪恩身上散发的热气。猎人身上满是汗水，呼吸还是急促而粗重。但是他的眉头舒展，表情放松，显得心满意足。即使在平时的口交之后，迪恩都没有这样满足。  
卡斯迪奥观察着迪恩，猎人躺在那儿闭着眼睛，看起来准备要睡着了。卡斯迪奥还狂喜于自己的想法——能够和迪恩躺在一起，当他醒来的时候，还能蜷缩在迪恩身旁感受他的热度。迪恩的呼吸终于开始舒缓下来。卡斯迪奥的视线移到迪恩的嘴上，他的唇瓣因为呼气微微张开。  
卡斯迪奥撑着胳膊肘靠过去，俯视了迪恩一会，然后低头，把自己的嘴唇温柔地压在迪恩的唇上，干燥的接触，他张开嘴，尝了一小口，把舌头伸进去，他想知道迪恩的宽恕是不是也藏在他嘴里，即使男人至今都没有说过这个词。如果他能在迪恩的嘴唇上尝到的话……  
但是第一下接触后，迪恩猛地后退了，投给卡斯迪奥一个困惑和受伤的表情。  
“你干什么？”迪恩坐起来问，他坐起来的时候也比卡斯迪奥更为高大。  
“我想吻你。”卡斯迪奥说，在他们分享了那样的亲密之后，他不明白迪恩为什么露出那样的表情。  
迪恩凝视着他的样子，好像过了几个小时。卡斯迪奥也读不懂在迪恩眼里激战的想法。  
“不要。”迪恩最终说。  
卡斯迪奥往后挪了一点，离开了迪恩散发身体热气的范围，斥责自己走得太远，做了没被要求的事情。现在，他还是很难分辨哪种亲密对迪恩来说是可接受的。  
“你简直一团糟。”迪恩小声说，指了指卡斯迪奥的身体。“去洗个澡。”  
卡斯迪奥点点头，滑下床。当他站起来的时候，他感到迪恩留在他体内的精液流出来，因为地心引力，他快步走进浴室，跨进浴缸，精液顺着他的大腿滴落下来。他不能含着迪恩的阴茎直到明天早上来记住它了，他感到悲伤。他匆匆洗去了汗水和性爱的味道。  
他从浴室出来的时候，快速用毛巾把自己擦干，拿出睡觉用的短裤。他回到房间，发现迪恩睡在另一张干净的，没有体液横流的床上。猎人看起来早就睡着了。卡斯迪奥走近他，准备爬到他身边，为那个吻道歉，但是他看见了他的睡袋。  
迪恩帮他把睡袋铺好了，放在床尾。它被打开了，欢迎着卡斯迪奥。  
卡斯迪奥站在那，站了几分钟。他的视线落在睡袋和迪恩占据的床之间，他的身躯轻轻颤抖。慢慢地，他跪下来，滑进睡袋里，把枕头紧紧抱在胸前。

卡斯迪奥被迪恩的脚轻轻地推醒了。他向上困倦无神地看了猎人一眼，迪恩已经洗漱过了，衣着整齐。卡斯迪奥都没注意到有人在房间里踱步，如果他想做一个有效率的猎人，还要在这点上加强训练。  
“我要去吃早点，萨姆等一下会过来做调查。”他唐突地说，语调比以往更冷硬，虽然没有很明显——大多数人不会注意到这一点改变。  
卡斯迪奥点点头，他知道迪恩的潜台词是：把房间打扫干净。迪恩一走，卡斯迪奥就从他的睡袋里爬出来，伸展他因为睡在睡袋里而纠结的肌肉。他现在已经比一开始习惯多了，但是他渴望地看了看房间里的两张床，第一次，这两张床都看起来像被睡过了一样，他不必把另一张整洁的床弄乱。  
他整理房间的时候，试着不要去想昨晚的事情，试着忽略他臀部的轻微痛感。他在淋浴或者刷牙的时候也不思考它，他小心翼翼地为自己刮胡子的时候——就像迪恩曾经教他的一样，也不思考它。  
他捡起自己的衣服，他也没有瞪着那只让他想起昨晚的睡袋。他也没有回想如果他不去亲吻迪恩会发生什么。他也没有想他在那个太短暂的吻中尝到了什么味道。  
虽然他开始想了。  
忽然，萨姆不敲门就走进来了。卡斯迪奥还没有把他的睡袋拿开。它还躺在地板上，就在迪恩的床尾，看起来被使用过，有人曾经睡在里面过，那张他们都没睡过的床的枕头还在睡袋里。  
卡斯迪奥诅咒着猎人敏锐的观察力，他看见萨姆的眼睛马上盯着地板上的睡袋，迷惑地皱起眉头，试着想明白这个睡袋为什么在这里而且看起来还被使用过了。萨姆很快明白了，他的表情表明了他已经在脑中构建了一个理论，  
“卡斯，你为什么睡在地板上？”  
卡斯迪奥僵住了，他无法回答。如果有一条迪恩定的特别清楚的规矩，重复了一遍又一遍的，那就是萨姆不应该知道他们在做什么。卡斯迪奥应该确保萨姆不会发现。所以每天早晨，他总是把第二张床弄乱。卷起睡袋把它藏好。无论什么时候他被打屁股，他都戴着口塞。  
恐慌掠过卡斯迪奥的面庞，萨姆露出恼火的表情。他拉着卡斯迪奥坐到小桌子边上的椅子边，强迫他坐下。  
“告诉我怎么了。”  
“没什么。”卡斯迪奥说，希望自己可以思考得更快，想出一个合理的谎言来解释那个睡袋。再说，即使他想到了，他的支支吾吾可能会露馅。他无论面对哪个温切斯特都不是一个好的撒谎者。  
“我哥今天早上像个婊子一样闹脾气，撒旦在我脑子里唱歌。其中一个肯定是你的错，另外一个肯定也是。所以告诉我发生什么了。”  
卡斯迪奥咬住下唇，他需要疼痛来提醒自己，萨姆会用这一点来逼他开口。卡斯迪奥被内疚驱使着，他无法撒谎，当他被命令的时候他渴望遵守。卡斯迪奥犹豫着，开口说：  
“我昨晚亲吻了迪恩。”  
“所以呢？”  
“我从未亲吻过他。”  
“你们已经在一起这么久了，你还没有亲过他？”萨姆不可置信地问。他看起来很怀疑，还有一点点疑惑。  
“昨晚也是我们第一次发生做爱。” 他对萨姆坦白的时候，感到热气从脖子蹿升到脸上，热浪从他脸上扩散开。  
“呃，好吧。”萨姆说，脸上露出表示了解但是仍然怀疑的微笑，这惹恼了卡斯迪奥，因为他正在告诉他事实，而且这令人难以置信的尴尬，“这些跟你睡在地板上有什么关系。”  
“那是惩罚。”卡斯迪奥简洁地说，好像这是显而易见的事实。“我不配睡在床上。”  
萨姆张大嘴，无言可对。他的眉头紧蹙，带着迷惑，现在还带上了担忧和关心。他凝视着卡斯迪奥，试着在脑子里拼凑这一切，让这一切说得通。  
“等等，所以你们做爱了，然后他让你睡在地板上？这可有点扭曲。”萨姆说，卡斯迪奥听出他话语里的侮辱之意。但是他摇摇头。  
“我告诉你了，昨晚是我们第一次做爱。”  
“卡斯，这些旅店的墙。我听见你了。这不是什么秘密。”  
“我们没有做爱……”卡斯迪奥说，接着犹豫了。他深深吸了一口气，空气在他胸膛里打颤。“那也是惩罚。”  
这句话几乎立即使萨姆的眼睛震惊地瞪大了。  
“迪恩在虐待你？”萨姆用低沉的声音轻轻问道，他的眼睛里满是担忧。这次轮到卡斯迪奥惊讶地睁大眼睛。  
“不！他不会的。”卡斯迪奥马上坚持说，虽然在他的心里他不确定迪恩是否会这样做。至今，还没有。也许有一天卡斯迪奥真的让他很生气，他会的。他知道自己从心底深处担忧这个，但是他把这个想法赶走了。  
“他没有虐待我。他只是……这是……”卡斯迪奥结结巴巴地，他的脸颊再次红起来，尴尬淹没了他。他知道迪恩对他做的事情不正常。他知道成年人打对方屁股是有某种特殊内涵的。迪恩的惩罚是为了羞辱他，使他卑躬屈膝，但卡斯迪奥选择了他。  
“他……他打我的屁股……”卡斯迪奥结结巴巴地说，把自己沉进椅子里，眼睛盯着地面。他绝对不可能告诉萨姆完整的细节，打屁股是如何在几周之前转变成鞭打阴茎的，还有如何变质成一些甚至更私密的东西。主要内容就是，迪恩在羞辱他，没有伤害他。没那么多。  
“你……你是……你是在开玩笑吗？”萨姆问，用力地把手插进头发里，对他获取的信息接受不能。他的脸颊也开始发烫，万万没想到会听到这个，也为卡斯迪奥感到尴尬。  
“这不是一个玩笑。迪恩非常认真地对待它。你不应该知道这些的。”  
“不，该死的。这些今天都要在结束！”萨姆充满了正义的怒火，好像过去的那个萨姆又回来了，卡斯迪奥已经很久没有见过的那个萨姆。虽然过去正义也从未指向他。但是现在，他想，也许这股正义来得太晚、太过度而且毫无依据。  
“为什么？”他问，为萨姆对此事的立场而迷惑。  
“为什么？”萨姆怀疑地重复了一遍。“卡斯，迪恩做的那些事情，那不正常。人们不会对彼此做那样的事情。”  
“我不愚蠢，萨姆。”卡斯迪奥惊讶于自己声音里突如其来的怒火，他受够了被周围的每个人当成傻瓜，而其实他已经有几百万岁了。“迪恩和我也不正常。但我们……协商一致，”卡斯迪奥对自己的用词不太满意。“思考到这一点，我理解你对你兄弟的行为感到心慌，但是你应该知道我没有不同意他这么做。我应受惩罚。”  
“你不应受这个。”萨姆说，模糊地在房间里比了个手势。卡斯迪奥注意到萨姆没有说他不应该被惩罚，只是不应该用迪恩那种方式。  
“那我应受什么？你要怎么惩罚我，我才能完全赢得你的原谅？”  
“需要时间来冲淡这一切，尤其是你做了这些事之后。我不想惩罚你。”萨姆说，他的怒气也蹿升上来。  
“你也许不想，但是你在惩罚我。我们曾经是朋友，我可以信任你，向你寻求建议和帮助。但是你现在把我拒之门外。这是你的惩罚，而且这比迪恩对我做的要更伤害我。至少他直截了当，至少他会跟我说话，指导我，告诉我如何改过自新。”  
“你想打我吗？你可以。我发觉如果迪恩叫我做什么，我几乎不会拒绝他。可能你也一样。你可以让我做任何事情，萨姆，而且我会做的，如果你觉得它可以让我赢得宽恕。”  
“卡斯，你知道你刚刚的话听起来有多么不正常吗？”  
“千年来，我侍奉天父，遵从命令。这几年我却没有，看看结果。我几乎毁了一切。所以，命令我。我会遵守命令。我会做无论什么事情来奉献自我。”  
萨姆鼻翼阖动，脸上的怒火清晰可辨。但是卡斯迪奥知道这不是针对他的，不是刻意针对任何事物。只是他敌对的想法：旧日的直觉告诉他去帮助一位朋友，去阻止痛苦；新的直觉告诉他不要去信任或者关心。  
“我只想要一件事，你做不到。”萨姆的愤怒渐渐消退，他低声说，“你打破了我脑袋里的墙。你让路西法进来。他离开之前，我不会原谅你。”  
挫败感吞没了卡斯迪奥。他早就和鲍比还有温切斯特兄弟做完了所有他们能做的调查，但是他们找不到驱逐萨姆脑中的路西法的办法。灵媒无法触碰他，咒语无法驱逐精神错乱。没有一位治愈者拥有这种力量。他们所有的调查都进了死胡同。  
所以这就是卡斯迪奥的未来。一个兄弟不愿意原谅卡斯迪奥，使他的愧疚压倒欲望；另一个兄弟不断地提醒卡斯迪奥——他的背叛。


	6. Chapter 6

自从利维坦从他的身体里挣脱出来，把他留在眩晕中等待死亡之后，卡斯迪奥就没有受过这么严重的伤了。虽然他时不时还会受一点小伤--一些小切口和小淤青，有一次他还撞伤了脚趾，惊人的痛感把他眼角逼出泪花，迪恩还为此嘲笑了他。当然了，迪恩的惩罚也很疼，但是不是像受伤那样的疼痛。  
但是现在卡斯迪奥再一次严重受伤了，他有点害怕他会死去。他真正害怕的是他不会死去，而疼痛会继续。晕眩和反胃的感觉在他胃部翻腾，英帕拉每次颠簸或者急转弯的时候他都想呕吐。  
萨姆和他一起坐在后座，手臂紧压着他鲜血狂流的伤口。萨姆正在对着卡斯迪奥说话，但是卡斯迪奥不确定他在说什么。关于失血和休克的。迪恩也在大喊。卡斯迪奥也听不清他在喊什么，只能听出他声音里的恐慌。  
这始于一场常规的捕猎。温切斯特兄弟去端了一窝在乡下大学城附近捕食的吸血鬼的老巢。那是个小型的巢穴，里面只有四个吸血鬼。卡斯迪奥在车边等候，虽然怀疑自己的能力，他手里还是握着一把大砍刀。他们告诉他准备好，以防万一他们需要逃跑。他们也告诉他如果一个小时之内他们没有回来就去鲍比那里。他们经常说这些话，总是让卡斯迪奥担心。  
但是温切斯特兄弟数漏了一个，他们在房子里屠杀吸血鬼的时候，第五个吸血鬼从树上跳下来，卡斯迪奥甚至来不及发出一声惊呼，吸血鬼扑到他身上，砍刀从他手中无力地滑落。吸血鬼把他扔到地上。他举起手臂来抵抗吸血鬼的尖牙咬到他的脖子，结果被咬到了手臂，吸血鬼的尖牙撕裂了他手臂的一大块肌肉。  
卡斯迪奥尖叫起来，他浑身都沾满了自己的鲜血。疼痛使他盲目而迷惑，他一瘸一拐地逃开，结果又给了吸血鬼把尖牙扎进他手肘上静脉的机会。  
一朵厚重而晕眩的云朵填满了卡斯迪奥的大脑，那个怪物的嘴在他手臂上咬着，血液从他身体里流失。他用完好的那只手臂推开坐在他身上的吸血鬼，但是吸血鬼暴力地挥开他的手臂，卡斯迪奥听见一声尖锐的咔哒声。他的手臂不能动了。血液从他身体里流走，他的整个身体变得沉重、麻木、虚弱。他的视线开始变黑，眼前的景物扩散开来。  
"卡斯！"  
有人在喊他的名字，但是他不确定是谁。吸血鬼的尖牙紧紧地咬住他。一波血液飞溅到他身上，吸血鬼的头被砍掉了，并且重重地落到卡斯迪奥手臂上。吸血鬼倒在他胸膛上，血雨飘洒到他身上。卡斯迪奥浑身鲜血，有些是他自己的，有些是吸血鬼的。他听见有人叫了好几次他的名字。  
他被猛地拽起来，他完全头晕目眩，反胃感涌上喉咙，几乎要吐出来。他的手臂马上得到了处理，但动作十分轻柔。有东西压着它，一片蓝绿格子的衣服布料。  
有人移动了他的另一只手臂，他因为疼痛而大喊，视野里一片漆黑。当他回过神来的时候，他在已经在车子里了。萨姆在他身旁，迪恩把车开得有点太快了。有一只手臂，他现在意识到它骨折了--正被系在他胸前。另一只正被什么紧紧地包扎着，他猜是迪恩的衬衫。它原先是蓝绿相间的颜色，现在只是一团发黑的血色。  
英帕拉一个急刹车停下了，卡斯迪奥几乎无法压抑住一口气吐在前座上的冲动，。迪恩会不高兴的。他被引导着带出了车子，被推进一个明亮的停车场，进入了一栋干净的老式建筑。卡斯迪奥晕眩地环顾四周，人们向他们跑来。  
这里不是旅店。  
他的大脑试着回想。他不经常到这个地方，所以他慢慢地才意识到温切斯特兄弟带他来了医院。这个想法让他开始胡思乱想。他们只在情况真的非常严肃的时候才去医院。他再一次好奇自己会不会死去。  
萨姆着急地对抓着卡斯迪奥的人说话。卡斯迪奥被推倒下去，忽然之间他感到自己躺在一张床上。他听见萨姆说了萨姆"动物袭击"。卡斯迪奥想用鼻子轻蔑地哼一声，对，是某种动物。一种吃人的动物。还吃堕落的，破碎的天使。  
这张轮床快速移动着，天花板上的一盏盏灯在他眼前呼啸而过。他头疼。他还能看见迪恩和萨姆，他们沾满鲜血和灰尘的脸上满是担忧和关心。这里有这么多的对话，这么多他还没学过的术语。他很难跟上，很难理解。  
他听见轮床颠簸着进了手术室的声音，看见他们把他团团围住，一个女人的声音从他头顶传来，刺耳地指挥着。  
"你们得在门口等。"  
接着温切斯特兄弟不见了，没关系，因为卡斯迪奥已经晕过去了。  
~  
卡斯迪奥的右臂骨折，但是断得比较干脆利落，所以这里会愈合地很好。他的左臂被撕碎了，前臂有一大块肌肉组织不见了，肘部弯曲处有一个锯齿状的伤口。缝了23针。他们担心这里会有一些神经损伤。迪恩小心翼翼地为他展示了复健运动的做法，他必须得做这个，也许今后的余生里都要一直做。  
迪恩在卡斯迪奥没有因为止痛药而神志不清的时候，告诉他离开医院之后的几天内发生了什么。他重新回到温切斯特兄弟身边，他们给他用了上次他被利维坦弄伤后，鲍比给他用的阿司匹林好得多的止痛药。他们让他继续昏睡，萨姆和迪恩跟他说话的时候，他几乎不能回应。他们喂他流体食物，这样他就不用费劲去咀嚼了。  
卡斯迪奥从医院回来的第一天，他躺在某张旅店的床上，身边舒服地堆满枕头和毯子，他因为药物作用还昏昏欲睡。兄弟两在他床尾低声交谈，不想吵醒他。  
"我今晚留在这，以防万一。"萨姆说，俯视着床上的卡斯迪奥，卡斯迪奥处在他少有的清醒状态中，轻声嘟哝着什么，愉悦地叹息着  
"没事，我能看着他。你应该去自己的房间睡觉了。"  
萨姆脸上露出一副表情，几乎是瞪了迪恩一眼，他想要迪恩明白，但是更年长的温切斯特忽略了一些细节。他对萨姆耸耸肩，不明白他的意思。  
"我不会把他留在这和你单独呆在一起。以他现在的状态。"萨姆说，他的语调变得生硬而轻蔑。  
"为什么不？"  
"我知道你对他做了什么。关于惩罚。"  
迪恩的整个身体马上站直了，他恼怒地舔了舔嘴唇。他知道萨姆最终会发现的，其实萨姆没有更早发现让他很惊讶。他已经试过准备这个情况了，但是不太确定太该讲什么。他们最好跳过这整段对话。  
"他受伤的时候我不会惩罚他的。我不是一个怪物。"迪恩感觉自己被萨姆的假设侮辱了，回答语调里也带上了几分轻蔑。  
"但是他一好起来你就会再惩罚他的。"萨姆说。  
迪恩耸肩以对，眉头紧蹙，他不再经常惩罚卡斯了，不会超过一周一次。现在是小穴的鞭打，但是卡斯喜欢这些。而且现在睡在地板上更像一个习惯了。他已经不再想惩罚卡斯了，他更喜欢和另一个男人一起享受这个，让他用别的方式哭喊出来，让他热血沸腾。之前的打屁股和鞭打都只是借口，但是迪恩发现抛去这些繁文缛节越来越简单，他能得到他想要的。很明显，卡斯也想要。  
"你不能一直那样惩罚他。"萨姆坚持道，迪恩无言以对。  
"以前抱怨的可是你，你说我不应该原谅他，因为他对你做了那些事。"  
"那是以前了。你不能永远惩罚他。在这件事之后？他现在只是个人类了，迪恩。他不能做任何事情来伤害我们了。你应该对他宽容一些。"  
迪恩哼了一声，低头看着熟睡的卡斯迪奥，卡斯迪奥在做梦，在梦中想象自己被裹在一张温暖而柔软的床上，被一双钢铁般强壮的手臂紧紧搂住，满怀爱意地地紧紧搂着他。  
~  
在卡斯迪奥第二次重伤恢复期间，他比以前在鲍比那养伤的时候愉快多了。一部分是因为那些很棒的止痛药，虽然迪恩古怪地吝啬于给他止痛药，严格遵守说明书上说的来给他吃。他嘟哝着什么"成瘾性"，小份额发放给卡斯止痛药，每次要吃的时候才给他，然后就把剩下的藏起来。卡斯迪奥也许对此有点好奇，不过他还有点头晕。  
他也被允许每天睡在床上，真的，第一周的时候他都有点不敢置信，他们觉得他没法走路，催促他睡觉，让他的身体好好休息恢复。一开始的时候很古怪--看见温切斯特兄弟围绕着他忙前忙后，照顾他。要知道之前，正好相反，他得处理这些杂物，让他们的生活更轻松一点。现在他栖息在一堆枕头中间，感觉很舒服。  
最奇怪的是，萨姆开始主动提出让卡斯迪奥睡在他的房间，而不是迪恩的。他看见迪恩站在萨姆背后沉着脸，但是却不看向他们中的任何一个人。有些事发生了，这份要求意味着某些事，但是他不确定这是什么。他还无法读懂所有的肢体语言和温切斯特们藏在表情里的秘密。他感谢了萨姆的主动帮助，但是他推辞说自己在迪恩的房间里挺舒服的。  
为了确保卡斯迪奥的身体能够承受住长途颠簸，他们在旅店停留了一个星期。接着他们又上路了，捕猎，搜索有关迪克罗曼和其他利维坦的信息。当他们四处游荡的时候，卡斯迪奥就躺在后座里，他两只手臂被小心地包住了。在旅店里的时候，他会坐在床上，拿着一台笔记本电脑，如果他的手不是很疼的话，他会做点调查。  
只是有一次，他建议说自己恢复之后可以和鲍比呆在一起，这样他就不会给他们添麻烦了，萨姆正要说话就被迪恩打断了。  
"那里离我们太远了。"  
迪恩马上简洁地回绝了。但是他脸上又出现了那副表情，他的眼神游移，不看向任何人，快速抛出权威似的话--这是他说着一件事，但是却意味着另一件事的样子。卡斯迪奥在心里笑了一下。  
卡斯迪奥恢复得很快，但是也没有快到让人生疑。在怀俄明州的医院里，他的伤口拆线后，大家都为他的伤口没有感染而高兴，而且这不会留下很丑陋的伤疤。他的手臂意外地能够弯曲自如，而只伴随着一丝刺痛和伤口附近的麻木感。  
每天晚上迪恩睡着之后，卡斯迪奥就埋头研究诺拉给他的那本记载着巫术的小册子，练习冥想和积极能量的应用。他记得自己还是天使的时候治愈自己的那种感觉，他做医生推荐的运动的时候，把注意力集中到他的手臂。他怀疑这是否会奏效，不过他趁着迪恩外出，偷偷地给诺拉打电话，她表扬了他的进步。她说伤口好得快全是他的功劳。她给他寄了另一本书，邮寄下一个到他们要去捕猎的小镇的邮局里。那本书上更多的是用心灵之力来治愈创伤，卡斯迪奥逐字研读了那本书，并为书中的理论而着迷。  
在他痊愈的整个期间，他都没有收到任何命令或是工作，而且他也没有被惩罚。他很高兴自己获得了一段缓刑期，因为他的手臂经常疼得他不能集中注意力。但是他讨厌迪恩和他之间的那种紧张状态。自从他们做爱的那个夜晚之后，那个失败的吻之，他们之间的气氛就变得紧张了。但是现在是另一种不同的张力。迪恩避免和他的眼神接触，除了交代工作的细节之外就不跟他多谈，其余的对话也只是限于询问他的伤口。萨姆也一样，虽然他希望萨姆这样。  
迪恩并不恨他，甚至不会不喜欢他，但是他靠近卡斯迪奥的时候，眼里总是含着警告。当卡斯迪奥想跟他好好谈谈的时候，迪恩都轻描淡写地一带而过。卡斯迪奥只好把这些都归咎于他的受伤。他很想再次回到工作中去，这样的话迪恩就会再次觉得他有用了。  
但是他伤口愈合，不再需要止痛片之后，迪恩还是告诉他放轻松慢慢来。他还是被允许睡在迪恩身边那张柔软的床上，还是没有收到任何命令也不用做任何工作。甚至当他要做点什么事请的时候，他们都温和地拒绝了。迪恩以前说他没用，他就忿忿不平。但是现在，他懒洋洋地地躺在旅店房间的床上想，他不得不承认迪恩是对的。  
"你想让我去准备午餐吗？"卡斯迪奥有一天问迪恩。那时刚过了下午一点，他们一个小时前才刚吃过早餐。迪恩正在研究弗兰克传给他们的一堆关于理查罗曼企业的文件，试着从海量的信息中得出点对他们有用的信息。  
"再给我一分钟，我去准备。"迪恩说，眼睛还盯着电脑屏幕。  
"迪恩。"卡斯迪奥小声说，他好像不想打扰迪恩一样。"你想让我离开吗？"  
"离开？什么？不。你为什么觉得我想让你离开？"  
"你不再向我索求任何东西了。没有调查，没有杂事，没有任务，甚至没有……你甚至都不要求……那个……"卡斯迪奥说道最后有点脸红了，他因为尴尬而不能说出最后的那个词。  
"你受伤了。"迪恩生硬地说，转回去看着他的电脑。  
"我是受过伤，但是我现在已经好了。医生说的。"卡斯迪奥说着额外地挥了一下手，向迪恩展示他伤处粉色的肌肤和嫩肉，虽然还是很丑，但是已经愈合了。"我又可以开始帮忙了。"  
"好吧。"迪恩过了好久才不情愿地回答他，"那我会教你怎么射击的。你也是时候学学怎么捕猎了。"  
卡斯迪奥的心跳漏了一拍，一阵惊喜和快乐涌上心头。他从未想过这一天会到来。说实话，他都不相信这是真的，但他的心中还存有疑惑。他不能就此放过这个机会，他必须要满足这个疑问。  
"那你原谅我了吗？"他小声地问，他的声音因为心中的疑惑而微微颤抖。  
"嗯。"迪恩说着，视线却猛地移开了。  
卡斯迪奥还是庆幸自己问了这个问题，虽然他没有对此寄予厚望，他的心也没有因为失望而破碎。他只是没有让这颗心期望太多而已。  
"这听起来像是你不想原谅我。"卡斯迪奥冷冷地说。迪恩惊讶地看着他。"你不让我赎罪，你快要原谅我的时候，那个我们做爱的夜晚……你却把我推开了。"  
"你伤害了我，还有萨姆，我怎么原谅你？"  
"那就伤害回来，控制我，羞辱我，惩罚我。我想要你这样。"卡斯迪奥绝望地轻声加上了最后一句话。疼痛和羞辱是值得的，只要是迪恩带给他的--那里有希望，某天，迪恩会原谅他，他能成为一个猎人。  
"你都因为我扭曲了。"迪恩脸上挂着自嘲的微笑，"我做的那些事情是不对的。"  
"我随时可以离开。鲍比会接纳我，但是你不想让我离开，"卡斯迪奥说，回忆起他和鲍比在一起的时光，鲍比主动提出要接纳他，萨姆几乎在暗示着他留下。每次，迪恩都说"不"。他想要卡斯迪奥在他身边。  
"你想从我身上得到什么，迪恩？你要原谅我，还是不原谅我？"  
"我不知道。"  
"那就原谅我。"卡斯迪奥的声音忽然尖锐起来，这几乎是一个命令。  
"我不能。"  
"那就惩罚我！"卡斯迪奥命令道。"每次你惩罚我，每次我把你的阴茎吸到高潮，还有我们做爱的时候。我能感到它，迪恩。每次，一点点，你正在原谅我。当我吻你的时候，我能尝到它。它几乎就在那儿了。可是现在，我不知道你想要我做什么……我不知道你为什么不肯原谅我，在我做了这一切，一切，我做了你要求我做的一切……"  
卡斯迪奥的话语尖锐而强势地从他嘴里冒出来，却像流水一样倾倒下来。他是如此迷失，他迷失在自己的话语本身，迷失于迪恩深邃的绿色瞳孔里，他几乎没有注意到自己滑下椅子，膝盖着地，爬到迪恩身边。"  
"你喜欢很喜欢被惩罚是不是，卡斯？"迪恩声音沙哑地问。他没有看向卡斯迪奥，他的眼睛环视着房间，不想和卡斯迪奥有任何眼神接触。卡斯迪奥胆子大了起来，他知道而且骄傲于自己对迪恩的影响。他坐在迪恩的大腿上的时候，他见过迪恩的那种表情，   
"我恨被惩罚。"卡斯迪奥说，他的语调还是那么坚定而清晰。"我恨你用鞭子抽我的阴茎。但是我想要它。我想要你的惩罚。我需要它。你得告诉我你想要什么，否则我永远学不到。"  
接着，有一瞬间，卡斯迪奥犹豫了一下，他能感到迪恩腿上的肌肉。但是接着迪恩的手滑进他的头发，温柔而亲切地抚摸着他。卡斯迪奥闭上眼睛，允许自己发出一点小小的愉悦的嘟哝声。  
"你真的想要我惩罚你吗？你不乖的时候我就会打你。"  
"你可以每天晚上都鞭打我，只要你想。你不必找一个借口。"  
迪恩听见这句话的时候喘了一口粗气，一声几乎是颤抖的呻吟。卡斯迪奥有点想知道这个男人是不是勃起了，但是他把视线从迪恩的裆部移开，直直地看向他的脸。  
"我只会在你真的很坏的时候鞭打你。"他最后费力地说了一句。这个阴暗的承诺让卡斯迪奥的脊椎一阵颤抖。  
"什么是非常坏？"卡斯迪奥问。这次，他想先知道规矩，避免那些反复无常，意料之外的惩罚。他想追随迪恩，服从迪恩。做为他好的事情。  
"说谎。"迪恩马上说，卡斯迪奥过去的所为对他来说还是一道新鲜的伤口。"不服从命令。不做你的家务。也许，睡在床上……"  
卡斯迪奥听到最后一项的时候发出了一点小小的抗议声，他已经习惯自己被允许睡在床上的日子了。但是他没有反对，毕竟这是惩罚，而且那声犹豫的"也许"让他充满希望，也许他就是意味着也许，他可以睡在床上，也许，不是独自一人。  
"那惩罚之后呢？"卡斯迪奥问，抬起头，他大大的蓝眼睛凝视着迪恩的绿色瞳孔，但是他的下巴还搁在男人的膝盖上。  
迪恩伸出手爱抚卡斯迪奥的脸颊，他的大拇指滑过男人柔软的粉红色的嘴唇。"我们不必这么做……如果你不想的话。"迪恩说，卡斯迪奥看得懂他的眼神，像往常一样，说着一件事，但是意味着另外一件事。说着他觉得别人想听的话，而不是说出他自己真正的想法。  
"不这样的话，我怎么知道我被原谅了呢？"卡斯迪奥问他。他把迪恩的大拇指含进嘴里，温柔地吮吸了片刻，提醒迪恩可以对他的嘴做什么--迪恩已经好一个星期没有享受到的服务。但是接着他咬了他的大拇指，那可不怎么温柔。  
"哇哦。"迪恩轻声说，他把拇指抽出来。"也不许咬我。"  
"你最好马上就惩罚我。"


	7. Chapter 7

“告诉我你的梦境漫游怎么样了？”诺拉在电话那头说。  
“它让我筋疲力尽。我不自觉地把这与我还是天使的时候相对比。”卡斯迪奥说。他正舒展四肢躺在迪恩在旅店房间的床上。这个接近窗户位置更好。他把咒语书和自己的笔记平铺在床上。这些书都是他偷偷地放在他行李袋的底部，用脏衣服包好藏起来的。  
他从心底深处知道，他的秘密绝对会被迪恩视为谎言。如果那个男人发现卡斯迪奥瞒着他这件事，他会狂怒的。但是他为自己辩解说，他只是想为迪恩准备一个惊喜，一份礼物。所以卡斯迪奥瞒着他。他会告诉他的，只要他有了可以展示的东西——他可以给予的，能够帮助他们的东西。  
他的笔记本上满是一团团凌乱想法和理论，关于治愈，防止恶魔，召唤鬼魂，防御咒语和任何他觉得对于一个猎人来说有用的东西。虽然温切斯特兄弟对魔法略有涉略，有些时候，使用需要诵读的咒语和一些材料，但是他们对此没有天赋。当他们需要使用更高级的魔法时，他们会向一些像诺拉那样的朋友寻求帮助。卡斯迪奥在那次迪恩教他的悲惨的枪击训练之后——他肯定自己糟糕的表现会为自己赢得一顿好打，他训练自己这项他们缺乏的天赋的决心更加坚定了。  
“我猜你没想出解决萨姆的问题的更好理论了？”卡斯迪奥抱着更小的希望问。他对萨姆的问题的研究已经写满了整个笔记本。他的理论是关于如何驱逐萨姆脑海里的路西法和重塑那道墙，抹去萨姆在地狱的记忆，强迫他的神经错乱具现化，这样他们就可以与之抗争。笔记本上还列出了一长串强有力的治愈药草，但是都不吻合，还有些是远超出他能力范围的。  
“都没你的理论好。你应该试试。”诺拉说，她的声音饱含鼓励和对卡斯迪奥的骄傲。卡斯迪奥喜欢这样。他肯定，如果他还能看见的话，她的灵魂必然纯洁无无暇。  
接下来他们改变了话题，聊了一些有趣的东西，然后挂断了。卡斯迪奥的视线在笔记本上停留了一会，然后把他们收拾好，小心谨慎地藏到他行李包的深处。  
那个一直推动他思考的理论是他最初的一个想法。这是一个简单的理论，是诺拉教他的第一件事，但是它和其他理论相比是从一个不同的角度出发的。他肯定这会有效的，但是不太愿意去尝试它，因为这意味着要求萨姆当他的共犯，这样意味着他会发现的。  
卡斯迪奥还举棋不定，他不知道自己是否想要泄露这个秘密。他不想唤起萨姆的希望，然后又让他失望。他害怕萨姆会再次恨他，在他们的关系已经有了如此之大的改善之后，他无法承受这种后果。  
~  
卡斯迪奥有时会故意激怒迪恩。这是在他们这段扭曲而古怪的关系里，唯一一个他们向彼此索要性爱的方式。有些时候，卡斯迪奥会打破一个规矩。有些时候，迪恩会大声指出他的一个小错误。这就像一个他们一起玩的游戏，他们因此从中得到自己的所需。  
“迪恩，“卡斯迪奥经常说，“我从店里给你买了一个派。”  
“真的？”迪恩毫不吃惊地问道。  
“没有，我骗你的。”卡斯迪奥说。迪恩脸上带着恐吓的神情，站起来去找皮鞭的时候，卡斯迪奥早就在解自己的皮带，忙着解开裤子上的纽扣了。  
虽然卡斯迪奥还是恨它。他原本以为自己会习惯的，开始像喜欢被打屁股那样兴奋。他看过一些录像——有些男人喜欢他们的阴茎和睾丸被鞭打，揉捏，推拉和践踏，通常是由身穿皮革的美丽女士来执行。但是他的阴茎顽固地对此兴趣索然，迪恩鞭打过他之后小小地软软地耷拉下来。  
惩罚一道序曲。他们接下来还有更多事情要做——来减轻迪恩的内疚，从原谅卡斯的压力中舒缓一下。接下来，他可没有因为在卡斯迪奥身上取乐而受良心谴责。  
“我们今晚玩点新花样。”迪恩用手指拨弄着皮鞭，站在卡斯迪奥上方说。卡斯迪奥正浑身赤裸地躺在床上，双腿大张让迪恩方便行事。卡斯迪奥因为预期而颤抖。“新花样，”通常是很好的。迪恩在性爱上的经验比他要丰富得多。迪恩有着多年来丰富的实践，而且乐于向卡斯迪奥展现他感觉很好的东西。  
“这是一个游戏，”迪恩一边说着，脸上露出了一个过于高兴的笑容，一边把皮鞭轻轻地滑过卡斯迪奥的胸膛。“我会鞭打你全身，如果你硬了的话，我会鞭打你的阴茎。听起来不错吧？”  
“才不呢。”卡斯迪奥任性地说。  
“太糟糕了。”迪恩说脸上还是一副调笑的表情，接着他把鞭子落在卡斯迪奥的嘴巴上，从中间拍了一下。卡斯迪奥退缩了一下，鞭子离他的脸太近，但是这不怎么疼。迪恩没有用力。  
“好？坏？”迪恩问，把皮鞭稳拿在手中。  
“不知道，感觉很奇怪。”  
迪恩又轻轻抽打了卡斯迪奥的嘴唇几下，还是非常轻的拍打，接着询问地看向卡斯迪奥。卡斯迪奥只是耸耸肩。嘴巴被轻轻打了两下对他来说没什么大不了的。迪恩也耸肩以对，把鞭子下移。  
然而他的乳头感到了刺痛，他从没想到自己的乳头会这样敏感，传给他的阴茎一股热气。第一鞭落下，他发出一声惊喘。接着迪恩扭转了鞭子的角度，回到他胸膛之间，又快又狠地抽在他两个乳头中间，让卡斯迪奥在床上蜷缩起来想要逃离。  
接下来他阴茎上尖锐的疼痛让他大喊起来。两腿之间的勃起马上消退下去，阴茎萎靡。迪恩对他胜利地露齿一笑。卡斯迪奥只是轻轻地啜泣着。  
迪恩把皮鞭抽在他身体两侧，顺着肋骨到肚脐眼。这感觉不坏，但是卡斯迪奥小心地不让这种感觉占据全身，他心里想着清洁枪支，狠狠地咬住嘴唇。  
皮鞭落在他的臀肉上，当鞭子打到他那个出奇敏感的地方的时候，他喘息出声。但是迪恩还没有得到他想要的反应，他移到卡斯迪奥的大腿边，命令他打开大腿，他要把他的大腿内侧抽得粉红。卡斯迪奥诅咒着他双腿间开始对鞭打感兴趣的小背叛者，而且这吸引了迪恩的注意。  
几下角度刁钻的拍击让他的勃起又消退了，卡斯迪奥哭喊起来，感到泪水灼烧着他的眼睛。  
“迪恩，”他呜咽着说，声音早就因为紧绷而断断续续了。  
“安静。我们才刚开始呢。”  
迪恩低声轻笑，他拿着鞭子一路顺着卡斯迪奥的大腿往下，打在他的膝窝和小腿肚上。但是卡斯迪奥这这幅隐忍而包含情欲的样子不是他想看到的。直到他向下抽打卡斯迪奥的脚底，他才得到了他喜欢的反应。他用力地抽了一下，卡斯迪奥哭叫出来，马上把脚缩回迪恩够不到的地方去。卡斯迪奥马上就意识到了他的错误。  
“对不起……很疼……迪恩……”  
“绝对不允许躲闪。”迪恩断言道，作为惩罚，鞭子又一次落到卡斯迪奥双腿之间，打一下了他柔软的阴茎。  
迪恩结束的时候，小小的粉色鞭痕遍布卡斯迪奥全身。迪恩发现抽打他的乳头，大腿和背后的任何地方都能让卡斯迪奥硬起来。其他的地方肯定也让他兴奋，他会在将来对卡斯迪奥的虐待上用上这一点的。卡斯迪奥只是庆幸与迪恩快速完成了对他臀部的鞭打，而且后来也没有抽打他勃起的阴茎，让他继续硬着、紧绷着，等待着惩罚后发生的事。  
通常，迪恩的手指会探入卡斯迪奥的臀缝之间，把他打得开开的，把他弄松。或者也许，卡斯迪奥会被命令坐起来，一边为迪恩口交，一边抚摸自己。然而，这是一个特殊的夜晚，迪恩做了某些他以前从未做过的事情。他的眼睛盯住卡斯迪奥不放，缓缓地在前天使面前弯下腰，张开他的嘴，吮吸卡斯迪奥的阴茎前端。  
卡斯迪奥发出一声长长的呻吟，几乎马上就要到了。但是他尖锐地吸了口气，忍了下来。他蜷缩起来，迪恩的脑袋就在他下方，吞吐着他两腿之间的性器，他渴望地把手指滑进男人的头发里。他想拉扯、猛拽，像迪恩过去对他做的那样，但是他也忍住了，害怕迪恩会不喜欢它，害怕迪恩会停下。  
卡斯迪奥不想让它结束。  
迪恩上下吮吸着舔弄着卡斯迪奥的阴茎，发出淫秽的声响。卡斯迪奥屏住呼吸。他早就好奇这会是什么感觉了，在他为迪恩提供这项服务几个月后，他经常想象这个，在他的睡袋里，或者在他有额外的淋浴时间的时候。但是没有任何一个想象能和迪恩火热的口腔和邪恶的舌头相媲美，迪恩的舌头调戏着卡斯迪奥的尿道口，热切地挤压着他阴茎上粗厚而颤动的青筋。  
跟他的手相比，迪恩的嘴是如此柔软，卡斯迪奥不得不尴尬地承认，他抚摸自己的的时候是如此笨拙，盲目地驾驭着自己寻求快感，然而迪恩的嘴令人愉快，它就是快感本身。  
卡斯迪奥情不能自禁，虽然他想让这次体验持续得更久，但是他忍不住了，他的高潮很快就要来了。他对着迪恩小声地呻吟，射出来之前他发出了小小的噪音。他射满了迪恩的嘴。卡斯迪奥惊讶于男人没有把嘴移开，看见他的喉结上下滚动真是令人激动地火辣，他全部都重重地吞进去直到最后的搏动也消退下去，卡斯迪奥在他口腔里软下来了。  
迪恩缓缓地把嘴里的阴茎退出来，深思地舔舔嘴唇，“苦中带甜，”他嘟哝着，抬头凝视着卡斯迪奥，他眼神迷离，“就像你的眼泪。”  
卡斯迪奥屏住呼吸，他不确定该说什么。一声笨拙的“谢谢你。”从他颤抖的双唇中滑出，迪恩笑了他。  
“伙计，你不用为一个口交说谢谢。这很怪。不过，你能做的是，现在为我转过去。”迪恩说，他的嘴角勾起一个精力充沛的坏笑，开始解自己牛仔裤上的扣子，他的阴茎已经在里面淫秽地肿胀了。  
只是因为看见迪恩开始脱衣服，向他索求更多，卡斯迪奥又感到热浪冲到他的阴茎，催促着他快速勃起。他毫不犹豫地趴回床上，腹部贴着床单，再次为迪恩张开双腿。  
那天更晚的时候，他们结束之后，卡斯迪奥淋浴出来，他在迪恩的床尾逗留，眼睛瞄着大床和他已经被铺好的睡袋。他用眼睛盯着迪恩，迪恩刚坐起来，要去洗澡。卡斯迪奥的眼睛里有一个沉默的疑问，迪恩躲开他的视线，起身走向浴室，与他擦肩而过。  
“还不行，”他低语道，关上了门。  
卡斯迪奥思考了一下如果他真的爬到迪恩床上会怎么样。迪恩会让步然后就让他睡在那儿吗？还是会发生一场争执和更多鞭打？或者他可以只要爬到另一张床上来避免这整个状况的发生？他决心自己不想知道这些，他妥协于从迪恩床上偷走一只枕头，它闻起来像迪恩，和性爱，然后钻进他的睡袋里蜷缩起来。  
~

尽管萨姆已经尽力了，他的状况还是越来越糟。他手上伤口传来的疼痛只能困住路西法一会，而且他睡觉的时候很难按压自己的手，他的幻觉似乎最享受在那时候骚扰他。这让萨姆睡得断断续续，走起路来东倒西歪的，这可不是一个理想的驱逐疯狂的精神状态。用这种状态捕猎就更糟了，他得非常小心地保证自己和迪恩都存活下来。  
萨姆像喝水一样喝咖啡，午餐时间就喝掉四五杯，只是为了躲避他的筋疲力尽。迪恩担心萨姆会在捕猎时犯错，然后导致他们中的一个死掉。卡斯迪奥担心萨姆会因为缺乏睡眠而倒下、死去。   
卡斯迪奥越来越担心，他给诺拉打电话寻求建议。她确实说了那些卡斯迪奥料到的话，那些他不想听的内容。  
"卡斯迪奥，"她用一种卡斯迪奥认为是'妈妈的语调'说，卡斯迪奥开始理解为什么孩子会听从他们的父母。"你有一个可能要死去的朋友，你却什么也不做，只是因为你怕他会生气吗？哪个更糟，死亡或者愤怒？"  
"你不知道我都做了些什么，诺拉。我无法承受再次失去他们。"  
"你知道我有一台电视，而且偶尔我会看新闻对吗？我知道你做了什么。我知道你曾经是谁，你曾经以为你是谁。在一切发生之后，迪恩和萨姆还是接纳了你。是的，他们会对你生气因为你瞒着他们。这似乎是你们三个之间的大问题，但是当他们看见你能做什么之后，他们怎么会不原谅你呢？"  
卡斯迪奥叹了口气，但他是在心底深处，他同意诺拉的看法。即使迪恩和萨姆会生气，即使他们要把他赶走，如果萨姆能痊愈的话，那么一切都是值得的。他想要遵守承诺。所以他挂掉电话，拿起那几本记着对萨姆问题研究的最终理论的笔记本，走到萨姆的旅店房间。  
萨姆看起来糟透了，他为卡斯迪奥开了门。他的双眼充血，面色苍白，还会时不时毫无理由地退缩，并且盯着房间的任意某个角落。卡斯迪奥只能想象出他的脑子正在创造路西法的幻觉来折磨他。  
"我希望我没有吵醒你，"卡斯迪奥小声说，他尽可能地不引人注目地侧身潜入房间。  
"没有，路西法操控我的睡眠，"萨姆疲惫地说。一个微笑闪现在他嘴角，但是很快就消退了，他打了个长长的哈欠说，"你需要什么吗？"  
"不，其实，我有点东西给你。"卡斯迪奥说。他感到自己的心脏在胸膛里乱撞，他拿出笔记本，翻到他那页记着关于萨姆情况的地方。"我认为着可能会帮助你处理路西法。虽然，我不确定。我还没有实验过它。"  
萨姆的眼睛轻微地睁大了，希望之光在眼角发亮，虽然很微弱，因为他早就放弃了所有的希望，或者说他已经太累了，没有力气聚集能量来迎接希望。但他还是从卡斯迪奥手里接过那本书，几乎是一把抢走，然后专注地快速浏览着它。  
"任何治愈精神错乱或者让幻象从你身上离开的方法都不管用。那是因为我们不具有那样的魔力。但是我一直在思考，你在我……我打破了你的墙之后的行为，"卡斯迪奥内疚地说，"你原本就不能自己振作起来，至少肯定不能这么快地振作起来。因此我想到，在精神层面上，你还是非常强大的，所以为什么不让你更强呢？从内部解决这个问题，而不是毫无依据地去做。"  
"这是一个冥想技巧，"萨姆评价道，他的鼻子还埋在书里，眼睛里闪烁着好奇，还有一丝微弱的希望。  
"冥想包括梦境漫游。在你的脑内，你可以挡开疯狂，竖起高墙，用具现化的方法对抗路西法。一旦你完全控制了你的心灵，幻觉应该就会消失了，"卡斯迪奥说着，谨慎地强调了'应该'这个词。  
"这太简单了，怪不得我们从来没有想到过它。"萨姆低声说，嘴里早就念上了这段能够改变他意识状态的咒语。很可能，他也得用上他们手头的一个关于精神草药的目录。  
"虽然这不是一个快速治愈的办法。但是你会慢慢好起来的，你要一直保持下去……也许你的余生都要这样下去，"卡斯迪奥谨慎地补充了一句。他想要打个响指然后马上把萨姆治愈，但是这超越了他或者任何人类的能力范畴。他能做的只有从萨姆的大脑内部治愈他。这意味着缓慢而艰难的努力，但是他肯定萨姆能做到。  
"或者直到我们找到别的东西为止。如果今晚，这个方法能帮我入睡，那我们就已经迈出一步了。"萨姆说，他最终从笔记本里抬起头，嘴角勾起一个微笑，笑意深达眼底，闪闪发光。卡斯迪奥感到情感经流而过，他的心跳漏了一拍，从萨姆那里感受到的热切让他始料不及。  
"不过，你是从哪里找到这条咒语的？"萨姆问。  
卡斯迪奥叹了口气。他希望这点不要被提起。萨姆只要感谢地接受它就好，也许一个问题也不问，直接把他扔出去，然后自己试试那条咒语。但是卡斯迪奥决定当他被直接问到的时候不去撒谎。除此之外，诺拉在保持诚实上非常固执。这显然是练习魔法的一个要素，为了让你的内心保持专注，纯洁无邪。  
"这是我写的。"卡斯迪奥温顺地说，他的眼睛盯着地板。"诺拉哈夫洛克给我提供了一些技术上的帮助，给我寄了几本书。但是这条咒语是我自己写的，我为你而写。"  
"这不可能。除非你一直在研究……"萨姆开始说了，接着他意识到了，他蹙起眉头。"该死，卡斯。你一直在跟诺拉学魔法？"  
"她认为我有天赋……也许是因为曾经是一位天使，但是我没有真的相信她。我想的是我能否变得对你和迪恩有用。但是我肯定自己能做到之前，我什么都不想说。我不想燃起你的希望，然后发现其实我对此毫无天赋。"  
"你还能做什么？"  
"不多。我能轻微地治愈我自己。也许别人，虽然我还没有试过。一些梦境漫游，而且也是对我自己才生效……其他的东西只是理论。我才刚起步。"  
"迪恩知道这些吗？"萨姆问。  
"卡斯迪奥摇摇头，"我打算在我们试了咒语之后再告诉他。如果咒语有效，你感觉好些了，也许他就不会那么生气了。"卡斯迪奥用温顺的语气说，他用满怀希望的眼睛看着萨姆，希望他能考虑这一点。  
"如果我们现在就试，多久之后我们可以看见成效？"  
"如果它按计划里那样生效了，你今晚应该就能睡着了。如果没有的话，练习本身就应该让你累得看不见路西法了。"  
希望掠过萨姆的双眼，但是卡斯迪奥看出他试着不满怀希望，让自己看起来更坚定更严肃。"无论结果如何，好还是坏，我们明天都要告诉迪恩。  
~  
萨姆醒来。在梦中或者睡着本身就是一个奇迹。更多的是，他是四个多小时之后醒来的，这是他这几天来他不间断的睡眠时间里最长的一次。他假设自己是被高兴地弹着一架猫钢琴的路西法给吵醒的，但是他按住受伤的伤口，这个恶魔甚至没时间发出一声抱怨就消失了。  
迪恩和萨姆共进早餐的时候，他注意到了萨姆的变化。很奇怪，卡斯迪奥刚刚在房间里露出一副恳求的样子，说自己还想再睡一会，他迟点会自己吃饭的。  
"你今天早上看起来……眼睛不那么充血了，而且还刮了胡子。你确实睡了一会？"  
"对，"萨姆回答道，他正热情地吃着饭。缺乏睡眠和不停地补充咖啡让他倒尽了胃口。"多亏了卡斯。他昨晚给了我一条咒语。这有点像我们以前做过的梦境漫游。让我进入自己的脑海，然后在那里躲避疯狂。深层冥想改变了真实。这让人筋疲力尽，但是我睡了是个小时，我甚至还没开始第二次按我的伤口。"  
"这……这太棒了！"迪恩惊呼了一声，没有隐藏他的兴奋，希望在他眼里闪现，他看到自己的兄弟正在变得更好。"所以你现在好了？"  
"不全好了。我……我正在让自己不那么精神错乱。这需要时间。但是昨晚很好。这么多年来的第一次，我完全控制了自己的脑子。"  
"好吧，这是我这么久以来听过最好的消息了。我甚至不知道卡斯还在寻找治愈你的方法。不过他是在哪里找到这条咒语的？"  
"他一直小心地瞒着我们，因为其实不是他找到这条咒语……他差不多是自己写的这条咒语。"萨姆尽可能小心谨慎地选择了措辞，试着软化迪恩。  
"他差不多是自己写的这条咒语？这是什么意思？他翻译出来的吗？他想好好弥补我们？"  
"不，"萨姆说，决心要保持镇定和冷酷，希望迪恩能学学他。"他从爱荷达州会来之后就一直学习魔法。诺拉一直在教他。"  
"魔法？"迪恩几乎大喊起来，引起了几位在周围用餐的顾客的注意。他再次压低嗓音，差不多是怒视着他的兄弟。"他已经学了几个月的魔法。而且从来没告诉过我们？你知道这件事多久了？"  
"就在昨晚，"萨姆举起双手表示无辜。"他只想等到为我准备好这道咒语之后再告诉我们。而且，你看，它生效了。我不知道他怎么做到的，但是他写了一条咒语来治愈我，就像他承诺过的那样。"  
"对啊，而且因此撒谎了。"  
"因为他知道你会气炸的。该死的，我可能也会这样，如果我几个月前就发现这件事的话。但是他是为了帮我们，迪恩。你不能为此生气。"  
"你知道他还做了别的什么事来帮助我们吗？他为了杀死拉斐尔，吞下了炼狱里所有的灵魂。而且你知道结果怎么样了！"迪恩又大喊起来，然后沉默着把餐桌上的东西都扫到了地上。他像一阵狂风暴雨一样跑到停车场。萨姆把饭钱扔在桌上，跟在迪恩身后跑出去。  
"所以呢？你现在要回宾馆把他打个半死吗？"萨姆追在他哥后面问。  
"闭嘴，不要谈论你不懂的东西。"迪恩咆哮着，他一个急转身，面对着萨姆说。"我不关心他为什么这么做，我不关心他是怎么做到的，但是他对我撒谎。又一次。你不觉得他可能还有其他的秘密吗？"  
"不！你表现得他好像要去毁灭世界了，但是他做的只有使用一点白魔法而已！为了帮我们，"萨姆说，怀着希望重复这个基本理念，希望迪恩会接受他的说辞，但是迪恩只是粗暴地摇了摇头，开始走向车子。  
"迪恩，停下。只是冷静一会，好吗？不要回去乱发脾气然后做些让自己后悔的事情。"萨姆走过去抓着迪恩的肩膀，结果被迪恩一拳挥在脸上，他侧过身，一屁股跌坐在停车场地上。迪恩风驰电掣般地跨进车子，发动引擎。萨姆爬起来，拉住副驾驶位的门，但是门被锁上了。  
"迪恩！把门打开！我不会让你这样回去的！"萨姆对着车窗大喊，但是迪恩置若恍闻，加大马力开出了停车场，只留下一溜烟尘围绕着萨姆。  
萨姆愤怒地叫喊着他愚蠢又头脑发热的兄弟，绝望而担忧地抓着自己的头发。这里离旅店只有三英里，所以他能做的就只有给卡斯迪奥打电话，至少给他一点警告。  
"迪恩正在回旅店的路上，"卡斯迪奥一接起电话，萨姆就招呼都不打地说，"他真的，真的很生气，所以你或许想要离开那里或者悄悄躲起来一会。"  
"他不知道你恢复得很好了吗？"  
"这不重要。赶紧离开。我不知道他会做什么。"  
"我理解，萨姆。谢谢你。"卡斯迪奥说完就挂断了电话。但是他没有离开。他知道迪恩会生气的，甚至是勃然大怒。他不顾萨姆的安慰，无论他将承受些什么，他都决定直面迪恩的怒火，   
迪恩对于不许说谎这一点已经表示得非常明确了，但是即使是那时候，他也守着自己的秘密。他故意违背迪恩的命令，虽然他是出于善意才这样做，好吧，他知道善意将驶向何方。他应受迪恩的惩罚，也许重复一遍他们曾经经历过的步骤。不再有愉悦的游戏和鞭子了。不再有一位爱人舔去你眼角的泪水了。卡斯迪奥叹气，悼念他的痛失。他将专注于他所获之物--萨姆的康复。这将帮助他经历这场风暴，直到迪恩的怒火消退，直到他重获宽恕。  
几分钟后，迪恩就冲进房间，他的表情正如卡斯迪奥预料的那样--受伤，愤怒，背叛。最初，没有他的天使魔力，无法看见迪恩的灵魂，让解读人类情绪变得如此艰难。但是随着时间流逝和不断的练习，这变得容易了。当迪恩和他亲近的人在一起的时候，他的情感溢于言表，裸露而稚嫩，仿佛他无法隐藏它们。  
"现在就停下！"迪恩咆哮着说，走进卡斯迪奥，绝对是私人领域之内，用一只手指戳着他的胸膛。"你烧了这些书。你停止联系诺拉。而且你永远别想再接触一点点魔法了！"  
"我只是想试着帮忙。"卡斯迪奥低声说，但是声音清晰可辨。"我很抱歉我对你说谎了，但是为了找到治愈萨姆的办法，这是必要的。"  
"很好！做得好！"迪恩说，他的语调里充满了讽刺和受伤，过大的声音在窄小的房间里回响， "你找到治愈的办法了，现在就停下。没有更多的魔法了。"  
"但是我还能做更多，迪恩。我可以学会治愈。我不将像我是天使的时候那样强大，但是我能治好你。停止疼痛，阻止传染病。如果你让我学习更多，我会更强大。"  
"而且就是这样，是不是？"迪恩暗哑地笑了一声，虽然他的眼睛里毫无笑意。"魔力。力量。又是一个同样的故事。你过去比拉斐尔更弱，现在你比我更弱。所以你需要力量来反抗。"  
卡斯迪奥震惊地睁大了双眼，他不自觉地开始摇头，他现在理解了。迪恩不可理喻的狂怒不是因为他憎恨说谎，是因为他害怕过去，害怕再经历一次早已结束的历史。  
"不，不，不是这样的，"卡斯迪奥坚持着，还在摇着头。"这只是白魔法。你不能用白魔法做任何事。"卡斯迪奥带着一点轻蔑补充道。诺拉也许会因为他的总结而不快，但是这是真的。没有血液，疼痛，内脏和更黑暗的魔法，就没有真正的力量。"我不想再抗争了，我只想帮忙。"  
"帮忙。这就是故事的开头。你只想帮忙。但是如果这还不够呢？当你需要更多的时候你会做什么？在这一点上，你不能被信任。"  
"被信任？"卡斯迪奥忽然反击道，"我不是一个小孩，迪恩。我自己能做主。"  
"噢，像你去年做的那样？打开炼狱然后让利维坦出来？你把一切搞得一团糟！"  
"我已经吸取教训了。我不会再那样做了。"卡斯迪奥说，他把迪恩推出他的私人领域，好让自己走开。但是他在震惊之中被狠狠地推了回去，砰地一声撞到墙上，他的呼吸中断了片刻。  
"你让我对你发号施令。"迪恩把双手撑在卡斯迪奥的脑袋两边，把他包围起来，高大的身形笼罩住他。"你告诉我命令你遵从。或许你那时候也说谎了，对吗？"  
"那不一样，"卡斯迪奥还要说些什么，迪恩的拳头重重地锤了一下他脑袋旁边的墙面。他退缩了，抬头看着迪恩，看见男人的脸因为严厉而扭曲，手臂上的肌肉紧绷。他可以感到迪恩肌肤上暴躁地散发着的热气，他的心脏因为恐惧而收缩。  
"我该拿你怎么办？"迪恩问，他的声音破碎。  
"惩罚我，如果你想的话。"卡斯迪奥提出，让这句话像一个挑战。"但是我还会继续练习。我会让自己再次变得有用。"  
"这还不够。"迪恩说，撑起上半身，转身离开墙面，和卡斯迪奥。"我不会再次看着这一切发生了。我不将再是其中的一部分。"  
他的话语在卡斯迪奥耳边回荡，但是卡斯迪奥无法完全理解。他看着迪恩离开他，感到又什么东西在猛拉他的心脏，当迪恩愈发走远，他的心一直疼痛，想要靠近。  
"我不明白。"他低声说，憎恨自己嘴里冒出的话语。他以为他做的足够好了，学习得足够多，但是还是有这么多东西他无法理解。他还是感到如此愚蠢。  
"出去。"迪恩声音沙哑地说，但是他不看卡斯迪奥一眼。"去睡萨姆的房间。我甚至不想看见你。"  
卡斯迪奥的整个身体塌了下来，忽然因为迷惑和失去而瘫软下来。这一切……他……他唯一想属于的地方，只是和迪恩温切斯特在一起的那个房间。但是他听从了萨姆的意见，那个他应该更早听从的意见，让自己躲起来。卡斯迪奥抓起行李袋，甚至不确定它是否打包好了。叫住他向他道歉，或者再喊叫些什么，或者惩罚他。什么都行。但是迪恩一言不发，他沉默地背对着卡斯迪奥。  
卡斯迪奥一离开房间就迷茫了。他麻木地站在旅店房间的门外，离他想要属于的地方只有几步之遥，他的行李箱绵软无力地挂在他手上。他或许会站在那等着迪恩出来撞上他，如果萨姆没有跌跌撞撞地冲进停车场，满身灰尘和汗水，喘着粗气从早餐地点跑回来。  
"发生了什么？"萨姆问，上下打量着卡斯迪奥，沮丧的，孤独的卡斯迪奥，手上挂着一只行李包，这个问题其实不需要一个回答。萨姆怒视着迪恩的房门，考虑了一会，最终，他用一只手臂环住卡斯迪奥的肩头，推着他走进自己的房间。  
萨姆试了几次让卡斯迪奥说话，或者说，用任何方式作出一点反应。但是这个男人只是坐在床上，盯着着地板，几乎跟他是一位天使的时候一样安静。  
那天晚点的时候，有人敲响了萨姆的房门。是迪恩找他一起去做调查。他甚至没有瞥过卡斯迪奥一眼，没有用任何方式搭理他，甚至萨姆制造一点暗示性的噪音，示意地看向卡斯迪奥。迪恩都忽视了他的暗示，走回车子里等他出来。萨姆向卡斯迪奥道歉，承诺自己很快会回来，告诉他只要等着他就好。然后他离开了。  
卡斯迪奥徒然地好奇着那对兄弟会说什么。萨姆会提及这件事，试着谈谈。迪恩可能会让他闭嘴，他正火上心头，自以为是，萨姆的理由无法说服他。他推测他们的对话会是短暂的，激烈的，并且对结局毫无影响。  
~  
当萨姆晚上回来的时候，卡斯迪奥已经消失了。他快速地环顾房间四周，注意到卡斯迪奥的行李包也消失了，接着他走到迪恩的房间。迪恩正站在床尾，手里拿着卡斯迪奥的电话，担忧地皱起眉头。  
"该死的，迪恩。你到底对他说了什么？"萨姆质问道。  
"我告诉他出去。"迪恩麻木地说。"但是我只是指房间。我不是叫他跑掉。"  
"好极了。告诉一个书呆子前天使'出去'。你有时候真是一个混球。我们得去找他。"  
"怎么找？"迪恩在空中挥了一下手中的手机，"不能追踪他的GPS。他没有任何信用卡。我们可以用猎犬，如果他有留下任何衣服的话。"  
"我们可以让它闻闻卡斯迪奥睡过的床--噢，等等，他没能睡在一张床上。"  
这对兄弟怒视着彼此，气恼着彼此，担心着卡斯迪奥。  
"你知道，说实话，他只有一个地方可去，"迪恩说。  
萨姆考虑了一会，接着点点头。他拿出手机，打电话给鲍比，几乎没说什么细节，只是说卡斯迪奥因为迪恩说的某件事（鲍比一点也不惊讶）而沮丧地离开了。他们推测他会去找鲍比，但是即使他买了一张车票，可能也需要一两天时间才能到他那。鲍比说如果卡斯迪奥出现的话，他会告诉他们的。  
"所以，现在怎么办？只是坐在这里等鲍比的消息吗？"迪恩忧虑地在房间里踱步。  
"我们可以在小镇里四处看看，也许他没有走远。"  
"我回去看看的。给诺拉打个电话。他也许去她那了。"迪恩说着走出旅店。但是即便他开车找遍了整个小镇，搜查了所有的餐馆和大巴站，他都没有看见卡斯迪奥，只好心烦意乱地返回了旅店。  
温切斯特兄弟在旅店里等待了三天。比卡斯迪奥去鲍比那里的时间还要长，但是显然他没有去鲍比那里，而且诺拉也没有他的消息。  
"我们不能永远呆在这。"萨姆说，他拿起自己的行李包。"我们得继续前进。我们得去打倒迪克。卡斯会出现的，如果他准备好了的话。我肯定。"  
迪恩一言不发，但是他不情愿把行李包拎起来扔进车子里。


	8. Chapter 8

整个世界和人类种族又处于险境之时，温切斯特兄弟一如往常地开始了奔波劳累。显而易见，不计其数的邪恶力量试图杀死或者吃掉他们。迪恩和萨姆通常深陷其中，他们喜欢地球，人类还有双熏肉芝士汉堡。  
虽然卡斯迪奥完全是失踪了，但是这对兄弟几乎没时间去找他。他们有别的事要操心，比如在克劳利的追杀之中的梅格砰地一声出现在他们面前，恳求以同盟来保全自己。超厉害的黑客查理布拉德伯里和他们一起查出了迪克的宏伟蓝图竟然是像对待牲口一样圈养和屠杀人类。而最奇怪的是一个越南男孩竟然，可以，从某种意义上来说，解读那个他们从迪克罗曼那里偷来的石碑。而且他们还得说服越来越多的混蛋天使--其中某些天使被梅格用暴力说服了，他们可以自己照顾好这个新的先知。  
"所以就是这样，"萨姆在电话里对鲍比说。"我们正带着凯文在去你那的路上，这样他就能安全地翻译石碑了。我们明早应该能到。你那还有什么新闻吗？"  
"对了，离那些加工过的食物远点。最近黏糊糊的东西加到了一切里，我不想你两变成母牛。"  
"真好。迪恩会爱上这个的。"萨姆发出一声大笑，"嘿，还是没有卡斯的消息吗？"他问，语调变得有点严肃了。  
"恐怕没有。我说过了，一有风声就会告诉你们的。"  
"我知道，我们只是很担心，"萨姆说。他挂断电话，跟迪恩交换了一下信息。他的兄弟对于现在的食物环境可不怎么开心。  
"鲍比也没有卡斯的消息。"他放了话，希望迪恩能上钩。可是迪恩没有。  
"他跑掉并不是你的错，"萨姆说，正如他这周里面已经说过的好多次一样，迪恩自嘲地哼了一声。"好吧。这完全是就是你的错，但是，你不知道会发生这样的事。"  
迪恩的视线猛地转到一边的后视镜，他看见凯文在后座里酣睡，他把石碑抱在胸前，蜷缩在萨姆的行李袋上。梅格也不见了，谁知道她去哪了。可能在十字路口或者什么地方。  
"他可能死在某个地方的水渠上了，"迪恩低声说，眉毛紧蹙。  
"我还以为卡斯这个白巫师正在忙着掌控世界呢。"萨姆开了个玩笑。  
"闭嘴。我希望他至少带了手机。我本可以给他留一条短信的。"迪恩说。他在脑中回放他和卡斯迪奥最后的对话。迪恩捏紧了方向盘。它本可以用上百种不同的方式结束，却偏偏以此告终。就在卡斯迪奥在门前停留的那个瞬间，迪恩注意到过他的停顿，那时候，他本可以随便说点什么。卡斯迪奥也许就会在后座和凯文坐在一起了。  
凯文正处于不舒适的睡眠中，低垂的头在胸前一点点的。  
"那你会留什么样的短信给他，迪恩？"萨姆对着他的兄弟好奇地挑了挑眉。迪恩看都懒得看他，也不回答。"他会出现的。我肯定。他没太多地方可去。"  
"当然。利维坦可能已经把他吃了。天使们可能已经把他带回天堂了。梅格也许他把藏起来了。克劳利也许已经杀了他。我们没什么可担心的。"  
"如果这些事情发生了，我们会知道的。怪物都喜欢吹嘘。"萨姆说，试着安慰一下迪恩脸上露出的最差的预想。"而且，卡斯不蠢。我知道你觉得他蠢，但是他知道怎么隐藏自己。他在这几个月里跟我们学了很多东西。比你想的要多。他也许会带着一把枪和野人一样的胡子回来，"萨姆继续试着逗笑迪恩。但是没有用。  
"那他出现的时候我该对他说什么？"  
"首先，向他道歉因为你表现得像个超级大混蛋，"萨姆继续说着，迪恩用肩膀撞他，他都不为所动，"然后你原谅他。完全地。我甚至不在意你是不是撒谎。你就是要原谅他，然后让他相信你已经原谅他了，然后把这整件愚蠢的事抛到脑后。也没有更多惩罚了。试试正常的事情和健康的改变。  
"然后队友卡斯又罢工了。"   
"他为我写了一条咒语，来治好我。我已经几个星期没有看见撒旦了，我的梦魇消失了。归队，卡斯。啦啦啦"虽然萨姆说到最后还想摆出一副面无表情的样子，但是他其实就是很严肃的。卡斯迪奥的计划生效了。路西法不再在他脑子里杀气腾腾地乱跑，冥想帮助他整理思绪。萨姆更愿意去主动原谅卡斯。他实际上非常感激，并且希望卡斯就在这儿，他可以给他一个大大的拥抱然后感谢他。  
这种效果似乎会传染。迪恩也能看见卡斯迪奥暗中学习巫术的成果，萨姆在不断地唠唠叨叨地提醒他。萨姆几乎每天都要说起卡斯迪奥，他用了卡斯的咒语之后感觉是多么好。给他足够的时间，这甚至能说一个顽固的男人，就像迪恩。  
"如果他没有死，"迪恩低声说，他的声音飘荡在空中，没有说完。他们驶进夜色之中，希望尽早到鲍比那去。  
~  
在迪恩叫他离开之后，卡斯迪奥选择离开温切斯特兄弟。他很肯定他会被允许留下，睡在萨姆的房间里。但是想到在迪恩身旁，被忽视，不被原谅，不被碰触，这让卡斯迪奥想要逃离。他羞愧地意识到，迪恩对他大发脾气的时候，他没有支持自己的能力。他无法像以前那样支持自己支持的事物，所以他选择逃离，不愿面对他输给迪恩的事实。  
第一天是最艰难的。他离开了旅馆，徒步离开小镇。他完成这一步之后，他就不知道该做什么了。他知道自己需要远离小镇，否则迪恩和萨姆会轻易地找到他。但是，他太害怕了以至于不敢搭便车，当他不知道他的基金能维持多久的时候，他也不确定自己是否可以把钱花在购置车票上。他直直地走出小镇，顺着铁路。他连着走了几个小时，只在脚开始疼的时候停下休息一下。他的肩膀因为行李包的负重而酸痛。太阳落山时，他已经筋疲力尽了，所以他看见一家旅馆的时候，他要了一个房间，跌落到床上，沉沉地睡了十二个小时。  
第二天，他在床上醒来的时候，他也没有下床。他就那么静静地躺在那，决心在自己想出计划之前都不再挪动分毫。于是他又在床上躺了两个小时，直到他想到了他能做什么。或者说，他唯一能做的事。  
当卡斯迪奥出现在弗洛旧木屋的灌木丛间，鲍比并不惊讶。显然，萨姆或者迪恩已经给他打过电话询问卡斯迪奥的下落了，因为他还能去哪儿呢？卡斯迪奥知道无论他去哪，这会是他们寻找他的第一站，因为他们是对的。他无处可去。但是更准确地说，他哪也不想去。他从内心深处还认为自己需要去帮忙。去收拾残局。如果他不能在萨姆和迪恩身边做这件事，他可以在他们附近做，和鲍比一起。  
"我能留下吗？"这是卡斯迪奥对鲍比说的第一句话，很快地添了一句，"不要告诉他们我在这。"然后鲍比嘟哝着什么"他会对受伤的小动物心软。" 同意了，卡斯迪奥怀疑鲍比已经想到了事情的细节，但是他很感激鲍勃什么问题也没问，也不消息也询问。  
刚开始的几天就像两个男人在一起跳舞那样笨拙而摇摇欲坠，他们都在彼此的空间里待得不舒服。鲍比在电话那头对着温切斯特兄弟说他还没有任何卡斯迪奥的消息，卡斯迪奥静静地听着，心都要跳到嗓子眼了。  
但是几天后，鲍比忽然生硬地说"过来"，然后就把卡斯迪奥叫过来教了他一些事情。比如如何在电脑上追踪，鲍比还通过迪恩和萨姆手机上的GPS给他看了他们的所在地。还有些好玩的东西，比如如何做玉米面包，这可是鲍比的独门秘籍。一周之后，鲍比还教了他一件极其有用的事情--如何射击。迪恩对卡斯迪奥在枪支处理上的愚笨会很快不耐烦，教了一会之后就放弃了。但鲍比可是一位耐心得多的好老师。两周之后，卡斯迪奥就知道如何使用猎枪和手枪了，虽然他还需要大量的练习来更准确地瞄准目标。但是他觉得手中的危险武器不再如此陌生如此令人不安了。  
虽然还有调查要做，还有利维坦和迪克罗曼去追踪，还有很多资料要找，准备必要的防卫来保证他们的安全，和鲍比一起呆在小木屋里，卡斯迪奥依然感到很平和。他的脑海里还被自己挥之不去的想法困扰着，但是他就让它们留在那儿。没有温切斯特兄弟来提醒他的罪孽。  
"是萨姆和迪恩在听电话。"鲍比说，在跟萨姆讲完之后挂断了电话。"他们明天会到这来，带着个什么先知。"  
"那我们前几个晚上追踪到的电闪雷鸣就能说得通了。神之语肯定现世了。"卡斯迪奥说，他还没有吃完晚餐，他发现他喜欢这项"任务"就跟鲍比讨厌它一样多。鲍比带他看了一圈厨房的基础设施，卡斯迪奥被这种创造性的行为迷住了，他很快在烹饪技能上超越了鲍比。他发现这和学习魔法有相似之处，都涉及了放入正确成分和使得魔法生效的联合。但是烹饪，还需要食材。  
"迪恩到了之后你要怎么办？"鲍比问，卡斯迪奥猛然发觉这是自从他和鲍比呆在一块之后，他问过的最具侵略性的问题了。他能看出迪恩是从哪学到他那些情感表达习惯的。  
现在卡斯迪奥有一个选择。他可以再次逃跑，躲进一个镇上的旅店直到萨姆和迪恩离开，或者，他可以再次面对这对兄弟，直面结果。萨姆一直是那个给鲍比打电话并且询问卡斯迪奥下落的人，但是鲍比坚持说迪恩只是个"顽固的小混蛋。"鲍比发誓那对兄弟都在担心卡斯迪奥的下落和安危。但是这不是卡斯迪奥真正担心的。他从未考虑过迪恩不会在意他的去向。他希望男人会担心，而且从内心深处，对此有几分洋洋得意。  
"我想今晚我应该去镇上。找个旅店住下。"卡斯迪奥最终说，低垂双眼来躲避鲍比不赞同的怒视。虽然他仍然感到自己的内心在抵触着这个决定。  
"而且我猜我最好不要告诉那两个男孩你在哪。"鲍比问。  
"我会很感激的，"卡斯迪奥回答说。  
"你总要面对他们的，"鲍比生硬地说，再次，这是一个不寻常的建议，因为他通常都不会提起这件事，"或者至少面对其中一个，"他又说了一句，卡斯迪奥的脸颊发烫。  
"我知道，但是我还没有准备好，"卡斯迪奥说着起身去清理自己的餐盘。他还没有吃完，但是他已经开始忧虑并且失去胃口了。他开始清理餐桌和倒掉残渣。  
"你是个小混蛋，你知道吗？"鲍比恼火地说。  
卡斯迪奥转身，看了一眼鲍比，惊讶于这个特殊而亲切的"侮辱"会被冠在他头上。鲍比从未这样叫过他，而且据他所知，他只会这么叫萨姆和迪恩，"我不是一个蠢货。"卡斯迪奥只能这么回答，否定他，因为这仍然是一个侮辱，无论鲍比是用怎样暗含喜爱的语气说的。  
"我看见一个小混蛋的时候，我就知道是他。我这半辈子已经有两个男孩让我操心了，现在我还得照顾第三个。"  
"我比构成这颗星球的尘土还要老。"卡斯迪奥指出，"我不是你所认为的'男孩'。"  
"你才当了一年人，所以你在我眼里绝对是个男孩。你知道男孩们会做什么吗？他们逃避问题。但是快没时间了。世界正处在危机之中，我们有个传统。在世界末日来临以前，为了避免我们这次搞砸一切，你最好把自己整明白。  
"我很清楚。"卡斯迪奥说，刻意地盯着自己正在洗的盘子，而不是鲍比。他感到鲍比瞪着他的后背，不赞同地叹了口气。他最后嘟哝了一次"小混蛋"，走出了房间。  
卡斯迪奥仔细地打包了自己的行李，一遍又一遍地检查房间，确保自己没有留下任何会让那对兄弟找来的痕迹。没有衣服，没有魔法书，没有摆在浴室的第二根牙刷。最后，他带着鲍比投降的表情离开了小屋，走向小镇，因为鲍比顽固地拒绝给搭个顺风车。他住进了旅店，断断续续的睡着，被他古怪而令人困惑的梦的折磨着，迪恩在那里，还有怒火和性爱。  
~  
萨姆，迪恩和凯文早早地到了小木屋。凯文，看上去仍然处于震惊和清晰可辨的恐惧中，被萨姆带去了地下室进行石碑翻译。迪恩走到厨房去拿杯喝的。一如往常，冷啤酒正在那里等他，而且他急急忙忙地拉开易拉罐。  
"你知道，我希望你能学点我的好习惯。"鲍比走进厨房的时候说。  
"我不知道你有什么好习惯。"迪恩坏笑着说。  
"你们最近怎么样？"  
"不错。你知道的，世界末日的时候来拯救世界。又一次。"迪恩把头碰到冰箱，拉开塑料的柜子。他在里面找到了烤鸡。他高高兴兴地吃了起来。"至少你这有一次有了真的能吃的东西。"  
"我尽力了，"鲍比挪了挪脚步，"我为那个叫凯文的男孩难过。他这么年轻就陷入这种混乱之中。"  
"多大才能够资格卷入这种混乱？"  
"有趣。"鲍比叹息一声。他也抓起一瓶啤酒，扫开柜台边上的食物。  
"伙计，我从没见过你家有这么多吃的。这些是从哪来的？"迪恩问，他把一只吃干净的鸡骨头扔进垃圾桶，舔了舔手指，又开始对付一只鸡腿。  
"镇上的餐馆。我为你们两准备的。"  
"我还以为所有的餐馆里都有那种黏糊糊的玩意呢，"迪恩问道，警觉地盯着手里的鸡腿。  
"好吧。"鲍比没有直接回答，"好吧，我检查过了，保险起见。这些都没问题。没有奇怪的黏糊糊的玩意。"  
迪恩怀疑地看着鲍比，仔细检查了他眼前的烤鸡，"这不像是餐馆里卖的。"  
"当然是餐馆的。你觉得我能做出这样的烤鸡吗？"  
"不。"迪恩似乎分神了，他四周看了看这个厨房，怀疑敏锐了他的感官。没有什么异常。只有一件事情，或者两件。两个盘子被摆在干燥架上，两副银器，两个杯子。"还有谁在这？"迪恩猛地转身质问鲍比。  
"没人，你这个小混蛋。你觉得我会在这个小木屋里藏着谁？"  
"那是谁做的饭？昨晚和你一起吃饭的是谁？你为什么这么神神秘--？忽然，迪恩僵住了。他低头看了看厨房里整整齐齐地放好的干净餐具。"卡斯在这，"他低声说，接着他抬起头，他愤怒地蹙起眉头。"他一直都在这，对不对？你为什么不告诉我们？"  
"你知道该死的为什么，"鲍比吼回去。"那孩子又害怕又受伤，因、为、你。我才不会告诉那个罪魁祸首他在哪直到他觉得一切都好。"  
"我只想跟他道歉。"  
"就是这样吗？只是你很抱歉？你得做得比这个更好。我不会评判你的选择。"鲍比说，饶有意味地加重了最后一个词。"但是你一旦作出决定，我就会对你对待他的方式提出异议了，对他大喊大叫？在他救了你兄弟的命之后？这可不是你表示感激的办法。"  
"你想让我卑躬屈膝然后乞求他的原谅吗？很好。"  
"这是个不错的开始，你还要做什么？"  
"还要做什么？我不知道。把他带回来跟我们一起上路。教他捕猎。射击……什么？还有什么能做的？"迪恩问，鲍比期待地看着他。  
"你没什么想告诉他的吗？某些重要的事情？"  
迪恩盯着鲍比，一时间完全不明白他在说什么，直到他想到了什么，接着他的面孔变得难以琢磨了。  
"好吧。女孩的闺房话已经说够了。你要告诉我他在哪里吗？"  
"会的，虽然这跟我的理智选择背道而驰，但是这是最后的警告。我现在有三个男孩要操心了，我不搞偏爱那套把戏，除非其中一个证明他自己是个大混蛋。接着他就得盼着他爹地来收拾他了。"  
~  
卡斯迪奥正安静地坐在自己旅店房间的床上，研究着咒语。虽然鲍比没抱怨过他的魔法，但是木屋也小到他没法集中注意力来学魔法了。这些天来，他第一次有机会呆在一个安静的地方。  
所以，显眼地挂着"闲人勿扰"的牌子的门被敲响的时候，卡斯迪奥很是恼火，而且决心不去理会。然而，响亮的敲门声又响了起来，更吵更急切了，还传来一个男人的声音。  
"卡斯！开门。我们得谈谈。"迪恩的声音透过大门飘进来。  
卡斯迪奥的心都要跳出嗓子眼了，耳膜嗡嗡作响，震惊和惊恐笼罩了他，伴随着一丝对鲍比泄密的恼火。  
"我会在门外等上一整天直到你开门。"迪恩又敲起了门，卡斯迪奥想，他可能还踢了门一脚。"卡斯！"  
迪恩听起来绝望而忧虑，卡斯迪奥也开始被他的情绪感染了，主要是因为这个愚蠢的小旅馆里竟然没有第二扇门，只有眼前的一扇窗，还就在迪恩站的地方附近。他快速瞥了一眼浴室，浴室里的窗户太小了，他也挤不过去。卡斯迪奥手足无措站在旅馆中间，迪恩还在锲而不舍地敲门。过了几分钟后，男人的敲门声停止了，卡斯迪奥叹了口气，心里的石头总算落地了。  
但是他又听见一声咔哒，眼前的门把手自己转动起来。  
迪恩在撬锁。  
~  
旅店的锁简直小菜一碟，迪恩一分钟不到就打开了房门。他缓缓地推开门，满意地发现门后没有锁链，他在门口探了探头。没有发现卡斯迪奥。  
迪恩走进房间。他看见卡斯迪奥的笔记本散在床上。他用眼角的余光扫过它们，对着专业的魔法术语摇摇头。这不会造成什么伤害的。他为自己对这点小事勃然大怒感到可笑。  
迪恩再次环顾四周，好奇卡斯迪奥去哪了，他什么时候会回来。他把房门关上，找了张椅子坐下。如果卡斯迪奥不在这，他可以等他。他的东西都在这个房间里，迪恩肯定他会回来的，而且他肯定很惊讶发现他在这里。  
迪恩在那坐了差不多十五分钟，玩玩手机，时不时扫一眼窗外。忽然他听见一声细微的咔哒声。他猛地抬起头，仔细观察这个房间，寻找声音的来源。他眯起眼睛，站起来，大步走的衣柜前，猛地拉开柜门。在那儿，卡斯迪奥，蜷缩在地板上。  
"真的吗，伙计？你躲在一个衣柜里？"  
"闭嘴。走开。"卡斯迪奥对他的膝盖嘟哝着，他尴尬得抬不起头。  
"你会从那儿出来吗？你在衣柜里的时候我可不跟你讲话。"迪恩说着退后一步，让卡斯迪奥能够舒展身体，跌跌撞撞地从衣柜里出来。直到卡斯迪奥双脚稳妥地落到地面之前，迪恩都很有礼貌地不去看他。  
"我一直在担心你，"迪恩说  
"我知道，"卡斯迪奥说，尽可能地维持着自己冷淡的语气。  
"你至少可以告诉我们你很安全。我以为你死在哪个水渠上了。"  
"好吧，我没有。我很好。"卡斯迪奥说，他的语调还是冷冷的，甚至在迪恩对他皱起眉头之后，他也拒绝再说些什么。  
"我很抱歉我叫你离开，"迪恩叹了口气说道，他给自己打了打气，"我不是哪个意思。我只是发火了，我脑子不清醒，这是我第一件要说的事情。我生气的时候就是那么个蠢蛋。"  
"我知道你一发现就会生气的。所以，没关系。"卡斯迪奥说，听见迪恩的道歉后，他的声音软下来，听起来不那么冷淡了。他还以为迪恩不会轻易道歉的。  
迪恩抬头看他，嘴角勾起一个小小的微笑，卡斯迪奥轻易地接受了他的道歉。  
"好的。"迪恩笨拙地挪了挪脚步，惊讶于这件事件如此简单地得以解决。  
"那我们为什么不一起回小木屋呢？"  
"不。"卡斯迪奥回答，退后一步。"我觉得我最好呆在这，直到你和萨姆再次上路。"  
"你不想跟我们一起来吗？"迪恩问，嘴角耷拉下去，脸上露出迷惑的表情。  
"也许我呆在这里帮助鲍比会更好。"  
"呆在这……？卡斯，我想要你跟我们在一起。跟我在一起。我叫你出去的时候，我不是那个意思。"  
"不，你是。那时候，你是那个意思。但是那不是我现在想留下的原因。如果你还不肯原谅我，我不能承受和你呆在一起哪怕一秒。这需要时间。我现在理解了。所以，我会在这里等到你原谅我。"  
"鲍比是对的，你变成了一个小混蛋。"迪恩轻笑一声。卡斯迪奥正要对这项侮辱抗议的时候，迪恩打断了他。"你觉得我会为什么会来这？为什么我会一直这么担心你？我不是已经原谅你了的话，我怎么会有这样的感觉呢？"  
卡斯迪奥的头还是扭向一边，但是他闭上了眼睛。他不想再一次看见迪恩眼睛里的谎言。  
"来吧，卡斯。看看我。我原谅你。回到我们身边，"迪恩说着，向卡斯迪奥那迈了一步，进入他的私人领域。  
"不。"卡斯迪奥顽固地说，还是拒绝看向迪恩。  
"不？卡斯。来吧。我想要你跟我在一起。"迪恩说着伸出去抬卡斯迪奥的下巴。但是前天使顽固地闭着眼，拒绝地摇摇头。  
"你不--"迪恩开始说，接着又闭上了嘴，发出一声绝望地叹息，接着靠过去，亲吻了卡斯迪奥的嘴唇。  
卡斯迪奥惊讶地睁开双眼，喘息一声。张嘴吸了口气，迪恩趁虚而入，他的舌头滑进卡斯迪奥双唇之间，火热地搜寻着。卡斯迪奥的喘息变成了小小的呻吟，他的眼睛又半闭起来，迪恩在他嘴里，充满了愉悦之情。  
这个吻持续了几分钟，直到两个人都气喘吁吁而且需要分开喘口气。卡斯迪奥还没注意到，但是迪恩把他拉进怀里，双手抱着他，紧紧地拥着他，好像这样他就不会逃跑。他现在不想逃跑。  
"你看？"迪恩说，他的唇瓣蹭过卡斯迪奥的，"我原谅你。"  
卡斯迪奥感到全身因为幸福而颤抖，这些他渴望已久的话语抵在他嘴边。他渴望跟随着迪恩离开旅店，再次坐在他的副驾驶座里，追随他，直到世界尽头。但是他内心的一个小角落，仍然有一点抵触，对他叨唠不休，用怀疑的尖刺戳他，企图把他拉回来。只是一点点。所以他还能凝视着迪恩的眼睛，去寻找肯定。  
"我不要再睡地板了，"卡斯迪奥说，感觉更自信了一些。  
"你不会的。"迪恩马上赞同了他，"你会睡在我床上。"  
卡斯迪奥感到一阵狂喜，但是他按捺住了。还要更多。"我什么时候想亲你就什么时候亲你。"  
"好的，"迪恩说，强调了自己的同意似的，轻轻地啄了一口卡斯迪奥的嘴唇，"但是别在鲍比面前。他会发牢骚的。"  
"还有……我想跟你做爱。"卡斯迪奥小声说，他索要得越多，越是底气不足。  
"我正想要自己这么要求呢。"迪恩说，他的声音变得有点低沉，卡斯迪奥感到了他阴茎上的热度。但是他再次强迫自己。他还有一个问题，最后一个要求，他不确定这个。他真的不太肯定。  
"不要再用鞭子打我了，"他小声地说。  
"我觉得你已经受够惩罚了，"迪恩说，抓紧了卡斯迪奥，把他拥得更近，在他耳边低语，用沙哑的嗓音说，"但是有时候我把你的屁股打得像樱桃一样红，因为我知道你喜欢这样。"  
卡斯迪奥情不自禁地发出一声呻吟，双腿发软，他不得不重重地靠在迪恩身上，他抬起头，索求另外一个吻，想要品尝迪恩嘴里宽恕的味道。他想一遍又一遍地品味它，直到自己醉倒在喜悦之中。  
迪恩顺从了他，回吻了他，火辣而急切，挪动他，缓缓地，一步一步，直到他们都躺在床上，像是他们从未探索过彼此的身躯那样，亲吻着彼此，触摸着彼此。  
慢慢退去衣裳，迪恩亲吻着卡斯迪奥露出的肌肤。卡斯迪奥也跟着他的动作，品尝着迪恩的味道，随意地抚摸着他，用他喜欢的方式爱抚着他，不再害怕怒骂和斥责。而迪恩触摸他，探索他身躯的方式，也不再像往常一样急切和麻木。  
"我很抱歉，"迪恩对着卡斯迪奥的肌肤喃喃自语，每一下轻柔的抚摸都像一个道歉，为之前那些更强势的触碰。卡斯迪奥侵占了迪恩的嘴唇，吞下他的道歉，接纳他的歉意。  
热度席卷了卡斯迪奥的身体。每一下触碰和爱抚都让他的皮肤变得火辣，迪恩所过指出像是点起了火。好几年来，他想要的，现在他拥有了。他只想要迪恩给的。  
卡斯迪奥从一个火辣的吻里脱身，惹得迪恩不满地嘟哝起来，但卡斯迪奥还是解开他们纠缠在一起的身躯，卡斯迪奥爬起来，转身，四肢大张地平趴在床上。他回头透过肩膀看着迪恩，迪恩也凝视着他，他的眼里满是情欲。  
"不用这样，"迪恩清了清喉咙说。他拉着卡斯迪奥的手臂，催促他翻身，再次平躺下来，好让迪恩就能滑进他的双腿之间。  
"可是我想做爱，"卡斯迪奥直率地说，迷惑于迪恩的否定，眼里露出担忧的神色。  
"我知道。"迪恩嘴角勾起一抹令人玩味的坏笑。这让卡斯迪奥心脏发疼。  
"但是你得面对面跟我做。"  
"噢！"卡斯迪奥听起来也不是那么惊讶，鉴于他知道这种姿势是有可能的。在做爱的时候能够看着迪恩是令人欢欣鼓舞的，他们还未曾这么做过。经常是跪着或者趴着，他从没想到迪恩会想用这种方式要他。  
迪恩靠过来给了卡斯迪奥一个吻，磨蹭着他的身体，卡斯迪奥呻吟着，他们的阴茎挤压在一起，紧紧地火热地贴着彼此，前液流得到处都是，他们身上都乱糟糟的。  
迪恩在他上方充满情欲地呻吟了一声，他的身体因为欲望而微微发颤，他凑近卡斯迪奥的面庞，抵着嘴唇低语，"你有带东西吗？"  
卡斯迪奥一开始没有听懂，直到迪恩把干燥的手指探进他的臀瓣之间，戳弄着他小穴上紧闭的肌肉。  
"我有，"卡斯迪奥气喘吁吁地回答。迪恩痛苦地从他身上爬下去拿他包里的润滑剂，他翻出了一瓶半满的润滑油。  
"它看起来常常在用，"迪恩忍不住脸上的坏笑。  
"我……我想你，"卡斯迪奥红着脸嘟哝着。  
"你想我？迪恩一边轻松地问一边把润滑剂倒在他的手指上，等着它们暖起来，接着他的大手滑进卡斯迪奥的双腿之间。"你想我的时候会做什么？"  
卡斯迪奥颤抖着，迪恩的手指戳弄着他的小洞，缓缓地滑进去。"像这样，"卡斯迪奥结结巴巴地说，夹紧了迪恩的手指。"我把手指插进去，想着你。"  
"你在想我的什么？"  
"你的阴茎……你的嘴。有时候……有时候你的手……"卡斯迪奥因为回忆而颤抖着，无法继续讲下去，这简直太尴尬了。迪恩暂停了一下，他的手指还深深地埋在里面。  
"我的手在做什么？"  
"打我的屁股。"卡斯迪奥闭上眼睛说。迪恩在他身上吃吃地笑了，他感到男人的嘴唇掠过他的眼睛，温柔地亲吻着他。他的手指弯曲起来，戳到了卡斯迪奥的前列腺，卡斯迪奥全身抖动起来。第二只手指滑进来，把他打得更开。  
"我不敢相信你还会想这个，在我对你做了这些事情之后，"迪恩说着，更多道歉的吻落在卡斯迪奥的眉眼和脸颊附近。  
"你会想我吗？"卡斯迪奥还是紧闭着双眼，品味着每一个吻。  
"哦上帝啊，我想你。"迪恩呻吟着说，"每晚。"  
"你在想我的什么？"  
"这个，"迪恩说着，手指用力地压了压，卡斯迪奥又颤抖起来。他把另一只手指也插进去，卡斯迪奥呻吟起来。他把嘴唇贴到他嘴上，吞下这些声响和自己的呻吟，想着卡斯迪奥紧紧火热的小洞每晚都会包裹着他。  
"我准备好了，"卡斯迪奥和迪恩的嘴唇分开，吸了口气说。  
迪恩点点头，他已经迫不及待了。把手指拔出来按在卡斯迪奥的胯部，把他们拉得更近，把他的腿打得更开，把他的膝盖调整到合适的角度，迪恩磨蹭着卡斯迪奥的臀肉，接着滑进臀缝。  
迪恩填满他的时候，他用双手环绕着男人的脖子，紧紧地抱着他，把他拉得更近，密不可分。迪恩的嘴凑上来，他们吻在一起，迪恩有条不紊地撞击着，他们一起发出火热而缠绵的响声。  
迪恩的抽插又快又深，龟头戳到了卡斯迪奥的前列腺，持续撞击着。逼得卡斯迪奥的阴茎在腹部吐满前液，粘稠而火热地磨蹭着迪恩的身体。  
被磨蹭着，被填满，在接吻中沉醉，卡斯迪奥被快感包围了，缩进迪恩怀抱里寻求庇护，像一只小船抛下一只锚，甚至迪恩给了他更多难以承受的快感的时候，还紧抓着他不放。迪恩要把他溺死了，他快要不能呼吸，只能对着迪恩的嘴发出一点细小的喘息。  
即使如此，高潮还是个意外之喜。就像感觉本身躲藏在一切背后，它来得那么突然，几乎冲垮了他。他紧闭双眼，喷射出来。迪恩中断了他们的吻，低头凝视着卡斯迪奥，看着他射出来，让他放声哭喊出来。他还在抽插着，撞进卡斯迪奥身体里，榨干他的每一声哭喊和每一滴精液，直到自己也登上顶峰。他射满了卡斯迪奥，惹得卡斯迪奥发出了另一声柔软的呜咽。  
他们高潮过后气喘吁吁地交换了几个更火热，更咸湿的吻。他们的身体颤抖着，还沉浸在高潮的余韵之中，慢慢冷却下来，慵懒地依偎着彼此，不想挪动分毫。甚至迪恩想要滑到另一边来分开他们滑溜溜的躯体，卡斯迪奥粘着他，不愿让他离开。迪恩低笑一声，躺回他身边。  
"我们总得起来，然后洗个澡。"迪恩嘟哝着，"然后回去鲍比那。"  
"呃呃……"卡斯迪奥现在发出的噪音就像一个孩子知道自己提出了愚蠢而不可满足的要求，但还是想得到自己想要的。  
"你会跟我一起回去，对吧？"  
"嗯，"卡斯迪奥懒懒地说，几乎睁不开眼来安抚地看上迪恩一眼。  
"而且你会跟我和萨姆一起去捕猎？"  
"如果你想让我去的话，"卡斯迪奥认真地说，：鲍比教了我怎么射击，我现在能用猎枪和手枪了。"  
"鲍比一直是个好老师，"迪恩说着，回忆起了他教卡斯迪奥怎么处理枪支的时候的绝望之情。"不过我想，你会是我们的魔法师了对吗？用你的精神力把恶魔甩出去。治愈我们骨折。"  
"我可不期盼自己能做那么多，我现在还是个新手呢。"  
"你治好了萨姆。"  
"萨姆自己做完了大多数的必须项。我只是教他怎么做。"  
迪恩因为卡斯迪奥的谦虚露出一个笑容，凑过去再次亲吻了他，这次是一个感谢的吻。只是轻轻地四唇相接。他的大手穿过卡斯迪奥的碎发，他们已经在床上试了各种角度来亲吻。  
"别再跑掉了，好吗？"迪恩忽然说，他手上的力度加重了，只是一点，他揣摩着卡斯迪奥的头皮，"即使我叫你走，别听我的。我是个蠢货，我不知道自己在说什么。"  
"我不会的，"卡斯迪奥回答，感到被迪恩的命令取悦了，但是他肯定自己毫无疑问会遵守它。  
"现在，来吧。我们得去洗个澡然后回到小木屋，在鲍比或者萨姆来找我们之前。我还得杀利维坦。而且我有种预感，我们需要你的帮助。"  
卡斯迪奥赞同地点点头。他不情愿地从有迪恩的床上爬起来，从他找到的温暖舒适的巢穴中起身。但是还有工作要做，还有要收拾的烂摊子，还有一个世界等着它们去拯救。他理清了自己，就像鲍比叫他去做的那样。迪恩已经原谅了他，像从前那样再次接纳了他。而且他也有预感，迪恩在这场战斗里需要他。所以，无论迪恩去哪，无论他们的旅程会在何处终止，卡斯迪奥会一直追随着他。


End file.
